La fuerza del imperio
by Xitan22
Summary: Una historia diferente, de intrigas, traiciones, amores. Ambientada en pleno imperio Romano, las ansias del poder de sus senadores. Meg una bella joven de familia acomodada de Grecia. Ignorante a lo que el destino le tiene preparado… Su hermano es acusado de asesinar y su familia declarada traidora. La única persona capaz de ayudarla es el valeroso Hércules.
1. Chapter 1

**La fuerza del Imperio**

Una historia diferente, de intrigas, traiciones, amores.

Ambientada en pleno imperio Romano, las ansias del poder de sus senadores.

Meg una bella joven de familia acomodada de Grecia. Ignorante a lo que el destino le tiene preparado…

Su hermano es acusado de asesinar y su familia declarada traidora.

La única persona capaz de ayudarla es el valeroso Hércules, la mano derecha del emperador de Roma.

Meg y Hércules, los unirá el destino y unirán esfuerzos para descubrir la verdad…


	2. Chapter 2

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_

 _Una historia diferente, de intrigas, traiciones, amores._

 _Ambientada en pleno imperio Romano, las ansias del poder de sus senadores._

 _Meg una bella joven de familia acomodada de Grecia. Ignorante a lo que el destino le tiene preparado…_

 _Su hermano es acusado de asesinar y su familia declarada traidora._

 _La única persona capaz de ayudarla es el valeroso Hércules, la mano derecha del emperador de Roma._

 _Meg y Hércules, los unirá el destino y unirán esfuerzos para descubrir la verdad…_

 **Capitulo 1**

Roma resplandecía pletórica de victoria.

Los balcones de las casa señoriales y de las viviendas más humildes estaban profusamente decorados con banderolas y con mucho colorido con diferentes tapices. Los ciudadanos se asomaban para vitorear a los vencedores y aclamaban con aplausos y gritos de victoria. Cayo Julio César hacía su entrada para recibir las aclamaciones por su triunfo en los países nórdicos. A pie marchaban amigos, parientes y los legionarios que iban a la vez gritando vítores a pleno pulmón.

El paseo triunfal se celebraba en Roma con el ejército de las legiones romanas. Un gran sacrificio debía ser ofrecido en el templo de Júpiter como acción de gracias. La finalidad era mostrar al pueblo de Roma toda la gloria adquirida así como la riqueza conquistada.

En la colina una de las siete colinas de Roma, en su interior de una sala de palacio, se encontraban dos generales de la completa confianza de Julio César: Publio y Hércules . Ambos habían participado en el asedio y posterior victoria de la conquista de los países nórdicos.

Los dos militares aguardaban, uno de ellos estaba sentado en una silla _castrensis_. El otro, de pie y mirando hacía el exterior al mismo tiempo que bebía el vino de los vencedores, trasmitían una imagen de serenidad.

Publio se removía impaciente en el lugar donde estaba sentado.

La celebración durará varios días– la voz de Publio sonó con la seguridad de alguien que cree en sí mismo y se enorgullece de lo que hace.

Hércules volvió el rostro para mirar al hombre que se había hecho cargo del mando en los países nórdicos con un sentido de la estrategia insuperable. Publio era hijo de un cónsul de Roma. Hércules sabía que lograría futuras campañas aún más gloriosas.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora…? – le pregunto Publio.

Hércules le sonó extraña esa pregunta. ¿ qué hacía un militar cuando dejaba de combatir a las ordenes del emperador?

– Si el emperador me lo permite– dijo Hércules– retomaré las obras de construcción de mi hogar en Tebas– respondió conciso.

Publio lo miro con tristeza– Imagino que Julio César tiene otros planes para nosotros.

Hércules dudaba pero lo mas seguro es que fuera así…

 **Holaa chicos os traigo una nueva historia, espero que os guste tanto como la esclava y el gladiador. Espero que pronto pueda subir otro capitulo, estaros atentos…**

 **Un saludo para todos mis lectores.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 3**

Hércules estaba deseando regresar al hogar y estrechar a su madre y a su tía Galena en sus brazos. Después de fallecer su padre, su tía fue a vivir con ellos para ayudar Alcemena con la casa.

Algo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, la entrada solemne de julio César. La guardia pretoriana formó la fila de honor antes de que el emperador diese el primer paso. Ambos generales se cuadraron frente al César.

Hoy es un día glorioso para Roma.

Ambas cabezas hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

Un sirviente puso una copa de vino en la mano del emperador, este lo bebió con fruición.

– Y también para usted señor– apunto Publio con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción.

– Brindemos por más glorias como esta.– proclamo Julio César con la copa alzada.

César se dirigió hacia el amplio mirador que dominaba la hermosa ciudad. La guardia tomó posiciones en la estancia sin abandonar la postura alerta. Ambos generales lo siguieron sin abandonar la postura de alerta.

– Tengo grandes planes para vosotros– apuntó con la mirada empañada de felicidad.

Hercules ya se imagino algo así. Apenas descansarían unos días, y de nuevo tendrían que partir hacia una nueva batalla.

– Pienso encargarte la administración de la Hispania serás el gobernador de Barcino.

Publio soltó el aire de forma abrupta por la noticia inesperada, era un regalo grandioso.

– Y Hércules, a ti te necesito Gallia.

– Si… señor– dijo Hércules con la voz controlada a pesar de la desilusión que sentía al no poder viajar a ver a su madre.

– Deseo convertirla en provincia Romana– le dijo el emperador

– Pensé que podría regresar a Tebas para terminar lo que será mi hogar en mi retiro del Ejército.

Julio César entrecerró los ojos para mirar al que consideraba un fiel amigo. Era un buen general, como Publio, salvo que Hércules adolecía de una cierta tendencia hacia la compasión.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de la gloria?– preguntó el César en un tono elevado de voz– . Eres uno de mis mejores generales– confesó con orgullo–, t te necesito en esta última misión.

Hércules bajó el rostro con azoro ante ese halago inesperado.

– Roma te necesita, yo te necesito– puntualizó el emperador–.Y tu retiro puede esperar un poco de tiempo más. ¿ No crees, muchacho?

La comisuras de la boca de Hércules se curvaron en lo intento parecer una sonrisa, pero que no llegó a florecer del todo.

– Vivo para servir a Roma– dijo Hércules, y el emperador le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

– Estoy deseando conocer ese lugar tan maravilloso del que tus legionarios hablan constantemente.

– Si, es un lugar hermoso a las afueras de Tebas con verdes prados. Es un lugar que me inspira calma y quietud. – La voz de Hércules había adoptado un timbre de satisfacción.

– Pero recuerda muchacho, debes partir hacia Gallia en breve– le recordó el emperador.

– ¿Qué pasará con mis hombres, señor?– pregunto Hércules.

– La misión principal de la legión que dices, continuara en Barcino y tendrán que mantener el orden. – dijo el emperador.

– Alcemena no debe de sentirse muy ansiosa de que partas a una provincia tan lejana de Roma y de ella. Es una madre muy posesiva.– le dijo de pronto Publio a Hércules para aliviar la tensión que crecía entre su amigo y el emperador.

El emperador esperó paciente la respuesta de su general. Julio César, le había prometido a Hércules, en infinidades de ocasiones, su licenciatura del Ejército tan pronto concluyera una determinada campaña. Pero cada vez que llegaba el momento de hacer efectiva su promesa, una nueva misión se interponía de nuevo.

– Lo aceptará– concedió el–,cuando haya regresado de Gallia.

Y tras pronunciar las palabras, Hércules se dedicó a meditar en silencio la trayectoria de su vida mientras el emperador impartía órdenes a Publio.

– Partirás en breve– le dijo el emperador de pronto.

Hércules regresó de sus pensamientos con brusquedad.

Únicamente había escuchado la última parte de la frase.

– Disfruta de tu familia hasta entonces– le aconsejo el emperador.

Y Hércules lo haría; hasta el momento que tuviese que preparar a sus hombres para marcharse.

Desde el momento en que descendió de su montura, escuchó la alegre risa de su tía Galena. Parecía que en la casa se estaba celebrando algo importante, y no se equivocó. Justo en la entrada del hogar estaba la puerta vigilada por un criado. Titus, Hércules le entrego las riendas con una sonrisa al verlo. Lo tenía en un alta estima.

Cruzó la puerta a grandes zancadas. La vivienda no era excesivamente grande, pero estaba muy bien situada en la ciudad.

– Bienvenido, mi querido sobrino.

Alcemena, que lo miraba estando en el centro del atrio sin atreverse a avanzar hacia su hijo. Hércules la miraba, estaba tan cambiada. Hércules fue directamente hacia ella y la estrechó en un emotivo abrazo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo…

– Esta ti primo, Caesar.

Hércules también abrazó efusivamente a su primo.

Alcemena tomó el brazo de su hijo y lo animó a que siguiera adentrándose en el hogar.

– Me alegro tanto que las luchas se hayan terminado para ti, hijo mío– confeso Alcemena mientras lo arrastraba hacia el lugar donde habían preparado todo el festín.

Alcemena preparo con entusiasmo la magnifica cena, ya habría tiempo mañana de hablar de planes, y proyectos. Solo ahora cabía la felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 4**

Alcemena entro en la estancia, con Hércules y los demás. Lo miro brevemente, vestía una túnica corta roja, color que distinguía a los oficiales. Hércules miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior. Tenia el entrecejo fruncido se alisó de inmediato al ver a su madre, pero Alcemena sabía que su hijo estaba preocupado por algo, y pensaba indagar para averiguarlo.

– Te noto preocupado, hijo mío– le dijo para incitarlo a hablar.

– Mi inquietud es debida a que el emperador me envía a la Gallia– soltó Hércules de repente.

Alcemena parpadeó varias veces para despejar la ansiedad que se había instalado en su pecho.

– Un lugar muy alejado de Roma.

– El emperador desea convertirla en provincia Romana– aclaró.

La madre de Hércules clavó los ojos en el lecho revuelto sin dejar de escucharlo. Hércules había dejado las prendas militares bien ordenadas en el arcón que había a los pies de la cama. Debía de haberse dado un baño.

– Creía que en esta ocasión sí podrías regresar a Tebas para terminar lo que sería tu nuevo hogar cuando te retiraras de esta vida militar.– dijo su madre apenada.

– Haré llamar al abogado para que me asesore y me dé consejos sobre los poderes que deseo entregarte.

– ¿Poderes?– preguntó Alcemena extrañada.

Hércules era el hombre de la casa ahora cuyo control estaban todos los bienes y todas las personas que pertenecían.

– Deseo otorgarte la facultad de tomar decisiones en mi ausencia sin que se cuestionen después los resultados.

– ¿Un testamento…?– le pregunto su madre con un hilo de voz.

Alcemena tenia un horrible presentimiento. No soportaría perder a Hércules, la muerte de Anfitrión no fue nada fácil.

Hércules, al mirarla la congoja que tenia, se apresuró a despejar las dudas.

– Deseo que continúes las labores de construcción de mi hogar en Tebas.

Alcemena apretó la palma de las manos en el regazo para contener la frustración que sentía. La palabras de su hijo le mostraban que, irrevocablemente, pensaba establecerse en un lugar fuera de Roma

– Por ello quiere decir…– Alcemena calló un momento–, ello quiere decir que tendré que marchar a Tebas durante un tiempo prolongado hasta que regreses. Para poder llevar acabo las obras.

Hércules no parpadeó. Le sostuvo la mirada a su madre y esta la mantuvo con firmeza y determinación.

– Es una buena época para hacerlo– le dijo él– Dejaré por escrito que te cedo la facultad de tomar las decisiones que creas oportunas en mi decisión.

– Eso… eso va contra las leyes Romanas, Hércules.

– Lo sé, pero ignoro cuanto tiempo estaré batallando de un lugar a otro hasta que al final logre retirarme como militar.

– Puedes regresar más pronto de lo que imaginas– le dijo Alcemena con una esperanza en su voz.

– Crear y formar una provincia Romana lleva su tiempo, madre, y tan cerca de los galos, se convierte además en un problema.

– Soy consciente de ello, hijo– reconoció Alcemena con angustia– ¿Por qué ha pensado el emperador en ti?

– Parte de mis legionarios y yo seremos el brazo que mantendrá el orden mientras se instauran la nueva provincia.

– ¿No te acompañara tu legión? – preguntó tu madre con suma curiosidad.

– No, mis soldados se encuentran en Barcino– le respondió– Me acompañaran una guarnición de hombres y mis dos mejores oficiales: Decimus y Aulus. Nos reuniremos con las unidades auxiliares que ya están instaladas allí.

Hubo un momento de silenció.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Roma?– le preguntó llena de esperanza.

– En los mejores de los casos, tres días; en lo peor, únicamente hasta mañana. – le respondió Hércules conciso.

– Entonces tendremos que aprovechar el poco tiempo del que dispones– le respondió Alcemena con un brillo extraño en las pupilas que lo alertó.

– Madre, esa mirada no me gusto nada.

Alcemena sonrió al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un largo suspiro. Amaba a su hijo más que a su vida, pero esta última misión la llenaba de angustia, también de pesar.

– Es tiempo de que escojas a una mujer para convertirla en tu esposa. Ha llegado el momento de ver corretear a unos cuantos niños por la casa.

Hércules se quedo perplejo; unos instantes después, negó con la cabeza de forma elocuente.

– Hasta que me retire del Ejército no tengo previsto contraer matrimonio.

– He pensado en unas de las hijas de Creonte, se ha convertido en una muchacha tan hermosa– le dijo Alcemena a continuación.

Los ojos de Hércules se entrecerraron. Ciertamente su madre tenía razón; sin embargo, él jamás había pensado en Calíope como su esposa. Con la familia de Creonte siempre tuvieron buena relación cuando el y Yolao uno de los hijos varones, jugaban de pequeños en algunas ocasiones que fueron a Grecia con su padre. Fueron grandes amigos desde la infancia. Sus padres también eran grandes amigos. Pero nunca había mirado a Calíope como se debe mirar a una mujer.

Los ojos de Alcemena buscaron los de su hijo para tratar de comprender la mirada que este le ofrecía.

– Pensaré en ello mientras estoy en Gallia. A mi regreso continuaremos esta conversación sobre la hija de Creonte.

Los planes de Alcemena de emparentar con la familia de Creonte se fueron diluyendo. Hasta que a finales de abril, la familia de Creonte vinieron a pasar sus vacaciones en Roma. Ya que su hijo Yolao se presentaría como senador.

Sin embargo, Hércules no pasaba largas temporadas en Roma para consolidar una relación amorosa, y el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

– Mientes para consolarme, Hércules– le dijo su madre de forma sorpresiva–, lo veo en tu mirada. Deseas tranquilizarme y mencionas que hablaremos sobre ello para que no te agobie.

– Admito que me conoces muy bien, madre.

– Soy tu madre, te conozco mejor que tú mismo.– Alcemena hizo una pausa antes de continuar–¿Sigues pensando en aquella muchacha?

Hércules la miro durante un rato y acto seguido de explicó.

– Fue hace muchos años, madre, era joven.

– Hércules– solicito ella–, hazme una promesa...– Hizo una pausa para tomar aire–. Por los dioses que no…

Pero Hércules no la dejo continuar.

– No deseo hablar sobre ese asunto– le respondió.

Alcemena, cambio de tema.

– Me comento la mujer de Creonte, Eurídice, que no querían que te marcharas antes de saludarlos, tiene ganas de verte. Además Yolao pregunta a menudo por ti. Se interesa por tus logros y celebra tus triunfos.

Hércules son rio.

– Si tengo ganas también de verlos, me pasara luego.

Alcemena se acerco a su hijo y le dio un tierno beso, luego salió de la estancia.


	5. Chapter 5

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 5**

Aquella mañana, Meg que paseaba por el valle, al girarse observo que la tía de Hércules, Galena, joven y guapa se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

– ¿Vaya tu por aquí Meg? Encontré a tu madre en el foro, te esta buscando. Tu hermana también– le informo – les dije que me ofrecía para buscarte porque sabía perfectamente dónde te hallabas.

– Me levanté muy temprano– admitió ella–,cuando me encuentro en Roma me despierto inquieta e ignoro el motivo.

– Será por el bullicio de la ciudad y la ausencia del silencio– le explico Galena– Como vives apartada de la ciudad , por eso te pasa.

Mega seguía mirando el prado.

– Tu hermana Calíope cree que muestras un comportamiento bastante extraño, y me dolería admitir que tiene razón porque te aprecio.

– No muestro un comportamiento extraño, simplemente me gusta el campo y la tranquilidad.

Galena la miro por un momento, y le dijo:

– ¿Sabes que Alcemena y tus padres planean un enlace entre la mía y la tuya de familias?

Los ojos de Meg se abrieron como platos.

– Escuché una conversación que mantenía con tu madre…

– ¿Un enlace entre nuestras familias?– pregunto Meg algo conmocionada.

– Si.

– Te refieres… a mi hermana Calíope con Hércules, ¿verdad?– inquirió con verdadero interés

– Deberías preguntárselo a tu hermana si será la futura esposa– le dijo Galena.

– Calíope no habla conmigo de esos temas– admitió Meg con una medio sonrisa forzada que apagó el brillo de sus ojos–. ¡Calíope casada con Hercules!– exclamo con un timbre de voz agudo.– no se si hacen muy buena pareja ellos dos, mi hermana es bastante espacialita.

Galena empezó a reír al ver la cara que ponía Meg.

– Hércules, tenía muchas ganas de verte– confeso Yolao con una gran sonrisa.

Hércules tomó el brazo que le extendía su amigo y lo estrechó hasta la altura del codo. Después golpeó la espalda de Yolao con fuerza.

– No has cambiado nada– le dijo Hércules sin soltar el brazo de él.

– En cambió tu, mírate seguro que vuelves locas a las mujeres.

Hércules rio con una estruenda carcajada.

– ¿Demasiado tiempo fuera de Roma, otras tierras, otras culturas… guerras.– pregunto Yolao al mismo tiempo que seguía a Hércules para tomar asiento a su lado.

El sirviente dejó encima de la mesa una bandeja de plata con una jarra llena de vino especiado. Sirvió las copas y se marchó en silencio.

–Si amigo, demasiado tiempo fuera del hogar– admitió pensativo.

– Las hazañas de tus logros llegaban a Roma de forma continua.

Hércules tomó la copa y bebió un trago largo.

– El emperador y los demás, esperaron mi llegada y la de mis legionarios para ofrecer la última ofensiva.

– Esos bárbaros no tenían posibilidad ante las legiones de Roma– apuntó Yolao satisfecho.

Hércules dejó la copa en la mesa y llenó de nuevo la de su amigo.

– Esa gente es demasiada orgullosa– le reveló Hércules.

– Me enterado– pregunto Yolao, mientras le daba un trago a su copa– ¿Que estás decidido ir a vivir a Tebas, bueno, a las afueras?

Hércules no respondió enseguida, se tomó su tiempo antes de hacerlo. Para un ciudadano Romano vivir fuera de la protección de Roma parecía impensable.

–¿Ha decidido Julio César quién será el nuevo gobernador de Hispania?– Le preguntó a su vez Hércules sin responder a la pregunta de Yolao.

– Ya sabes la política que está siguiendo el emperador– le dijo Yolao rápidamente–. Nombrará a in gobernador que sepa cuidar y premiar a sus retirados legionarios.

Julio César no solo nombraba a todos los mandos se había reservado la protección la reintegración de ellos de nuevo en la vida civil. Sin embargo, las tierras en Roma comenzaban a escasear para ser repartidas entre los veteranos, razón por la cual había y destinado al mismo el cobro de algunos impuestos indirectos. Los legionarios licenciados recibían una recompensa económica, que le permitía emprender una nueva vida.

– En el senado se mencionaban con insistencia dos nombres para el puesto de gobernador de Hispania.– continuó Yolao– Tiberio Lépido y Justiniano Carisio.

Hércules conocía a este último porque había luchado en el norte.

\- Tiberio Lépido no es militar– apuntó Hércules

Yolao le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

\- Es patricio. Su tío Sempromio fue cónsul hasta su ejecución.

Hércules parpadeó una sola vez. Sempromio había formado parte de una rebelión contra la República. Los hombres de éste eran sumamente ambiciosos y tremendamente porfiados.

\- Teme el emperador que Tiberio siga los pasos de su tío?

\- Por ese motivo se encuentra sopesando enviarlo a fuera de Roma, para que ayude en el norte.

Un silenció pesado se instaló entre los dos hombres.

\- Alejarlo de roma y de los hombres que fueron leales su tío en el senado. – dijo Yolao.

\- Hay algo más que me ocultas– le dijo Hércules de pronto.

Yolao bajó la cabeza algo turbado. Su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien.

Tiberio busca el cargo de censor.

Hércules silbó. El cargo de censor suponía la culminación de la carrera política para un romano. El censor era el más alto magistrado.

– No tiene sentido, Julio César elimino esa magistratura– dijo Hércules.

Yolao miró fijamente.

– Piensa instaurar la magistratura de nuevo– revelo Yolao en un tono confidencial.

Hércules entrecerró los ojos. Yolao aspiraba a ejercer como censor en Roma, puesto que la magistratura correspondía exclusivamente a los patricios. Yolao sería un firme candidato.

– Amigo mío, te deseo mucha suerte. Muchos hombres ,atarías por ese cargo. Los dos bebieron al unísono y continuaron conversando sobre la política de Roma y el futuro de los cónsules y senadores.

Se hacia tarde, y Hércules tenia que regresar a la villa. En ese momento vio a Creonte, apoyado en uno de los muros y rodeado de setos hábilmente recortados.

El aire olía a musco húmedo, y Hércules se preguntó que estaría pensando, lo veía ensimismado y lejano.

– Creonte, quería despedirme de ti antes de marcharme.

Los ojos de Hércules se encontraron con los de Creonte en la oscuridad de la noche.

– No podía alcanzar el sueño y decidí salir un rato al jardín– explico– El aire fresco hace que me sienta mejor. – Sentémonos.

Hércules lo siguió con paso largo y en completo silencio. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Creonte alzó el rostro hacia la estrellada noche. Tenía antes sí un dilema que resolver, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que Hércules se marchara.

–Tengo que decirte algo Hércules, es sobre mi hija.

– Creo que se de que se trata, lo hizo mi madre apenas desperté.

– Tu querida madre, nos comentó hace tiempo su interés en nuestra hija. Tu madre cree que es perfecta. Está convencida de que será una buena esposa para ti.

Hércules tendría que haberlo sospechado. Su madre actuaba por cuenta propia, como era su costumbre. Desde que él recordara.

– Nunca había pensado en Calíope en ese sentido– confesó.

Creonte no se ofendió por la palabra del general; todo lo contrario, agradeció la sinceridad que mostraba.

– Mi mayor ilusión era verte casado con mi hija, pero Calíope no desea un compromiso con un militar. Ella misma me pidió que te lo comunicara cuando le hablé sobre este asunto poco después de que Alcemena hablara conmigo.

Hércules parpadeó incrédulo al escuchar porque no esperaba esa información repentina. ¿Calíope no deseaba casarse con él? Entonces, ¿por qué motivo su madre le había hablado sobre un compromiso entre ambos?

– Estoy preocupado por tu – Hércules se giró para mirar con más detenimiento el rostro de Creonte.

– Donde voy tiene sus peligros, lo se…– dijo

–Si te ocurriera algo, Alcemena y tu tía quedarían protegidas por mi familia.

–Sé que puedo contar con tu apoyo si me ocurriera alguna desgracia.

– Bueno… un viejo como yo se hizo demasiadas ilusiones– admitió Creonte.

Los ojos de Hércules se clavaron en el mejor amigo de su padre.

– Mi madre también, por ese motivo me mencionó su interés en tu hija– le reveló con sinceridad– Pensaría que sería una buena idea.

Pero ninguno de los dos hombres allí reunidos se habían percatado de ese pequeño detalle en las conversaciones que habían mantenido con ella. El interés de Alcemena estaba centrado en la otra hija de Creonte, Megara.

– Megara es una buena chica– dijo Creonte de pronto.

¿Por qué motivo le hablaba de Meg?, pensó Hércules con interés.

– Tu primo Caesar ronda a menudo nuestro hogar y algunas veces les trae regalos a las chicas. Pienso que está interesado en mi hija Megara.

– ¿Su primo y Meg?, se preguntó Hércules con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Tu padre…es lo que hubiera querido– dijo Creonte

– Mi padre nunca me hizo partícipe de sus preferencias sobre un matrimonio pactado.

Creonte ladeó la cabeza al escúchalo.

– Le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de vosotros si alguna vez faltaba él.

La palabras de Creonte quedaron suspendidas entre los dos hombres que se miraban con respeto y admiración mutua. Poco después los dos se levantaron, pero antes de abandonar por completo el peristilo, Creonte se quedó de pie frente a Hércules, quien lo miro con un interrogante en las pupilas.

– Si alguna vez me sucediera algún mal, si mi familia se quedara de repente sola y desamparada, te pido tu palabra para que veles por el bien de mis hijas. También de mi esposa. ¡Júralo Hércules!

Hércules no supo qué decir.

– Es ilógico que pienses algo así porque nunca va a sucederte nada malo- le dijo– Eres un hombre excepcional y por eso tienes innumerables amigos.

– ¡Di que protegerás a mi familia!

Tras una pausa larga, Hércules le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

– Tienes mi palabra de que me ocuparé de tu familia como si fuera la mía.

El rostro de Creonte se suavizó

Si un hombre como Hércules ofrecía una promesa de tal magnitud, sin lugar a dudas que la cumpliría.

 **Hola chicos espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Me alegra que te guste Ella123456, algunos personajes son inventados.**

 **De la mitologia Griega:**

 **Creonte y Euridice tuvieron dos barones: Hemón y Meneceo y la mayor Megara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 6**

Poco antes del amanecer, Hércules recibió un mensaje del emperador.

Debía partir a Gallia. Sus hombres ya estaban preparados y aguardándolo fuera de la casa señorial. Hércules lamentaba no poderse despedirse de su madre y de su tía, pero ambas dormían tranquilamente ajenas a su repentina marcha. Selló el pergamino y se lo entregó a Titus para que este se lo entregara a Alcemena nada más despertarse. Hércules se ciño el tahalí sobre la túnica roja, y se anudó al cuello el pañuelo del mismo color. A continuación, se echó sobre los hombros la capa militar de color escarlata. La tela tenía forma rectangular y se la sujetó al hombro por medio de un broche de oro, con el símbolo de los dioses. Lo enganchó de forma hábil encima del hombro izquierdo y dejó caer la túnica por la espalda hasta las pantorrillas. Tomó la gálea pero no se la colocó sobre la cabeza. Con la mano derecha sujetó la espada que Titus le tendió.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta donde estaban sus hombres, Decimus y Aulus. Sin mirar atrás partieron a todo galope hacia Gallia.

Alcemena no pudo evitar el llanto cuando leyó las palabras que había escrito Hércules para ella. ¡No se había despedido! Enrollo de nuevo el pergamino y lo ató con una cinta roja. Se levantó y camino hacía el arcón que estaba a los pies del lecho; abrió la pesada hoja de madera e introdujo el pergamino en su interior, junto a otros muchos que había recibido cuando él se encontraba fuera de Roma. Caminó hasta la mesa de mármol y pasó los dedos por los documentos en blanco, rubricados con su firma y sello. El anillo familiar estaba en el centro de los papiros.

"Haré lo que me pides, hijo mío– se dijo Alcemena–. Tu Villa en Tebas estará terminada antes de tu regreso, pero ¡regresa!" Alcemena se colocó el sello de Hércules en el dedo anular derecho y se limpio una lágrima de la mejilla. " Regresa, hijo mío".

Creonte oyó la entrada intempestiva de su hija y levantó los ojos del pliego que estaba leyendo. Meg se dirigió hacia su padre con una sonrisa zalamera. Cuando hubo llegado hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo beso con infinita ternura.

– A Calíope le han traído una esencia de jazmín que huele maravillosamente bien y a madre unas sedas azules preciosas. Estará muy hermosa vestida con ellas.

– ¿Quiere ello decir que tu hermano está de visita en la villa?

Meg negó con la cabeza una sola vez.

– Yolao sigue en Roma; no obstante, los presentes los ha traído Caesar. Se quedará en la Villa con nosotros, después partirá de nuevo hacia Roma.

Creonte se alzó de su posición y extendió la mano a su hija para que la tomara. ¿Por qué motivo nadie lo había avisado de la inesperada visita?

– Entonces tendremos que darle a Caesar la bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

Meg tomo la mano que le ofrecía su padre, y juntos, salieron de la estancia en dirección al patio principal.

– ¿Estás emocionada por la visita de Caesar?– trató de indagar él. Le parecía muy significativo que los visitara tan a menudo–.Debo reconocer que es un muchacho bastante persistente.

Sin embargo, Meg no lo miró; siguió caminando al lado de su padre y abrazada a él como cuando era una niña. Era una costumbre que no había perdido. Estaba tan emocionada que no meditó las palabras que le dijo a continuación.

– Es mi hermana la que está emocionada por su visita– reveló de pronto sin pensar.

Creonte paró sus pasos de golpe y la miró a los ojos de forma directa. Meg desvió los ojos azorada.

– ¿Tu hermana está interesada en Caesar?

Ella maldijo su comentario irreflexivo. Había cometido un desliz imperdonable revelando un secreto que Calíope deseaba mantener oculto.

– No me pregunte, padre; mis labios deberían estar sellados por la promesa que me arrancó Calíope. Me siento avergonzada por mi falta de control.

Creonte caviló sobre las palabras de su hija pequeña. Si Calíope estaba interesada en caesar no podían prometer a Meg al muchacho. Por los dioses que estaba hecho un lío.

– ¿Desde cuándo se muestra interesada Calíope por el primo de Hércules?

Meg miró hacia otro lado preocupada. Estaba convencida de que Calíope se iba a enfadar mucho con ella. Tras la marcha de Hércules, su hermana le había revelado lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía.

– Debería ser ella quien revelase esa información, porque no me corresponde a mí desvelar algo tan íntimo.

Cuando ambos llegaron al triclinio, Caesar sostenía ya una copa de vino de rosas en la mano.

– Gaius se marchó al campo en tu busca, pues pensaba que no estabas aquí– le dijo Eurídice.

Gaius era el sirviente más leal.

Caesar dejó la copa en la bandeja de plata y saludó de forma efusiva a su anfitrión. Creonte recibió el gesto con cortesía.

– ¿Todo bien en Roma?– preguntó con interés.

Momentos después, varios sirvientes comenzaron a traer bandejas llenas de comida. Cada comensal se acomodó en su lugar correspondiente y las risas y las bromas comenzaron a fluir con naturalidad.

La mano de Meg se poso sobre la suya y lo atrajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

– La ama, padre–le dijo en voz muy baja.

– Debiste decírmelo– aseguro Creonte. Y Eurídice miro a su esposo con interés.

Le había sorprendido que Creonte fuese hasta su cambiador para hablar.

– ¿Me hubieras escuchado?–le replicó mientras le hacía un gesto a la criada para que continuara con el cepillado.

– Caesar no es un hombre para Calíope– afirmó rotundo.

– ¿Y piensas que sí lo será para Meg?– Eurídice inspiró profundamente– Soy consciente de que Hércules era tu aspiración para Calíope, pero tu hija detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con el ejército.

– Estás hablando por ti y no por tu hija– le espeto Creonte amargamente.

– Caesar es un buen muchacho. La ama, y la hará la mujer más feliz de todas.

Creonte entrecerró los ojos. La escuchaba hablar en defensa de su hija, y se molestó.

– Llegué a un acuerdo con Hércules sobre Caesar y nuestra pequeña– le informó de pronto con tono de voz aturdido.

Creonte preveía una fuerte discusión con su esposa.

– ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa, Creonte?– Creonte iba a responder, pero fue detenido por su mujer– Con el matrimonio entre ambos te asegurabas tener a tu pequeña muy cerca de ti.

Creonte ahora se arrepentía de haber seguido los consejos de su esposa con respecto a las preferencias de su hija Calíope. Tras la conversación mantenida con Hércules, él había puesto sus esperanzas en el centurión Lucius Quintus, que además era amigo de su hijo Yolao. Era el esposo ideal para Calíope. Un hombre influyente y con deseos de escalar posiciones en el Ejercito.

– No he dicho mi última palabra sobre este asunto– le dijo.

Creonte dio media vuelta y abandono la estancia.

– Madre– La presencia de Calíope en el cambiador hizo que Eurídice alzara el rostro hacia ella– ¿Va todo bien?

– Se siente muy decepcionado por tu elección– El largo suspiro de Calíope alivió el corazón de la madre.– Aunque terminará aceptando a Caesar como tu esposo.

Calíope corrió y se arrodillo a los pies de Eurídice. La abrazó con fuerza y besó el rostro femenino.

– ¡Gracias!¡Gracias, madre! Me siento muy dichosa.

Eurídice se abrazó a su hija y le besó el oscuro cabello.

Creonte contempló a su hijo de forma penetrante. A pesar de su apariencia seria y responsable vestido de senador, él solo podía verlo como su hijo.

– Ignoro cómo puedes vivir en un lugar tan ruidoso.

Yolao miro a su padre con una sonrisa que solo alcanzaba a sus labios, no a sus ojos.

– Esto es Roma padre.

– Tus hermanas y tu madre te extrañan– dijo con la voz controlada.– Hace varias lunas que no tienen noticias sobre ti.

– Mi cargo en el senado agota a la mayor parte de mi tiempo y de mis energías.

Creonte observo la estancia donde estaba sentado. Las paredes estaban pintadas con frescos muy bellos y los frisos del suelo formaban unos dibujos geométricos.

– He aceptado el compromiso entre tu hermana Calíope y el primo de Hércules.

Yolao parpadeó una sola vez. La nueva lo había pillado completamente desprevenido.

– Lamento el cambio de pretendiente– dijo Yolao.

– No siempre se puede obtener lo que uno ansía.– dijo Creonte.

Yolao siguió en silencio esperando q que su padre continuara con su explicación.

– Lucius no se ha tomado muy bien mi rechazo a su propuesta.

– ¿Le ofreciste un acuerdo matrimonial a Lucius Quintus?

– Como amigo tuyo– le dijo Creonte–, creí que era una buena opción.

Yolao resopló incrédulo. Su mejor amigo era el general Hércules, el resto eran conocidos interesados.

– Lucius no es amigo de nadie salvo de sí mismo, padre.–le dijo con tono seco– Aunque le prevengo de que no se conformará con el rechazo sobre el acuerdo.

– Soy consciente de que tendré que compensarlo, si bien el problema es que no quiere oro ni propiedades por la afrenta que ha sufrido por mi inesperada negativa. Antes de saber que tu hermana se sentía atraída por Caesar, comencé negociaciones precisamente con Lucius porque siempre me hablabas bien de él. Y desea que el acuerdo se formalice.

Yolao soltó el aire de forma abrupta. Aunque no se sorprendió, una actitud así era propia del centurión.

– Estoy aquí porque confío en tu astucia y lógica para lograr una aceptación por su parte, hijo… No deseo entrar en una confrontación que únicamente te perjudicara como senador.

– Lucius no será fácil de satisfacer– le confirmo Yolao– Tendrías que haber confiado en mi i decirme tal acuerdo, padre.

– Lo siento, hijo.

– Hablaré con el. Me escuchara, aunque tendré que hacerle algunas concesiones.

Creonte no le gusto lo que le dijo su hijo.

– Sabes que siempre puedes acudir a mí. Eres mi hijo y no puedo negarte nada.

Yolao calló un momento para escoger las mejores palabras. Tenía ante sí una situación delicada y debía tratarla con inteligencia.

– Deseo conocer al hombre que quiere ser nombrado nuevo censor de Roma.

Creonte parpadeó varias veces mostrando la sorpresa que las palabras de su hijo le habían provocado.

– ¿Qué nombres tiene en mente Julio César?– pregunto Creonte

– El senador Tiberio Lépido y el general Justiniano Carisio.

Creonte inspiró profundamente como si de repente en la estancia se hubiera agotado el aire. Esperó un instante a que su pulso se normalizara.

– Tiberio es un hombre muy peligroso– le dijo en voz baja a su hijo.

– No es algo que desconozca– afirmó Yolao–, pero me preocupa que Julio César valore otras cualidades antes que la confianza para designar el nuevo censor.

– Si te cruzas en el camino del senador Tiberio Lépido, este te machacará literalmente. Es un hombre ambicioso, como el resto de su familia, y no durará en llegar al asesinato para obtener lo que desea.– le dijo Creonte

– Quizá no desee el cargo de censor de Roma.

Creonte miro a su hijo con ojos entrecerrados. Si el muy estúpido no quería tomar en serio sus advertencias, entonces tendría que tomar las medidas oportunas para protegerlo, incluso de sus propias ambiciones.

– Por estas razones me oponía a que te dedicaras a la política.– le recrimino Creonte.

– Es mucho más fácil para un padre llorar la muerte de un hijo caído en batalla que asesinado vilmente por la ambición de un político corrupto.

– Tus palabras no lograrán que desista de mi empeño.– los dientes de Creonte crujieron de impotencia.

Tras estas palabras, Creonte salió de la estancia en silencio y con pasos ligeros.


	7. Chapter 7

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 7**

Alcemena miro a Creonte en silencio mientras paseaban por el hermoso peristilo de la casa.

Creonte y ella habían formalizado el compromiso entre su sobrino Caesar y Calíope. Sin embargo, Creonte le había revelado unos detalles que atañían a su hijo Yolao y que le preocupaban enormemente.

– Déjame ayudarte– le dijo con una voz templada, como una mujer acostumbrada a tratar temas espinosos y salir airosa de ellos.

– Solo te pido que le hagas llegar a Hércules el mensaje que te he entregado. No confío en nadie más para hacerlo.

Alcemena percibía claramente el nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar Creonte, pero la forma de masajearse las manos lo delataban. El amigo de su esposo no parecía el mismo. Había envejecido notablemente de un tiempo a esta parte.

– Temo por mi hijo, Alcemena– confesó con voz quebrada.–Está sumergido en una trama de ambiciones y poder que lo puede conducir a la muerte.

Alcemena lo cogió de las manos para tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Y si hablas con el emperador?

Creonte cerro los ojos. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y estaba deseando regresar; sin embargo, tenía que atar los asuntos muy bien en la ciudad de Roma antes de poder hacerlo.

– Me preocupa el senador Tiberio Lépido. No se detendrá ante nada para lograr sus propósitos– le informó con voz apagada, como si las fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado.

– Pues… déjame que te ayude–reiteró.– Si no quieres que lo haga por ti, al menos por tus hijas.

Por un momento, por un instante, Creonte estuvo a punto de aceptar.

– Hércules no se merece que actuemos por sus espaldas– dijo con un hilo de voz y con la mirada baja–. Es mi problema, Alcemena, y debo hacerle frente de la forma que estime oportuna.

– Conozco a mi hijo y sé que actuaría de la misma forma que yo.

Las palabras de Alcemena se le clavaron en el corazón como dardos afilados.

Creonte era consciente del peligro que corría su familia y no saber cómo podía protegerlos a todos lo sumía en un pozo profundo de desamparo.

– En el mensaje le pido a Hércules precaución, ahora te la pido a ti.

Alcemena lo miró con disgusto en sus ojos. El tema que trataban era demasiado grave.

– Me hablas de traición, Creonte, y te he aconsejado que hables con el emperador. Sin embargo, si no deseas hablar con Julio César, hazlo entonces con el senador Tulio Cicerón. Él debe saber lo que se está gestando en el mismísimo senado.

– Mi… mi hijo está en medio y no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada perjudicial por la ambición de un hombre sin escrúpulos. Necesito tiempo para desenmascarar al traidor.

– Puedo proteger a tus hijas. Permítemelo, Creonte. Es lo que mi marido Anfitrión hubiese querido. ¡Lo sabes! Si ocurriese lo que tanto temes y te atormenta, tus hijas estarán protegidas.

Finalmente, Creonte claudicó.

– Aceptaré tu ayuda si lo mantenemos en secreto.

– Tienes mi promesa que no diré palabra alguna.

– Si sucediera lo peor…– continuó Creonte–, te pido que las protejas como su fueran tus propias hijas.

Alcemena apoyo una mano en su hombro.

Creonte respiró aliviado al fin.

–¡Yolao!– Meg corrió veloz al encuentro de su hermano. El centurión que lo acompañaba, así como los dos legionarios, detuvieron sus monturas al unísono.

– ¡Hijo!– Exclamó Eurídice–. Cuánto te hemos extrañado.

Yolao se dejó agasajar por su madre y sus hermanas

– Madre, le presento a Lucius Quintus, mi escolta personal. Triciptin y Postumio son los legionarios a sus órdenes.

Eurídice se apresuro a saludar a los hombres que acompañaban a su hijo.

– No teníamos modo de saber cuándo regresarías, hijo.

Yolao dio un paso al interior de la vivienda acompañado de su madre.

El centurión y los solados se quedaron rezagados.

Yolao no pudo dar una respuesta a las preguntas que le daban sus hermanas y su madre porque el centurión y los dos soldados hicieron su entrada en la estancia seguidos de un criado que los guiaba.

– Me muero por conocer las últimas noticias sobre Roma– dijo de pronto Calíope.

Yolao dudó un momento, si bien poco después complació a su hermana con uno de los chismes que más se comentaban en los círculos de la nobleza.

Eurídice miraba de hito en hito la escolta personal de su hijo. El centurión y los dos legionarios se mostraban firmes y silenciosos en presencia de ellos. "Qué sucedía para que su hijo necesitara una escolta?"

Yolao contempló con cierta ansiedad el rostro turbado de su madre. Como esposa de un ex militar, conocía a la perfección la vida en el ejercito y sabía que un hombre, fuese senador o cónsul, no llevaba escolta a menos que peligrase su vida. Sentía la necesidad de tranquilizarla, asegurarse que no había nada que temer, pero mentiría y ella se percataría de su mentira.

–Me aseguraré de que vuestro padre no se entretenga con los sirvientes– dijo Eurídice y acto seguido, abandonó la estancia y salió con pasos rápidos.

Meg meraba de forma directa al centurión que los observaba con ojos de águila. Meg se preguntaba por qué motivo no se había quitado el casco en el interior de la vivienda.

Triciptin y Postumio, los legionarios que acompañaban a Lucius Quintus, miraron a la joven con crecente curiosidad. Yolao les lanzó una mirada dura que ellos entendieron a la perfección.

Eurídice interceptó a su marido antes de que cruzara el atrio.

– Creonte, he de hablar contigo.

Creonte miró a su esposa con interés. Julia tenía en el rostro una mirada llena de alarma.

– Me gustaría saludar a nuestro hijo, querida. – le respondió el en voz baja.

– ¿Por qué motivo lleva Yolao escolta?– la pregunta directa lo dejó clavado al suelo.

– Es un senador de Roma, querida.

– Pero… únicamente es el emperador que lleva escolta de la guardia pretoriana.

Creonte no sabía qué decirle para tranquilizarla.

– Es el César quien lo ha dispuesto así, y no deberíamos cuestionar sus motivos.

Esa respuesta no satisfacción a Eurídice en absoluto. Intuía que su marido le ocultaba algo y le molestaba.

– Me ocultas algo y sabes que no soporto eso.

– ¿Puedo ya saludar y abrazar a nuestro hijo?– insistió el con un tono de voz elevado.

– ¡Padre!– Yolalo caminó directamente hacia su padre y lo abrazó con afecto.

– Tu madre está preocupada– dijo de pronto Creonte al mirar el rostro desencajado de su mujer.

Yolao entendía que su padre deseaba que él la tranquilizara y urdió una pequeña mentira para ello.

– Días atrás fui atracado por unos maleantes sin importancia en un lugar apartado y oscuro; el emperador creyó conveniente que tuviese escolta durante un tiempo hasta que mi inquietud se apaciguara.

La respuesta de Yolao tuvo el efecto contrario en su madre. Ella sabía que su hijo no caminaba en solitario por las zonas más alejadas de Roma. Supo que mentía y su inquietud aumento.

– ¿Qué os entretiene tanto?

La pregunta de Calíope hizo que Yolao soltara el aire que contenía.

Creonte era consciente de que tendría que hablar con su mujer. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se le decía a una madre que su hijo corría serio peligro?¿Y que había aceptado ser protegido por el hombre que había sido rechazado para contraer matrimonio con su hija?

Apenas había cantado el primer gallo cuando Meg salió silenciosa de la villa. Se echó sobre la cabeza el manto para cubrirse su cabello. Conocía la dirección que tenía que tomar para llegar al foro, la plaza principal en torno al cual se desarrollaba la ciudad y en la que tenía lugar la mayor parte del comercio.

La Vía Sacra era la calle más amplias de la ciudad de Roma. Meg pretendía llegar hasta el Forum , dedicado al comercio genérico de varias clases de bienes, sobre todo de lujo. Meg estaba decidida en ver las antigüedades, que había en el mercado. Como la distancia era bastante larga, había decidido madrugar para regresar a la villa como muy tarde a la hora premia antes de que despertaran. Si bien ahora se arrepentía de caminar sola sin la compañía de un sirviente. Apenas llevaba un tiempo caminando cuando Meg se percató de que la seguían. Aceleró el ritmo y se mantuvo separada, que eran bloques de viviendas humildes de varias alturas.

Meg caminaba a paso ligero sobre la calzada. En el silencio, solo interrumpido por el aullido de algún perro, se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos, e incluso su respiración agitada, y podía notar su pulso acelerado. Se giró sobre sí misma de improvisto, pero no acertó a ver a nadie caminando detrás de ella.

Seguramente lo había imaginado; sin embargo, admitió con franqueza que caminar por una zona que desconocía, y en solitario, no había sido una buena idea. Continuó su avance sin detenerse a ver las tiendas y talleres que se disponían en torno a pequeños jardines o pasillos. De uno de ellos salió un perro que logró darle un susto de muerte cuando trató de morderla. Meg hizo lo más estúpido que podía hacer; echó a correr seguida muy de cerca por el perro, que intentaba alcanzarla el manto que ondeaba tras ella. Finalmente sintió que tiraban de él hacia atrás y lo soltó de sus manos mientras seguía corriendo, pero sirvió de poco. El perro soltó la tela y se lanzó de nuevo tras ella. Meg sintió los dientes afilados en el tobillo y cayó de rodillas sobre la calzada.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo le hizo alzar el rostro, que tenía cubierto con las manos. Ahora se arrepentía y mucho de haber salido sin compañía…


	8. Chapter 8

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores, seguimos con la historia veremos que le pasara a Meg de su "pequeña" escapada… seguiremos sabiendo que es lo que pasara en el senado, cada vez las cosas se irán complicando mas para todos, y Hércules veremos como le va con su misión en Gallia...**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Estoy abierta a cualquier pregunta.**

 **Un saludo.**

Un hombre atizaba un látigo, que alcanzó al perro haciendo que este se fuera asustado. Detuvo la montura muy cerca de Meg y desmontó con agilidad. Se inclinó y la ayudó a alzarse.

Meg tenía las rodillas despellejadas y un mordisco que sangraba profundamente. El desconocido le tindío la mano que había perdido en la carrera. Sonrió de forma tímida mientras maldecía por el dolor que la herida le causaba.

–¿Estás loca, muchacha?– la voz grave contenía un reproche–.Este lugar no es el más indicado para pasear.

– Pretendía llegar al Forum– dijo con la cabeza alta, para no mostrarle su temor.

El hombre miró a Meg con ojo crítico. La túnica de seda doblemente ceñida era de muy buena calidad. Se fijó en el elaborado moño trenzado que sujetaban el castaño oscuro cabello y supo que pertenecía a una familia acomodada.

– Ese foro está muy alejado del centro de la ciudad. Y esta zona en particular es muy peligrosa para una chica de buena familia.

Un desconocido le había mostrado la falta de prudencia que había cometido y miro hacía abajo por la vergüenza que sentía ese momento. Tenía que disculparse y mostrar agradecimiento. Si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de un desconocido, ahora mismo estaría en el suelo llena de mordiscos de perro.

– Mi padre, Creonte, le mostrará su agradecimiento por tanta amabilidad.

El brillo de reconocimiento se paseó por los iris masculinos. Sin embargo, Meg no se percató.

– ¿Eres la hermana del senador Yolao?– Preguntó lleno de interés.

– ¿Conoce a mi hermano, señor?– le respondió Meg con otra pregunta.

– Oh perdóneme señorita, soy Tiberio Lépido.

Meg había escuchado ese nombre, pero no lograba recordar dónde.

El hombre prosiguió:

– Conozco a tu hermano del Senado.

Ahora Meg abrió los ojos atónita. ¡Ya sabía quién era! El hombre le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir a la montura, pero Meg no la aceptó.

– Te acompañaré a tu hogar.

Meg dio un paso hacia atrás y, al hacerlo, lanzó un gemido porque no podía apoyar el pie. El mordisco que le había dado el perro le dolía de veras

– ¿Estas lastimada?– Le preguntó él, pero Meg no se atrevía a subirse la túnica para observar la herida.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que lo admitiera. El hombre se inclinó sobre ella y le subió el ruedo de la tela para mirar el pie lastimado.

– Hay que curar la herida con urgencia– advirtió con voz seria.

Meg no se atrevía a mirar la herida. Clavo sus ojos en el semental blanco que montaba el senador, era tan casi tan grande como Pegaso . Se preguntó por qué motivo un senador de Roma salía a cabalgar a primera hora de la mañana, sin escolta ni sirvientes.

En ese momento sin que Meg se diera cuenta Tiberio, de un solo impulso la alzó y la dejó sentada sobre sus muslos. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera su hermano. Tiberio azuzó al caballo y comenzó un trote suave.

Gaius, el sirviente de su padre, salió a recibirlos cuando oyó los cascos del caballo que se detenían en la puerta de la entrada principal.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro al observarla descender de la montura en brazos de un completo desconocido. Tiberio no soltó a Meg en ningún momento; siguió sujetándola embarazos y siguió al sirviente que lo precedía para a uno de los aposentos, Yolao salió al encuentro de ambos. Meg hubiera podido reírse al ver el rostro de su hermano si no supiera lo que vendría después: un enfado tremendo.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido?

– Vuestra hermana ha sufrido un accidente cerca del Forum.

Su padre se fue acercando y su rostro palideció.

– Un perro le ha mordido y apenas puede caminar.– Tiberio la dejó sobre un diván lo suficientemente largo y ancho.

– ¡Por júpiter!¿Qué hacías en el Forum?– pregunto Yolao sin dejar de mirarla.

Creonte caminó directamente hacia su hija para observar con ojo crítico los mordiscos que iban adquiriendo un relieve púrpura.

– Yolao , ve en busca del médico para que atienda la herida de tu hermana; es mucho más seria de lo que parece..

Yolao miró a su padre con ojos entrecerrados. Regañadientes, al final Yolao cumplió la orden de su padre.

Lucius Quintus lo acompañó, pero antes de hacerlo miró con ojos especulativos y calculadores al senador Tiberio Lépido, mirada que no escapó a Creonte, que se preguntó el motivo para ese escrutinio.

–¿Qué pretendías al adentrarte en el mercado, Meg?– pregunto Creonte con vivo en ojo, sin quitar la mirada de Tiberio.

–Pretendía comprar un broche y solo esas cosas se encuentran en ese mercado, padre.

Su hija se había expuesto a un serio peligro por culpa de esa maldita obsesión de coleccionar cosas antiguas.

– ¿Te has vuelto loca?– inquirió con voz potente aunque pausada.

– Fue una estupidez, lo sé, padre– reconoció Meg– pero ansiaba verlos.

Tiberio miró a Meg con renovado interés.

Como si Creonte hubiera reparado en la presencia masculina, se volvió hacia él y lo invitó a salir de la estancia para agasajarlo. La hospitalidad romana era de sobra conocida, y él no pensaba obviarla.

Eurídice montó en cólera cuando se enteró de la escapada de Meg al Forum.

Creonte seguía en el tablinium conversando con el hombre que la había rescatado. Eurídice desconocía su nombre y Meg no se preocupó de revelárselo.

Los días en la bulliciosa ciudad de Roma resultaban agotadores para Meg. Acostumbrada como estaba al campo, los ruidos y la agitada actividad que observaba a su alrededor terminaba por extenuarla. Calíope había logrado comprar todo lo necesario para su boda, que se iba a celebrar en unos días. Meg jamás había visto tantas sedas y linos.

Calíope estaba envuelta en una tela brillante de color púrpura, y dudaba en la forma de recogerla en torno a su figura.

– Estás muy guapa– dijo Meg por enésima vez.

– No me convence el entretejido– espetó Eurídice de pronto.

Meg entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente. Ella no entendía de cortes ni de texturas, por lo que si tenía que soportar un momento más entre sedas y linos, iba a terminar gritando como una loca.

La entrada de Gaius logró captar la atención de Meg de inmediato. Traía las manos un paquete envuelto en una tela blanca que parecía hecha con papiros.

–Señora, un mensajero ha traído un obsequio para la pequeña Meg.

Eurídice lo miro atentamente– ¿Un obsequio? ¿Quién lo envía?

Meg se reincorporo de su posición sentada y cogió el paquete con una gran sonrisa. Como a cualquier muchacha, le hacía mucha ilusión recibir regalos aunque ignorara quién se los enviaba.

Rompió el grueso envoltorio y descubrió un objeto que le arrancó una exclamación de deleite. En sus manos tenía un broche echo de madera de olivo. Estaba adornado con varias chapas de oro y al centro grabada el símbolo de los dioses.

–¡Es precioso!– exclamo Calíope, que miraba el broche que sostenía Meg con expresión atónita.

– Es el broche de un emperador– se emociono Meg.

– No puedes aceptarla– dijo Eurídice sin dejarla de mirar.

– Madre, los obsequios no se rechazan.

Eurídice se giró hacia Gaius con el ceño contraído.

– ¿Dijo el mensajero de quién es el obsequio?

– Del senador Tiberio Lépido, mi domina.

Meg sintió la necesidad repentina de soltar el arma, parecía que le quemaba en las manos. Escapaba de su comprensión que un completo extraño la obsequiara con algo tan excepcional.

– Tienes la obligación de retornarlo a su dueño.–le indicó su madre con tono severo.– Es un regalo demasiado costoso.

– El mensajero mencionó que el senador la adquirió en un sitio especial, son objetos únicos.

Meg contuvo la respiración al ver a su madre vacilar.

– Esperadme aquí. Hablaré con vuestro padre sobre este asunto. Él mismo decidirá qué hacer con el obsequio.

El regalo suscitó una agria discusión entre los esposos. Creonte trataba de hacerle comprender a Eurídice que Meg debía actuar con prudencia para no provocar reacciones adversas. Tiberio era un senador influyente y debían proceder con mucha cautela para no despertar una animadversión que pudiera perjudicarla, salvo que esté último pensamiento no lo compartió con ella.

– Yo mismo hablaré con el senador para explicarle por qué motivo nuestra hija no puede aceptar un regalo tan costoso.

Eurídice miró a su esposo sopesando las diferentes alternativas, y llegó a la única conclusión posible.

– Temes que esté interesado en ella– musitó Eurídice.

Creonte sospechaba precisamente eso. Su hija había despertado el interés de un hombre muy peligroso de Roma.


	9. Chapter 9

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 9**

– Hace varios días que te noto alterado, Creonte– le confesó Eurídice con un hilo de voz.

Creonte expulso el aire que contenía en su totalidad.

– Soy un padre de familia preocupado por el futuro de sus hijo.

"Y es cierto", se dijo Eurídice.

– Que Meg no salga de la casa salvo en compañía de su hermano o mía. – Dijo Creonte.

– ¿Temes que el senador trate de propiciar un encuentro cuando rechaces su obsequio?

Creonte se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

– No pienso ser tan estúpido para adelantar acontecimientos que solo se encuentran en mi imaginación.

La respuesta no satisfizo a Eurídice en absoluto.

– Meg tiene intención de visitar Alcemena y Galena después del desayuno.

– Entonces la acompañare– sentenció Creonte– No obstante, antes devolveré el objeto a su dueño.

Las manos de Eurídice sujetaron las de su esposo con cariño. Verlo en este estado le producía una ansiedad acuciante.

– Ahora estoy preocupada por ti– confesó Eurídice, sincera.

– No hay necesidad de ello, querida. Considero este incidente un malentendido que no se repetirá.

– ¡Padre!– la potente voz de Yolao logró que Eurídice diera un respingón por la sorpresa.

Ambos progenitores lo miraron al unísono.

– Déjanos solos, cariño– solicito Creonte al oído de Eurídice– Después te contaré.

Creonte miró a su hijo y le pidió con un gesto de la mano que lo acompañara.

– Conduce tu espíritu hacia la serenidad, hijo mío.– le dijo Creonte al cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

– ¿Qué me serene?– preguntó Yolao fuera de sí.

Yolao regresaba de una sesión en el Senado, y , por su expresión furibunda, debía de haber tenido un encuentro desagradable con el senador Tiberio Lépido.

– El emperador requiere nuestra presencia en palacio– soltó de pronto Yolao.

Creonte lo observó con interés, aunque se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos.

–¿Por qué motivo? Es algo inusual– dijo de forma cauta.

– He golpeado al senador Tiberio Lépido– soltó de pronto.

– Como, un senador no actúa de esas maneras.– lo censuró con rudeza.

– Lo se… pero, tuvo el atrevimiento de hablarme sobre mi hermana.

Creonte desvió la vista de la figura de su hijo cuando tomaba asiento.

– Ese no es el verdadero motivo, ¿no es cierto?– le preguntó de forma directa.

Yolao lo pensó un instante, finalmente admitió:

– Me dio a conocer la decisión del emperador de designarlo nuevo censor de Roma.

Creonte cerró los ojos un instante.– Sé cuánto ansiabas ese nombramiento para ti. Sin embargo, no haberlo logrado no es motivo suficiente para enzarzarte, en una pelea en un lugar público.

– No lo golpeé por ello..– reveló de pronto

– ¿Entonces…?

– Me mostró el interés que ha suscitado Meg en él y lo beneficios que sería para mí tenerlo como aliado y no como rival. Fue un insulto que no pude obviar.

Creonte podía entender la reacción visceral de su hijo.

– Debiste controlarte– le recriminó.– Veremos al emperador y el ofreceremos una disculpa.

Yolao miró a su padre estupefacto.

– En modo alguno permitiré que cargues con las consecuencias de mi actuación. Soy responsable de esto y asumiré las medidas tomadas.

Creonte se miró las manos que le temblaban ligeramente.

– El emperador también ha solicitado mi presencia– le recordó.– Es posible que no tenga nada que ver con el altercado…

– Ignoro el motivo, padre, pero confío en que no tenga que ver con mi actuación.

– No aventuremos conclusiones, Yolao.

El requerimiento del emperador no era otro salvo la invitación personal a una fiesta que había pensado ofrecer al nuevo censor de Roma.

La fiesta proseguía en los exteriores de palacio, donde la alegría y la música discurrían por doquier.

Yolao paseaba con su madre. Se unió a ellos Alcemena, mientras Meg y Galena la tía de Hércules disfrutaban de una actuación que se había organizado muy cerca de una de las fuentes. Calíope y Caesar se habían escabullido de la familia como la pareja de enamorados que eran.

Julio César había tenido un detalle preferente con él, pues en ese momento los dos bebían vino.

– He pensado en Yolao para que sea el nuevo gobernador de Lusitania– la voz del emperador había sonado condescendiente.

Creonte se bebió el vino de la copa de un trago.

– Yolao se mostrará sumamente agradecido.

El emperador percibió en la voz de Creonte una cierta reticencia.

– Sé que tu hijo aspiraba a ser el nuevo censor de Roma.

Creonte parpadeó para alejar la confusión que había asomado a sus ojos al escuchar las palabras– Pero servirá mucho mejor en Lusitania.

– Es un gran honor y un enorme privilegio que ningún romano rechazaría.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos.

– El senador Ulpio me mostró su preocupación por la última votación de Yolao.

Creonte sabía que alguna cosa que ocurriese en el Senado no escapaba a la atención del emperador.

– En ocasiones Yolao muestra una vehemencia propia de su juventud.

El intento de Creonte de aligerar el error de su hijo en la votación no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

– Muy pocos hombres tan jóvenes como tu hijo obtienen un cargo en el Senado.

– Yolao me confesó que ese día estaba algo distraído– admitió con mirada franca–,aunque puedo asegurar que no volverá a suceder.

– Eso espero, Creonte. Otra votación negativa puede costarle a Roma un precio muy elevado.

Meg debía de haberse despistado porque no encontraba a Galena. Recorría cada rincón de los hermosos jardines y estancias sin resultados. Por doquier se encontraba con ciudadanos que reían y disfrutaban de las fiestas, así como senadores ancianos.

Giró hacia la izquierda tras la última columna y se topó con un pecho duro.

– Disculpe…

Unos ojos negros y fríos la analizaron de pies a cabeza. Meg de pronto se sintió como si estuviera desnuda. Se abrazó a sí misma por instinto.

– Nos vemos de nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión sin un perro que te persiga.

Tiberio Lépido estaba con un hombro apoyado en la gruesa columna de mármol.

– Andaba algo distraída– le confesó con un hilo de voz.

– Por algún motivo inexplicable, el hombre le producía una inquietud sobrecogedora. A Meg no le gustaba nada la forma en que la miraba.

Tiberio le mostró una sonrisa sardónica al percatarse del gesto femenino.

– Es una suerte que tropezaras conmigo, y no con otro perro salvaje.– le dijo él con voz candente, o eso le pareció a ella.

– Le agradezco infinitamente la ayuda que me prestó.

Tiberio se acercó un paso más hacia ella.

– Pero no aceptaste el regalo que te hice...

– No… no podía hacerlo. No había hecho nada para merecerme tal regalo y…

– Eso debería juzgarlo yo.– Dijo Tiberio secamente.

La mano masculina se posó en el hombro de Meg. El contacto le hizo dar un pequeño respingón. Era incorrecto que un hombre que no fuese un familiar la tocara.

– De… debo irme, perdone– se apresuró a decirle.

Sin embargo, la mano seguía sujetándola como si fuese de hierro. Meg temía ser grosera o elevar la voz porque detestaba llamar la atención.

–¿Qué pasa, me tienes miedo, querida?– le preguntó Tiberio en un susurro.

Meg intento controlar sus nervios.

– ¿Se debe temer lo que resulta peligroso. Dígame, senador, ¿lo es?¿Se considera un hombre peligroso?

Tiberio sonrió de forma abierta. Desde que la había descubierto caminando sola por la ciudad, supo que era una muchacha singular, atrevida y determinada.

– Lamenté que no aceptaras mi regalo.

Meg se percató de que él omitía la respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado.

– Mi padre le explicó el motivo para rechazarlo y le ofreció sus disculpas, ahora acepte las mías. Era un regalo demasiado hermoso y caro para aceptarlo, sobre todo porque procedía de un completo desconocido.

Meg le sostuvo la mirada mientras trataba de abrir los dedos masculinos para quitar la presión que hacían estos sobre su hombro.

–¡Suéltala!

La áspera voz de Yolao la sobresaltó.

– Estaba saludando a la hermana de un conocido– la respuesta había sonado burlona, y Meg desvió los ojos de su hermano al senador.

Existía un reto entre ellos, una tensión palpable. De pronto, fue consciente de que ella era el instrumento idóneo para el enfrentamiento entre ambos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tendría Tiberio para provocar a su hermano?

– ¡Vámonos Yolao! Padre nos estará buscando.

Pero Yolao no se movió y Tiberio tampoco.

– Te advertí de que no te acercaras a ella.

– ¿Insinúas que debería controlar quién pasea por los jardines del emperador y se cruza por el lugar donde me encuentro? Soy un simple invitado que estaba disfrutando de los aromas del jardín.

– Deberías llevar cuidado con ciertas rosas porque sus espinas pueden resultar mortales.

– ¡Vámonos, Yolao! Por favor.– Rogo Meg a su hermano.

– La que ha llamado poderosamente mi atención es una rosa sin espinas y tan seductora que estoy pensando seriamente en cortarla del tallo y llevarla conmigo.

Yolao dio un paso hacia delante, pero Tiberio no retrocedió ni en su postura ni en sus palabras, que habían sonado groseras.

– Me tomaré esas palabras como una amenaza– declaró Yolao con voz marcial.

– No es una amenaza, senador, si no una advertencia. Nada se interpone en mi camino. Confío en que no lo olvides.

Yolao tenía las mandíbulas apretada y los ojos entrecerrados.

– No soy yo quien olvida quién tiene sangre traidora en las venas.

Tras las palabras de Yolao, el aire se enrareció y la tensión alcanzó un punto de no retorno.

– ¡Por Júpiter que haré que te tragues esas palabras!– amenazó Tiberio.

– Vigila entonces tu cuello porque no tendré compasión si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana.

La amenaza provocó el efecto contrario. Tiberio se abalanzó sobre Yolao y lo sujetó del cuello con ambas manos, pero Yolao no se inmutó. Tiberio sintió perfectamente la punta aguda de la daga en sus costillas.

– ¡Te garantizo que te arrepentirás de amenazarme!– exclamó Tiberio.

– ¡Y yo te garantizo que te mataré si no haces caso de mis advertencias!– dijo Yolao.

– ¡YOLAO!– exclamo Creonte con ojos atónitos.

Meg aprovecho ese momento para avisar corriendo a su padre.

El prefecto del emperador se acerco detrás de Creonte y se interpuso entre los dos para separarlos.

–¡Es el hogar del emperador!¡Su oasis de paz!– dijo.– Ningún romano sea senador o no desenvaina un arma y vive para contarlo.

Yolao se sentía mortificado porque su acción podría perjudicar gravemente a su familia.

El prefecto le quito el puñal y ordenó a dos guardias pretorianos que lo acompañaran. Yolao fue conducido fuera de la estancia.

El emperador seguía en la ignorancia del altercado que había tenido lugar en sus dominios, aunque llegaría a sus oídos poco después y ello iba a desencadenar una tragedia sin fin para Yolao.


	10. Chapter 10

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 10**

Pasado un mes...

La voz colérica de Creonte llego a oídos de Meg, se preguntó qué podría haber ocurrido para que se viera interrumpido la armonía familiar.

Al llegar al umbral Meg, vio que su padre trataba de consolar a su madre, que tenía el rostro cubierto por las manos. Una extraña premonición se enroscó en su cuerpo produciéndole un ahogo. Ignoraba qué ocurría, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

– Nos vamos a Roma– dijo de pronto Creonte– Yolao nos necesita.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Meg estaba fuera de la estancia observándolo todo.

– ¿Qué sucede, padre?– preguntó Meg con voz angustiada.

Nunca había visto llorar a su madre. El presentimiento nefasto se enroscó todavía mas. Su padre ladeó la cabeza como si quisiera liberarse de una pesada molestia.

– El senador Tiberio Lépido ha sido asesinado…– dijo Creonte yendo de un lado a otro.

Eurídice estalló en un llanto amargado que le provocó a ella un vuelco en el corazón.

– Tu hermano ha sido acusado de su muerte. Debemos partir hacia Roma de inmediato.– dijo Creonte.

– Nuestras hijas deben quedarse aquí– protestó Eurídice insistente.

– No pienso perderlas de vista– dijo contundente– Vendrán con nosotros a Roma.

Meg se había quedado tan pálida como la cera. Su hermano no podía estar acusado de asesinato y recordó el incidente ocurrido en el palacio del emperador.

– Yolao… Yolao…– No pudo continuar la frase. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que iba alcanzando el tamaño de una nuez.

– ¡Tu hermano es inocente!– exclamo Creonte con voz severa.

Calíope apareció de pronto y miró la escena sin entender nada.

Meg se dio la vuelta y tomó a su hermana de la mano.

– Debemos prepararnos.

– ¿Qué sucede, Meg?

– Ahora te lo explico todo. Partimos hacia Roma– reiteró.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yolao, el lugar estaba vigilado por varios guardias pretorianos y Yolao se encontraba recluido en sus estancias, no le permitían la salida. La familia de Lépido pedían a voz en grito la cabeza del senador Yolao.

Julio César lo mantenía retenido hasta que se pudiera aclarar el asesinato.

Creonte intento buscar apoyo y ayuda entre sus amigos para salvar la vida de su hijo. Sin embargo, todos creían que Yolao era culpable.

Creonte observó a su hijo que estaba de espaldas. Miraba por la única ventana de la estancia hacia el exterior.

– Le he enviado un mensaje urgente a Hércules.

Yolao se giró hacia su padre y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Cómo está madre?– Yolao sabía que en esas situación Hércules no podría hacer nada. Estaba muy lejos de Roma.

– Muy preocupada– le respondió.

Yolao tragó de forma brusca.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido, Yolao?– le pregunto paternal quemaba de angustia.

Tras un momento largo, Yolao se volvió hacia su padre, con la mirada baja.

– Soy sospechoso de asesinato, aunque imagino que ya lo sabes.

Creonte li miro, eso no era lo que le había preguntado.

– Según me ha revelado el emperador, eres el único sospechoso. El único que tenía un motivo para el asesinato.– ahora lo vio apretar los labios con ira y darse la vuelta de forma brusca hacia el hueco de la ventana.– Estoy desolado– admitió Creonte con voz emocionada.

– Yo no asesiné al senador Tiberio, padre– El tono de voz estaba lleno de amargura.

– Estoy convencido de ello, hijo mío.

Yolao mostró una sonrisa.

– Me juzgará el Senado , padre.

Entre padre e hijo se estableció un silencio abrumador.

Creonte sospechaba quién estaba detrás del asesinato, pero no tenía forma de demostrarlo.

Yolao esperaba el comienzó del juicio en su hogar y no en un lugar lleno de asesinos y delincuentes. Iban a tener un juicio justo en vista de las circunstancias adversas, pero él sentía en su interior que nada volvería a ser igual para ninguno de ellos…

Eurídice estaba sentada frente a su hijo desde que el gallo cantara la primera vez. Habían transcurrido todas las horas del día sin que las circunstancias adversas hubieran cambiado un ápice. Bebían aguamiel en silencio. Los guardias seguirían en sus posturas firmes mirando hacia el frente, pronto llegaría el relevo para ellos.

– ¿Ha llegado Meg?– pregunto Yolao.

Hacía muchos días que no la veía. Seguía en casa de Alcemena.

– Alcemena está siendo un buen entretenimiento para que no se preocupe más de lo necesario. Mientras este con ella y Galena se mantendrá alejada de todo esto. – dijo Eurídice.

– Pronto anochecerá– comento Yolao.

Calíope se encontraba conversando con su amado en el antrio. La última vez que lo había visto, Caesar fue cuando el incidente con Meg.

– ¿Os quedareis mucho tiempo en Roma, madre?

Eurídice lo miro, ella no podía marcharse hasta que concluyera el juicio y todo terminara satisfactoriamente.

– ¿Estás preparada para lo peor?– le dijo Yolao.

El rostro de ella se descompuso. ¿Como podía Yolao hablar tan francamente sobre su posible ejecución? Eurídice de pronto se levanto y se arrodilló a los pies de su hijo. Le acaricio el rostro mirándolo fijamente.

– Prométeme… que jamás te rendirás.

Yolao tomo las manos de su madre

– ¡Dime, que no te rendirás Yolao!– insistió ella.

– Nunca me rendiré, madre.

La llegada del patriarca coincidió con el relevo de los guardias. Lucius Quintus venía acompañándolos y ese detalle le pareció inusual. Cuando Yolao miró a los dos legionarios que tomaban posiciones frente a la puerta, se percató de que no los conocía. Otros cuatro se mantenían fuera de la estancia, No eran guardias pretorianos.

Se escuchó un grito femenino desgarrador y pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia el atrio de la casa. Por instinto, yolao, Eurídice y Creonte salieron apresuradamente de la estancia donde se encontraban para indagar qué ocurría. Uno de los generales Titus Sempronio sujetaba a Calíope de los cabellos de forma brusca mientras la joven sollozaba. Con él había tres hombres armados. Todos eran familiares del senador Tiberio Lépido.

– ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué sucede aquí?– pregunto Creonte, que se dirigió directamente hacia su hija para tratar de liberarla.

– Lo han matado, padre– dijo la chica con voz ahogada por el llanto– Han matado a Caesar… y todos los sirvientes.

Yolao se dirigió directamente hacia Titus con claras intenciones de golpearlo. De pronto, fue sujetado por dos guardias que lo empujaron por los hombros hasta que cayó de rodillas.

Le alzaron el rostro de forma brusca y le pusieron un puñal en el cuello. Creonte miró hacia Lucius Quintus para entender qué ocurría. Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a otros dos guardias para que sujetaran a Creonte. Eurídice corrió hacia su hija, pero antes de llegar hasta ella Titus le soltó un puñetazo que la lanzó al suelo inconsciente. Creonte gritó y trato de ir junto a ella, pero no se lo permitieron.

Calíope gritó y el gesto le valió un sonoro bofetón de Titus.

– ¿Creías por un momento que no vengaría la muerte de mi sobrino?– le espetó a Yolao.

– No he matado a Tiberio– respondió Yolao lleno de amargura.

Calíope gimió por el daño que le hacían al estirarle los cabellos.

– ¿Pensabas en algún momento que ibas a liberarte del castigo que mereces? Nadie asesina a un Sempronio sin pagar con su vida, y no esta tu amigo Hércules para ayudarte, verdad…

Acto seguido abofeteó a Calíope. Estos la tiraron al suelo y le desgarraron las ropas hasta dejarla desnuda. Creonte soltó un alarido espeluznante al ser consciente de que iban a violar a su hija delante de él. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de liberarse, pero los hombres que lo sujetaban eran mucho más fuertes. Yolao trató de soltarse y recibió un golpe en el estómago.

– ¡Depravados, soltadla!– bramo Creonte –¡No le hagáis daño!

– Suelta a mi hermana o juró que te mataré– amenazó Yolao, que forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse.

Titus miró a uno de los soldados que sujetaban a Creonte y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Yolao siguió la mirada de este y se fijó en el arma que desenvainaba. Acababa de descubrir que los soldados que dirigía Lucius Quintus eran mercenarios. Los delataba las armas que no llevaban el sello de la legión. Eran desertores que se vendían al mejor postor.

El mercenario desenvainó la espada y sin más preámbulos le cortó el cuello a Creonte.

– ¡Noooo, padre!– El grito de Yolao retumbó en el silencio de la Villa.

Titus marchó directamente hacia él con una daga en la mano. Los soldados lo sujetaron más fuerte. Al llegar donde estaba Yolao, le clavó la hoja afilada en el costado hasta la empuñadura; después la retorció. Yolao cayó hacia delante en una contracción. La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo como un río.

– Tardarás en morir, ¡asesino! Y, mientras lo haces, verás con tus propios ojos cómo violamos a tu madre y a tu hermana…

Tras decir esas palabras, uno de los hombres se puso de rodillas junto a Calíope, le abrió las piernas y la penetró con violencia inusitada. Yolao vio como su hermana gritaba. Cuando terminó, otro ocupó su lugar.

Con Eurídice hicieron lo mismo, que apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría. La dejaron desnuda y abusaron de ella uno a uno.

A pesar de la herida mortal que sufría en el costado, Yolao se debatía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de llegar hasta ellas.

Yolao giró el rostro hacia Lucius Quintus.

– ¡Piedad, Lucius! ¡Piedad!– rogó Yolao–.¡Ayúdalas! ¡Por los dioses! ¡Haz conmigo lo que desees pero déjalas a ellas!

Tito lo agarró de los cabellos y le sujetó el rostro para que mirara la escena espeluznante que ocurría delante de sus ojos mientras lo abofeteaban repetidamente.

– Ya no eres un senador Romano, Yolao, regresa a Grecia que es donde perteneces… – le susurró al oído.

Lloraba profusamente mientras contemplaba cómo violaban a su madre y su hermana.

Uno de los hombres de Sempronio, cuando termino, le cortó el cuello de Eurídice. Calíope quedó en el suelo como un trapo.

Yolao sabía que iba a morir. Su estado era ya previo a la muerte.

Cuando el último de los hombres terminó de violar a Calíope, él le hizo un gesto para que la degollara. Lucius lo sujetó del brazo para impedírselo.

– ¡No!– ordenó de pronto–. Será vendida como esclava. La muchachas hermosas como Calíope valían mucho dinero en los harenes turcos y él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

– Juré matar a todos los miembros de esta familia– sentenció Titus con la voz llena de odio.

– Las hijas serán vendidas como esclavas– reiteró en un tono que no admitía discusión–. Es mi ultima palabra.

De repente, Titus se percató de que faltaba un miembro más.

– ¡ Maldita sea… falta una de las hijas MEGARA, la quiero muerta!– tronó con voz inhumana.

Pero Lucius tenía otros planes.

– A mi orden, ¡ejecutadlos!– la potente voz de Lucius Quintus hizo reaccionar a los hombres de Sempronio aunque tarde.

Tras la atrocidad sexual que habían cometido, se encontraban lujuriosamente relajados, con los sentidos aletargados, circunstancias que aprovechó Lucius. Los soldados los sujetaron uno a uno antes de que pudieran asir sus armas y los mataron. Titus Sempronio no pudo hacer nada porque la espada de Lucius la tenía clavada en el estómago.

– ¿Pero qué…?– No pudo continuar la pregunta. Su cuerpo cayó de espaldas al suelo.

El patio estaba lleno de sangre y de cuerpos masacrados. Calíope estaba casi muerta por el brutal asalto. Lucius extendió su capa sobre el cuerpo desnudo y ordenó a uno de sus hombres que la alzara para llevársela.

– Prended fuego a la casa– ordenó.

– Señor– pregunto uno de sus hombre– que haremos con la muchacha que falta.

Lucius lo miro con una sonrisa.

– De esa me encargare yo personalmente..


	11. Chapter 11

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 11**

Alcemena se tapó la boca para contener un gemido. Sus ojos veían con asombro el aspecto de Gaius. Tenía el rostro y las manos ennegrecidas, como si hubiese estado revolcándose en hollín, y tenía la túnica cubierta de sangre.

– ¡Debe tratarse de un error!– exclamó horrorizada– ¿Dónde está?

– Con el magus Galeno. No podía traerlo aquí.

Galeno era un curandero loco al que nadie hacía caso.

–¿Cómo lo llevaste hasta allí? La distancia es muy larga– inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Gaius le narró lo sucedido.

– Si te han descubierto…– Alcemena no terminó la frase.

Gaius le hizo un gesto de negación.

– ¡Tengo que ver a Yolao!– Alcemena se colocó el manto sobre los hombros, pero Gaius le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

– Piénselo, señora, pueden seguirla. Conocen la gran amistad que os uno con la familia de Yolao… Es mejor que crean que todos están muertos en el interior de la villa. Si algún soldado se percata de que camina por la ciudad, podría dar la voz de alarma.

Gaius tenía razón.

Alcemena tenía el pecho una congoja terrible.– ¿Qué harán con Calíope?

De pronto, unos golpes insistentes en la puerta de acceso a la villa le hicieron dar un respingón. Gaius mostró el terror que sentía.

"¡Lo habían seguido!" Se escucharon pasos apresurados, empujones y órdenes marciales. Era Lucius Quintus con sus dos solados Triciptin y Postumio.

– Busco a la joven Meg hija de Creonte– la voz masculina había sonado prepotente.

Alcemena inspiró fuertemente. Trató de recobrarse de la impresión que había recibido, pero no logró engañar a nadie. Le temblaban demasiado las manos.

– la joven se encuentra descansando– dijo Alcemena inquieta.

Lucius hizo un gesto a los dos guardias que lo acompañaban, y estos acataron la orden de inmediato. Dos sirvientes se interpusieron en su camino y fueron empujados con violencia.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Alcemena con voz natural – No olvide que se encuentra en el hogar de mi difunto marido Anfitrión, un respeto señor Lucius Quintus.

– Tengo órdenes del prefecto de llevarme a la joven. Ya no es ciudadana romana. Todos sus privilegios de venir aquí en Roma ya no las tiene.

– ¿Y por qué motivo, se le priva de tal derecho, mi general? – insistió con la voz cada vez más temblorosa.

– La familia de senador Yolao ha asesinado a Titus Sempronio y a tres miembros más de esa familia.

Alcemena el estómago se le hizo un nudo. Lo que le había contado Gaius era completamente diferente y supo que el centurión mentía.

– No puede llevarse a Meg. No lo permitiré.

Lucius la miró con insolencia.

– La muchacha será vendida como esclava, igual que su hermana.

Gaius mantenía los ojos bajos.

Alcemena pensó algo rápidamente y al fin dijo:

– La joven hija de Creonte es la esposa de mi hijo Hércules, general de Roma… señor Lucius Quintus, y es un hombre de confianza por el mismísimo emperador Julio César. – por un momento, Lucius vaciló. Sus ojos mostraron la confusión que la información le había provocado–¿ De verdad desea enfrentarse a su furia sacando a su esposa de su hogar?

Lucius no era tan estúpido. Si la muchacha estaba casada con Hércules, no podía perder los privilegios como romana porque entonces pertenecía a la familia de su esposo…

Gaius parpadeó atónito. Era la primera noticia que tenía al respecto.

Por la puerta entraron Triciptin y Postumio llevando a Meg a la fuerza.

La tía de Hércules la seguía de cerca con el corazón en un puño. Ninguna de las dos había oído los golpes en la puerta, ni las voces subidas de tono.

– ¿Qué sucede, Alcemena?– preguntó Meg completamente alarmada.

Lucius tenía que cerciorarse porque podía ser una mentira urdida con el fin de evitar que se la llevaran.

– Tengo que comprobar si es cierto– le dijo Alcemena

Esta le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

– Por supuesto– aceptó la mujer–, le mostraré el consentimiento de el padre de Meg y el de mi hijo, estas quedaron registradas por el juez Pomponio.

Lucius miró al soldado que sujetaba a Meg y le indicó con un gesto que esperara pero que no la soltara. Poco después ambos regresaron, aunque el rostro del oficial era más severo todavía.

– Hablaré con el perfecto sobre este nuevo cambio.– Alcemena asintió con la cabeza– Regresaré.

Los militares abandonaron la villa de forma rápida.

Alcemena se apoyó sobre una columna y soltó el aire poco a poco. Gaius no se había movido del sitio y Meg tenía en los ojos un brillo de confusión.

– Gaius, por favor, tráele a Meg una infusión , lo necesitara…– dijo– Meg querida, siéntate aquí con migo.

Gaius regreso con la infusión.

Meg se preguntaba que pasaba, "¿algo le ha pasado a sus padres, Yolao?"

Alcemena la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó muy fuerte. Los ojos de Meg se iban llenando de lágrimas que trataban de contener porque se temía lo peor.

Alcemena se dirigió hacia el oído de ella y le fue susurrando la desgracia que se había abatido sobre su familia. Meg trató de separarse de ella porque necesitaba respirar, pero Alcemena no se lo permitió.

No obstante, Meg no lloró. Alzó el rostro para mirar a los ojos de Alcemena, inspiró profundamente e instantes después se desmayo. Uno de los criados acompañado por Galena se la llevaron a una de las habitaciones.

– Gaius, envía un mensaje al juez Pomponio para que me reciba de inmediato. Una vez lo hayas hecho, prepáralo todo para emprender un viaje. – Gaius le hizo un gesto apenas perceptible con la cabeza.

– Alcemena, ¿qué sucede?– preguntó Galena cada vez más asustada.

– Muchos problemas, mi querida Galena; por eso trato de ganar tiempo.

Alcemena le pidió que acompañara a Meg hasta que despertara para servirle de apoyo. Galena lo hizo sin dudar un solo instante.

Meg estaba palida y alguna que otra lagrima caía en su bello rostro.

Alcemena regresó mucho después y continuó con la preparación del viaje.

– Gaius– llamó Alcemena mientras esperaba la llegada del médico, para que viera a Meg.– debes ir hasta Gallia y encontrarte con Hércules.

El criado la miró con los ojos atónitos porque era un viaje largo y peligroso.

– Lo haré, señora– le dijo con firmeza– ¿Qué mensaje debo darle?

Alcemena se masajeó el cuello bajo la nuca para aliviar la tensión que sentía.

– El mensaje no será escrito y solo debes transmitírselo a él… Esto mi fil Gaius es muy importante. Si no das con su paradero, regresa.

Cuando Gaius se marcho, Alcemena se dejo caer en la silla. "¡ Hércules hijo mío, ni te imaginas cuánto te necesito!"

– Lo he preparado todo para que marches a Tebas de inmediato– la voz de Alcemena le llegó entre brumas. Apenas era consciente de todo lo que trataba de todo lo que trataba de explicarle–. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Meg?

Meg sentía el corazón roto.

– Tu padre Creonte sospechaba que Yolao iba a tener muchos problemas, decidió protegerte y te unió en matrimonio con Hércules.– los ojos de Meg se agrandaron–Por ese motivo no han podido llevarte, aunque temo que Lucius logre salir con la suya y consiga…

– No puedo marcharme a Tebas, ¡tengo que ayudar a mi hermana!– exclamo enfadada.

– Escúchame, Meg, se que es difícil pero, necesito que me escuches.– le pidió Alcemena– He podido hablar con el juez Pomponio, que era un gran amigo de mi esposo, para que compre a Calíope. A mí no me lo permitirán porque ahora tú eres parte de mi familia.

– Temo por la vida de mi hermana– confesó entre balbuceos– ¡Tengo que ayudarla! ¡No puedo huir!

– Mírame, Megara.– la orden femenina no admitía discusión. – Juré a tu padre, que os protegería a ambas si algo le ocurría a él o a tu hermano. Conseguiré que tu hermana se reúna contigo en Tebas, vale– Alcemena le tocó el rostro en una caricia de afecto .– Logré salvarte uniéndote en matrimonio a Hércules y dedicaré todas mis fuerzas en salvar a Calíope.

Meg respiro hondo y después de unos minutos, pregunto:

– He… Hércules ¿lo sabe?

Alcemena sabía que tenía que mentir, y lo hizo con un gesto aunque no con palabras.

– He preparado tu marcha a Tebas. Galena te acompañara

– ¿Qué ocurrirá… con mi hogar, el hogar de mis padres y mis hermanos?– pregunto Meg de pronto.

Alcemena inspiró profundamente porque la muchacha comenzaba a aceptar su destino. Hasta ahora, todo había salido bien, pero temía seriamente el comportamiento de su hijo cuando se enterase de su nueva posición.

Yolao desmontó del caballo que jadeaba y espumaba por la boca. Había cabalgado sin descanso hasta el punto de agotar al animal por completo.

Se encontraba débil, al punto del desmayo, porque apenas se había alimentado durante el viaje. El trayecto de Roma hasta Gallia había resultado agotador y muy peligroso, pero él tenía la intención de buscar la ayuda del único hombre en la que podría brindársela: Hércules. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba pudo observar con atención la creciente actividad que había en el campamento. Yolao sopesó la forma más idónea de introducirse en la tienda de Hércules sorteando la extrema vigilancia.

 **Mientras…**

Hércules miró el pliego que le había sido enviado desde Roma. El mismo se le informaba de la muerte de su primo Caesar en el hogar de Creonte. Parpadeo varias veces porque la noticia le resultaba difícil de creer.

"¿Que había pasado, por que la muerte de su primo?" "¿Qué has hecho, Yolao?" Lo mas preocupante de todo era, "¿por qué?"

Dejó el pliego encima de la mesa y se giró un terció sobre sí para mirar la sombra que se cernía sobre él.

Era Yolao…

Su rostro estaba demacrado y ojeroso. Parecía un hombre derrotado.

Yolao dio un paso al frente y, al hacerlo, el dolor de la herida del costado le provocó un gemido.

– ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Hércules!– rogó con el alma en vilo.

El mentón de Hércules se tensó hasta el punto de hacer crujir los dientes.

– Han asesinado a mis padres, Hércules. En mi presencia. Nada pude hacer para ayudarlos, y nada , me tortura más que esa circunstancia.

El silenció de su amigo de la infancia le resulto incómodo, desquiciante.

– Yolao, los informes me dicen todo lo contrario a tus palabras y me advierten que eres un asesino– dijo algo frio. Hércules se encontraba entre la espada y la pared…

– No… Tiberio Lépido y tres familiares suyos mataron a sangre fría a mi padre. Violaron y asesinaron a mi madre y a mi hermana la violaron sin compasión…– Yolao no pudo continuar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Hércules se paso una mano por su nuca, inspiró hondo al escuchar las revelaciones. Se sintió profundamente afectado por la muerte de sus amigos. Sin embargo, el prefecto Lavio, el hombre que él consideraba fiel a Roma, no había mencionado nada sobre ello, y se preguntó el motivo…

– Me retuvieron y me apuñalaron– continuó Yolao.

– Yolao…– interrumpió Hércules– ¿Quién mató a mi primo Caesar?

Yolao no pudo responderle lo ignoraba.

– No… no lo sé Hércules, lo siento.– La respuesta era la que esperaba Hércules – Los mataron a todos; incluso lo intentaron con migo, salvo que no lo consiguieron.– Yolao se levantó la túnica y le mostró la herida del costado, que parecía infectada.– Por ese motivo imploro tu ayuda, ¡necesito encontrar a mis hermanas! Y solo confío en ti.

Hércules inspiró abatido, quería ayudar a su amigo pero la duda estaba.

– ¿Mataste a Tiberio Lépido?

El rostro de Yolao palideció todavía mas y comprendió que si pretendía la ayuda de Hércules, tenía que ser completamente sincero con él.

– No lo hice con mis manos, pero pagué a otro para que lo hiciera.

Hércules cerró los ojos con un gran pesar en su ánimo. Había esperado que Yolao negara la pregunta.

– Permíteme que te explique por qué lo hice– se apresuró a decir, aunque era demasiado tarde.

Hércules levanto la mano para detenerlo.

– ¡Hércules! ¡No es lo que imaginas!– trató de defenderse.

– ¡Por los dioses, Yolao!¿Qué piensas que puedo imaginar?– le espetó de forma abrupta– Ibas a ser juzgado por asesinato. Tienes las manos manchadas…¿Cómo pudiste dejarte llevar por la rabia Yolao? Te creía un hombre íntegro– Hércules guardó silencio mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos. Estaba agotado, necesitaba unos minutos para tomar resuello.

– Mi padre– dijo Yolao lentamente– descubrió una conspiración en el senado y Tiberio Lépido tenía un papel relevante en ella.

– Eso no te daba derecho tomarte la leí por tu cuenta.– le recriminó Hércules con voz algo elevada.

– Lo sé…– admitió dolido–, y pagaré por ello. Sin embargo, no me encuentro aquí para rogarte por mi vida, sino para suplicarte que me ayudes a encontrar a mis hermanas.

– Lamento la muerte de tus padres– se condolió Hércules.

Yolao intuyó que no iba ayudarlo – ¿No… no me vas ayudar?– y una ira se apodero de él– ¡Degollaron a mi madre!– La voz de Yolao se desgarró– ¡A mi padre!– continuó–. De haber estado en mis manos, los habría matado a todos sin compasión, pero no fui yo, ¡maldita sea!

Publio Cornelio y Bruto Tarquinio habían escuchado los gritos y corrieron a la tienda de Hércules.

Hércules les hizo un gesto apenas perceptible con la cabeza para que entraran.

– Prendedlo– les dijo a ambos.

Los ojos de Yolao se abrieron con horror.

– ¡Ayúdame, Hércules, ayúdame! Imploro con la voz entrecortada.

– Encerrarlo con los presos galos.

Los dos guardias lo sujetaron y lo arrastraron fuera de la presencia de Hércules, pero Yolao se revolvió.

– No me importa mi vida, Hércules, cóbratela, pero ayuda a mis hermanas, protégelas de Lucius Quintus, o juro que te haré conocer la misma desdicha que yo.

Hércules se giró hacia él, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de odio.

– Roma no ayuda a los asesinos, ni yo tampoco.

Tras las palabras del general. Yolao comenzó a gritar como un poseso.

Publio y Bruto lo arrastraron fuera de la tienda perdiéndose los gritos desgarradores.

De repente, con infinita rabia, Hércules barrió con un brazo todos los rollos y pergaminos que había encima de la mesa.

"¡Maldito estúpido, le acabas de salvar la vida", se recriminó con dureza. Al encerrarlo con los presos galos y no devolverlo a Roma, le había salvado la vida… " Espero no equivocarme porque algo me dice que todo esto huele mal" pensó.

Los dos guardias regresaron a la tienda. Eran hombres que no hacían preguntas y se limitaban a catar las órdenes.

– Regreso a Roma– dijo Hércules de pronto– Publio, te quedarás a cargo de los hombres hasta que el emperador decida lo contrario. Bruto, registra el senador Yolao con nombre galo y ocúpate de que no difunda la noticia de que se encuentra apresado en Gallia.

Hércules tenia que llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

– ¿Es grave, mi señor?– se decidió a preguntar Publio

Durante un momento Hércules no respondió– Mucho, me temo. El senador Yolao habla de una conspiración en el senado y del asesinato impuesto de dos miembros de su familia.– Ambos guardias tensaron los hombros.

– Aquí todo está controlado, señor– apuntó Bruto

– Marche tranquilo, nos ocuparemos de que todo siga igual– dijo Publio.

Con mas tranquilidad Hércules se fue preparando para partir hacía Roma.

 **Un capitulo intenso , espero que os guste.**

 **Veremos lo que le espera a Hércules con la nueva noticia del matrimonio :P . Y si podrá averiguar algo de la conspiración…**

 **Un saludo mis queridos lectores.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 12**

Estaba agotado, sudoroso. No había podido refrescarse antes de hablar con el emperador.

El prefecto Lavio y varios guardias pretorianos precedieron al emperador Julio César cuando hizo su entrada majestuosa.

Hércules se cuadró y miró de frente al hombre más importante de Roma.

– Te veo espléndidamente– dijo el emperador a Hércules– El aire de la Gallia te sienta francamente bien.

Hércules no estaba de acuerdo, pero no contradijo al emperador.

– El viaje ha sido largo aunque sin contratiempos– le respondió con voz neutra.

– ¿Cómo van los asuntos en Gallia?– pregunto el emperador.

– Como el emperador lo ha dispuesto– respondió.

– Algún problema con los galos.

– Algunas incursiones y escaramuzas ya controladas, señor.

– Algún día se hablara de la gloria del Imperio– dijo Julio César con la voz cargada de orgullo.

Hércules bebió un trago largo de vino sin apartar los ojos del prefecto. Este se movía de forma lenta, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Julio César no le prestaba atención, pero él tenía puesto todos sus sentidos en Lavio.

– Lamento decir– comenzó el emperador– que te he hecho llamar porque tenemos que tratar un asunto bastante delicado y que te concierne en exclusiva.

Hércules dejó de mirar al prefecto para centrarse su atención en Julio César.

– Ya conoces el tremendo escándalo que abate al senado por lo sucedido en la familia de Yolao– Hércules mantuvo silenció– Nunca habría esperado algo así de Creonte, ni de su hijo…– El emperador guardó silencio durante unos minutos– De verdad que los apreciaba a los dos…

Lavio detuvo su deambular y se quedó frente a Hércules.

– Calíope ha perdido la ciudadanía romana– continuó el César. – Ha sido vendida como esclava.– El prefecto lo seguía escudriñando con inusitada atención– Pero no puedo aplicar la misma ley para la esposa de un general de Roma– Hércules mantuvo la misma cautela desde el comienzo.– Sin embargo, querido amigo– continuo el emperador– La familia Sempronio no está de acuerdo y piden un castigo ejemplar para Megara, tu esposa…

Si Hércules hubiera bebido un tragó de vino, habría terminado escupiéndolo en el rostro de César.

Hércules reacciono de inmediato y con la mayor naturalidad pregunto:

– ¿Qué castigo ejemplar espera la familia Sempronio?

– Que seas tú el que imparta justicia con el senador Yolao.

Al fin llegaban al meollo de la cuestión.

– ¿Dónde cree que se encuentra?– preguntó de pronto.

Lavio se acercó un paso más hacia ellos. El emperador no se percató.

– Huyó de su hogar tras prenderle fuego para borrar su delito– aclaró el prefecto– Creemos que tratará de contactar contigo.

– Por ese motivo hemos pensado que podrías marcharte a Tebas con tu esposa– prosiguió el emperador.

– ¿A Tebas, con mi esposa?– repitió Hércules

– En tu villa lejos de todo que sea del ejercito, en senador Yolao se mostrará confiado– Continuo Lavio.

La sorpresa iba en aumento.

– Dudo de que el senador Yolao emprenda un viaje tan largo y arriesgado.– dijo Hércules

– Estás equivocado– continuo el prefecto– Se arriesgará porque no tiene nada que perder.

– ¿Por qué supones que se pondrá en contacto conmigo?– Hércules necesitaba sacar toda la información posible de Lavio. Intuyó que sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever con sus palabras.

– Estás casado con su hermana. Te creerá un oficial retirado. Te buscara en Tebas y allí ejercerás la justicia que la familia de Sempronio espera– sentenció el emperador.

Cuando miró a Lavio le pareció observar un brillo de interés desmesurado en apartarlo de Roma. Enviándolo a Tebas se aseguraba de tenerlo lejos. Lejos, ¿por qué?, se preguntó con incredulidad.

– ¿Qué haré en Tebas mientras espero que el senador trate de contactar conmigo?

La risa del prefecto le puso la piel de gallina.

– ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre en su hogar junto a su bella esposa?

– Quién me sustituirá en Gallia?– preguntó en un intento de ganar tiempo para evaluar las opciones.

– Mésala Valerio– dijo el emperador

– Tendrás que partir en breve– dijo el prefecto– Te acompañara Lucius Quintus y sus dos guardias.

Hércules negó reiteradamente con la cabeza.

– Si he de marchar a Tebas, prefiero irme con mis soldados: Publio Cornelio y Bruto Tarquinio– Hércules tomó aire– Lucius ,Triciptin y Postumio pueden sustituir a mis hombres en Gallia hasta mi regreso.

El emperador no puso objeción.

Hércules confiaba en recabar la suficiente información sobre lo que realmente había sucedido.

– ¡Madre!– El grito de Hércules retumbo en la casa– ¡Madre!

Alcemena estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde estaría sentado su padre si estuviera vivo. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y la mirada seria. No le ofreció ni una sonrisa de bienvenida, algo que lo desconcertó. Miró a su hijo con el corazón en un puño. Sabía que había llegado a la ciudad por un mensajero que Hércules había enviado.

– Imagino que ya estás informado de todo– le dijo su madre mientras uno de los criados dejaba una bandeja en la mesa con vino, agua fresca y fruta.

Hércules seguía de pie sin dar un paso en dirección a su madre.

– ¿Estoy casado con Megara?– preguntó de pronto.

Alcemena entorno los ojos.

– Estoy esperando una explicación detallada, madre.

Alcemena no se anduvo con rodeos y le fue explicando.

– ¿Quién es su asesino, pudo verlo Gaius?– pregunto Hércules

– Gaius no lo vio. Cuando me lo explico todo, decidí enviarlo a Gallia para que te informara de todo, Hércules.

– Gaius no llegó, madre.– Hércules temía que le hubiese sucedido algo.

– Hijo mío, tenía que ayudar a la joven Meg ya se que no tienes mucha relación como Yolao que es tu amigo de la infancia… pero, hice lo que me dictó la conciencia y el corazón. Utilicé tus consentimientos para unirte en matrimonio a ella y así poder salvarla.

– Poro no te entregué esos poderes para eso…

El pecho de Alcemena se llenó de aire.

– Creonte estaba desesperado– continuó ella.

– Yolao es culpable , madre.

Alcemena negó la acusación de forma contundente.

– Yolao no es un asesino.

Hércules contuvo su réplica por respeto. Su madre ignoraba que el propio Yolao la había confesado que era culpable… pero ya buscaría la palabras adecuadas, no era el momento.

Alcemena se levantó y camino directamente hacia su hijo.

– Envié a tu esposa a Tebas.

Hércules alzo las manos– ¡Madre!– exclamó dolido–¡Me ha desposado con una mujer que apenas conozco, y aunque sea la hermana de mi amigo, yo no…

Durante un momento ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

– Meg es una gran mujer, astuta, valiente, atractiva... , que la recuerdes de mas pequeña no significa que siga siendo una niña, Hércules. – dijo con la voz firme. – Además, Meg es la mujer perfecta para ti.

Hércules la miro de soslayo.

– Le prometí a Creonte que me ocuparía de su familia si le ocurría alguna desgracia– Confeso Hércules con voz entrecortada.

Alcemena guardó silencio un instante antes de decir, como si pensara las palabras…– Yolao demostrará su inocencia y todo será igual que antes del asesinato de Tiberio.

Hércules estaba cansado, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia sus aposentos, necesitaba analizar todo aquello.

Alcemena volvió a tomar asiento mientras esperaba que su hijo se tranquilizara con el baño.

 **Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Se que este capitulo es más corto pero ya el próximo lo alargare un poco más.**

 **Un saludo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Holaaa Chicos! espero que lo estéis disfrutando, aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Un saludo a todos mis lectores.**

Hércules se secó el cuerpo con la toalla ensimismado en sus pensamientos contradictorios. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba convencido de que su madre había actuado correctamente al tomar las decisiones a las que se vio obligada tras el asesinato de Creonte y Eurídice. "¿Qué descubriste, Creonte?" Lo más preocupante se formulaba en la mente de Hércules de forma continua. Él sabía que Yolao ansiaba el cargo de censor… "Creonte era la clave", se dijo, pero no podría hacer nada porque tenía que marcharse a Tebas a esperar a un fugitivo que estaba preso en Gallia. Tenía que proteger a Yolao, ocultarlo de los hombres que estaban interesados en culparlo. Sin embargo. ¿por qué motivo admitiría su culpabilidad si pretendía obtener su ayuda?

Cuando entró al triclinio, Alcemena lo estaba esperando. No se había cambiado de ropa e intuyó que estaba demasiado alterada para preocuparse por su aspecto.

– Tomaré algo ligero, pues debo encontrarme con Pomponio– le anunció a Alcemena. Ella parpadeó ligeramente– Deseo saber como está Calíope y lo que podemos hacer por ella.– Su madre lo miro sin responder. – Tengo que marcharme a Tebas cuando mis hombres lleguen a Roma desde Gallia.– prosiguió Hércules. – El emperador desea que espere en Tebas por si aparece Yolao. Una vez haya conectado conmigo, deberé darle muerte.

Los ojos de Alcemena se entornaron al considerar esa posibilidad.

– ¿Yolao irá a buscarte a Tebas? ¿Por qué?

Hércules tomó un sorbo de vino de forma pausada. Hercules no le conto toda la verdad, era preferible que todos sus allegados ignoraran dónde se encontraba el senador Yolao.

– No parece que te preocupe que tenga que marcharme de Roma.

Alcemena tomó una aceituna y se la llevó a la boca.

– Allí te espera tu esposa– le respondió con una sonrisa engañosamente suave.

A Hércules no le gustó en absoluto la frivolidad que mostraba.

– Disculpa, Hércules, estás demasiado tenso; simplemente pretendía aligerar tus pesares.

– Tengo motivos para estar preocupado– respondió al fin.

Alcemena se mordió el labio inferior para contener una protesta.

Hércules de mas joven era un niño alegre, y con su amigo Yolao jugaban a héroes… Pero desde que Anfitrión falleció, las cosas cambiaron. Cuando Hércules se alisto en el ejercito, era uno de los hombres que se exigía mucho más a sí mismo que al resto de hombres que comandaba.

Llego a ser el preferido para el emperador, pero, tenia una de las imperfecciones. Nunca pensaba en sí mismo ni en su propio bienestar. Por ese motivo ella había actuado como lo había hecho, porque deseaba que fuese feliz, con una mujer que lo comprendiere y amara.

– Cuando todo acabe, me divorciaré de ella– le soltó él de sopetón.

Alcemena rodo los ojos, "que tozudo era, cuando se dará cuenta que en el fondo muy en el fondo sentía algo…" pensó.

– Ella se llama Megara y por ahora es tu esposa. Es una chica alegre o mas bien lo era al antes de perder a sus padres. A su hermana. A su hermano…– reiteró con voz seca– No se merece que la trates así– Hércules se tomó las palabras de su madre como una reprobación merecida– Se merece al menos una oportunidad de demostrar su valía.

– No necesita mostrar nada, madre, porque tengo mi decisión tomada y es definitiva.

Alcemena quería estrangularlo, pero se contuvo– Bien– le respondió– Haz lo que creas más conveniente. Siempre lo has hecho aunque el resto opinemos lo contrario.

Y con esas palabras dio finalizada la discusión. Hércules iba a decir algo, pero su madre no se lo permitió.

– Ah por cierto, Meg se llevó tus órdenes para terminar de restaurar la Villa.

Hércules la miro, su madre se había extralimitado por completo.

Hércules fue a visitar a Pomponio, el cual lo recibió en su hogar con una sonrisa franca.

– Me gustaría ver a Calíope– afirmó Hércules sin más preámbulos.

El rostro de Pomponio palideció por completo.

– Ha perdido la cabeza, Hércules– Hércules lo miro atentamente– Lo que le hicieron a esa muchacha fue salvaje, infame, carente de toda piedad.– Pomponio guardó silencio un instante antes de continuar.– Estaba más muerta que viva en el lugar donde la llevaron para venderla. Cuando logré encontrarla y comprarla por petición de tu madre, la traje a mi hogar.

Hércules cerró los ojos y recordó perfectamente las palabras de Yolao: " Los hombres de Sempronio violaron repetidamente a mi madre y a mi hermana…"

– ¿Puedo verla?– pregunto

Pomponio extendió la mano derecha para que lo siguiera.

Lo condujo hacia el jardín donde estaba sentada Calíope con la mirada perdida. Vestía una túnica blanca que la hacía parecer una visión.

Hércules caminó directamente hacia ella, si bien Pomponio lo detuvo.

– No es una buena idea– le aconsejó, pero Hércules necesitaba cerciorarse de que estaba bien– No permitiré que nadie se le acerque. Sufre ataques violentos con frecuencia y sus gritos se pueden escuchar hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad.

– Ahora pertenece a mi familia. Es mi responsabilidad– le dijo Hércules con voz compasiva.

– Pero si te la llevas, puede empeorar su estado mental. Perderá la lucidez para siempre.

Hércules miró hacia otro lado mientras asimilaba las palabras. Comprendió al verla de nuevo la actuación de su madre a sus espaldas, casándolo con la joven Meg: la había salvado de un destino similar al de su hermana.

– El emperador me envía a Tebas– le informo.

– Lo intuía– contesto Pomponio. Hércules lo miro sorprendido– Te quieren alejar de Roma.

– ¿Sabes algo que ignoro y que debería saber?– le preguntó ávido.

– Tu madre me contó las sospechas de Creonte. Sospechas que no pudo demostrar porque fue asesinado.

– Entonces no puedo marcharme– afirmó Hércules.

– Es mejor que lo hagas– le respondió Pomponio– Tienes informadores confiables. Hombres que te son leales hasta la muerte. Desde Roma te informarán de cualquier sospecha o inicio que descubran. Si te mantienes en Tebas, los conspiradores se moverán tranquilos y cometerán el error que te permitirá descubrirlos.

Hércules no estaba tan seguro.

– Tebas está demasiado lejos de Roma.

– Si te quedas, pondrás en peligro no solo tu vida, sino también la de tu familia.

Hércules se quedo mirando a Calíope.

– ¿Qué harás si el senador Yolao se pone en contacto contigo como cree el prefecto?– le preguntó Pomponio.

– Impartir la justicia del emperador– le respondió de forma neutra.

– Ten mucho cuidado. Vigila tus pasos y tus acciones– le aconsejó Pomponio con el rostro serio.

– Llevaré cuidado y estaré atento, viejo amigo.

– Sobre todo con los mensajes que te envíen desde Roma hacia Tebas…

Hércules tenía que tejer una red para proteger la correspondencia, pero sabía qué hombres utilizar para que no fueran interceptados. Pensaba descubrir la traición que se estaba gestando y contra quién.

 **Tebas…**

Meg pasó la palma de la mano por el frió mármol. El trabajo realizado era soberbio. ¡Se sentía tan orgullosa de haber participado!

Galena dejó atrás el peristilo exterior y cruzó el atrio, decorado con mosaicos blancos y azules, hasta llegar donde se encontraba Meg. En el centro del atrio había un estanque destinado a recoger el agua de la lluvia. Alzó los ojos hacia el complivium, el hueco rectangular en el techo por donde entraba el agua de la lluvia.

Galena se sentía muy satisfecha del resultado, su sobrino Hércules iba a estar encantado con la decoración.

– ¡Es maravillosa!– Meg clavó los ojos en Galena. Daba vueltas con verdadero júbilo. – Me encantan las dependencias que has destinado para mí. Son amplias y luminosas. – Meg se mostró tímida por los cumplidos de Galena.

– ¡Tenía cosa de no poderlo hacerlo bien! Me parecía tan grande la responsabilidad– admitió humilde.

– La villa estaba prácticamente terminada, solo había que dotarla de vida, y lo has hecho maravillosamente bien– continuo Galena. –¿Por qué Hércules habrá elegido un sitio tan alejado de la ciudad de Tebas?– se pregunto Galena.

– Bueno, no lose, pero este lugar inspira calma y quietud. Todo es perfecto. Comprendo por qué motivo lo eligió tu sobrino– le respondió Meg.

– Que ahora es tu esposo– dijo Galena con una sonrisa.

Meg no contesto.

– ¿Qué piensas?– pregunto Galena

Meg no pensaba; sentía una pena profunda porque ella se encontraba en un lugar donde no tenia ni a su madre, padre y hermanos.

– Extraño a mi hermana y a mi hermano. No sé cómo sobrellevar esta carga de odio y de rencor por las personas que los asesinaron… ¡Los mataría una y otra vez!

Galena se había quedado callada escuchándola. Durante el tiempo que había durado la decoración de la villa, Meg se había mostrado serena y decidida. Aunque la había oído llorar alguna que otra noche.

– Alcemena se le ve una mujer fuerte– le dijo Meg mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

– Como tú– le respondió Galena– Cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar, estaría muerto de miedo, es comprensible.

– Pero yo no temo a la muerte– confeso Meg–sino al vacío que siento en mi interior y que se extiende como una sombra negra sobre mi horizonte. ¡Me falta paz! – reconoció con humildad.

– Bueno, te falta estar ocupada– le advirtió Galena.

El resto del tiempo lo dedicaron a conocer el territorio y los hermosos parajes. Ambas mujeres ignoraban que Hércules iba a llegar en breve acompañado de sus dos mejores hombres y una guarnición de legionarios con una misión en mente: esperar para descubrir a un traidor.

– Grata, general– lo saludó el hombre– Mi nombre es Adriano. Fui contratado por su madre como protector.

Hércules contemplo al hombre alto y delgado con sumo interés.

– ¿Donde esta mi tía y Meg?– pregunto Hércules estirando el cuello por si las veía.

– Ambas se encuentran comprando en el Agora, señor.

– ¿Solas?– pregunto Hércules con voz potente.

El hombre se apresuró a hacerle un gesto negativo. – Las acompaña Arrion.

Hércules miró a su alrededor y clavó sus ojos en el altar sagrado de la vivienda donde se solían realizar las ofrendas y las oraciones.

Cuando llegó a las que serían las estancias privadas de él, entrecerró los ojos atónito. Estaba decoradas con murales que evocaban batallas ganadas de grandes héroes.

Hércules se quedó solo en su respectiva habitación, tras un momento de reflexión, se dijo que tenía que hacer algunos cambios. Pero primero tenía que ir hasta el campamento y entregarles al gobernador unos pliegos que le enviaba el emperador. A su regreso, hablaría con su tía y Meg para que le explicasen los cambios que habían efectuado en la villa contraviniendo las órdenes que él había expresado a su madre.

El regreso a la villa lo hizo muy tarde, tanto que el gallo había agotado hacía rato el primer de sus cantos.

Adriano y Arrion lo esperaban de pie en el atrio. Hércules se volvió hacia sus comandantes y les ordeno que fueran a descansar.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Adriano y Arrion, les preguntó en voz baja:

– ¿Ha sucedido algo grave?– los dos hombres se apresuraron a negar la pregunta–¿Y entonces?

– Teníamos que esperar su regreso.– La cejas de Hércules se arquearon con un interrogante que no pronunció–. Su esposa estuvo esperándolo hasta que la venció el sueño.

Hércules tomó aire de forma abrupta, como si de repente la estancia se hubiera quedado falto de ella.

– Marchar a descansar– les dijo.

Los dos hombres no cuestionaron las palabras de Hércules y se retiraron.

Hércules continuó caminando al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capa. Estaba completamente agotado.

Cuando se introdujo en su alcoba se dio cuenta de que Meg estaba sentada frente a la mesa donde se hallaban algunos pergaminos y varios objetos de su uso personal. Tenía la mejilla recostada en la suave madera y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Por un instante Hércules no se movió, se quedó contemplándola con desmesurado interés.

Con sigilo se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos de forma tan suave que no la despertó. La sintió tan ligera como una pluma. La llevó al lecho y la depositó con infinita ternura en el mullido jergón.

Tomó el lienzo fino y cubrió el cuerpo. Él sabía dónde podría descansar mientras ella ocupaba su lecho.

"Por los dioses que estoy tan agotado que podría dormirme mientras camino", se dijo Hércules, y nada más llegar a los aposentos se dejó caer de espaldas en el lecho y cerró los ojos de inmediato.


	14. Chapter 14

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 14**

Meg se despertó con un sobresalto. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió el corazón desbocado. Trató de serenarse y respiró profundamente varias veces. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la alcoba en la que estaba recostada no era la suya si no la de Hércules, y recordó que se había quedado dormida esperándolo frente a la mesa. ¿Cómo había llegado al lecho? Se miró el cuerpo y comprobó que estaba vestida, incluso llevaba las sandalias calzadas. Se reincorporó y se quedó sentada en el blanco jergón. La luz del amanecer se iba introduciendo poco a poco por cada resquicio abierto de la villa.

Creyendo que Hércules no había llegado todavía al hogar, decidió marcharse a sus propios aposentos. Cuando el sol estuviera en lo alto, lo buscaría y hablaría con él. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle! Por su hermana y su hermano.

Se levanto y siguió caminando con paso vacilante. Abrió la transparente cortina de tela que dividía el pasillo de su dependencias.

¡Hércules estaba recostado en su lecho!

Únicamente se había quitado la capa, que estaba tirada en un rincón. Caminó hacia él y lo descalzó con suavidad. No se despertó. Le quitó las protecciones de las piernas y los brazos con mucho cuidado, de forma lenta para no perturbar su sueño. Apagó la llama de la vela que había sobre la mesa y dio órdenes expresas a Adriano, para que nadie lo despertara.

Hércules había sido consciente en todo momento de la presencia de Meg, salvo que no abrió los ojos. Dejó que creyera que estaba profundamente dormido. No tenía ganas de dar una explicación ni de pedir cuentas en ese momento tardío del anochecer. Estaba agotado y decidió seguir durmiendo.

Hércules se fue despertado al escuchar la risa y la voz de un hombre que parecía que susurraba.

Se levantó buscando sus sandalias. Tenía ganas de darse un baño, pero antes tenía que descubrir quién reía de forma tan natural y por qué. Cuando apartó la tela y caminó por el pasillo hacia el atrio, lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

Meg sostenía una espada y amenazaba la garganta de un hombre. Ella estaba de espaldas a él y por eso no se percató de su presencia.

– Nunca creí que podría llegarte a vencer– le dijo con esa voz que se le antojó musical.

– Ha hecho trampa– le respondió el guardián con un brillo extraño en las pupilas–. Y mi orgullo reclama la revancha.– Había visto detrás de Meg a Hércules, pero no delató su presencia–. Siempre he estado en clara desventaja. Pero luchas mejor que algunos legionarios.

– Mi padre solía decir…– comenzó, pero calló de repente.

Hércules escucho un gemido muy leve y vio como Meg se tapaba la cara.

El viejo legionario fue directamente hacia ella y le tomó una mano para consolarla. Hércules entrecerró los ojos al contemplar el gesto cariñoso.

– Meg– Ella se giró de pronto y clavó sus ojos en él.

Meg con la palma de la mano se limpio de forma brusca alguna de las lagrimas.

– Lo… lo siento, no te había oído llegar– se excusó con voz entrecortada y mirada empañada.

Los ojos de Hércules la contemplaron con un sentimiento de pesar. Hacía un momento Meg reía dichosa, ahora contenía las lágrimas.

– Diré a los criados que te preparen algo de alimento mientras tomas un baño– continuó ella.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Meg le entregó la espada a Arrion y se dirigió hacia las dependencias de los sirvientes.

Arrion contempló a Hércules con un ojo crítico.

– ¿Es un combate lo que he presenciado hace un momento?– preguntó Hércules con voz demasiado marcial.

– Un simple entrenamiento, señor.

– ¿Un entrenamiento aquí en la villa?– inquirió en un tono de voz algo elevado.

El hombre se mostró visiblemente perturbado.

– Su esposa no desea ser el centro de los comentarios entre los hombres que le sirven; por ese motivo desea entrenarse hacerlo– Arrion tomó aire antes de continuar.– Es la hora, el grueso de hombres se encuentran fuera y los sirvientes varones están en el campo. El terreno es demasiado extenso y hay mucha labor por hacer.

Hércules ignoraba que fuera tan tarde.

– ¿Por qué motivo desea entrenarse con una espada?– le preguntó de forma tajante.

Arrion optó por mantener callado un momento.

– Eso, mi señor, tendrá que preguntárselo a ella– le respondió en un tono conciliador. – porque lo ignoro. Aunque sí observado que suele asustarse fácilmente por ruidos que harían reír a un niño. Tiene buen ánimo, pero la pena la abate demasiado a menudo.

Hércules le dio permiso para que se retirara.

A continuación, se dirigió hacia los baños. Tenía que darse prisa porque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Meg; la más importante, dónde se hallaba su tía y por qué motivo sentía la necesidad aprender a manejar un arma.

 **…...**

Cuando llegó al triclinio ella estaba esperando. En la mesa había bandejas de comida.

Hércules se sirvió un vaso de agua fresca y tomó una manzana del cuenco.

La miró y vio expectación en los ojos femeninos. No quiso alargar su angustia.

– Tus hermanos están vivos– Hércules escuchó el largo suspiro que soltó.

– ¿Cómo se encuentran?– le preguntó con voz vacilante.

Hércules, por primera vez en su vida, dudó de si mostrarse sincero. Sopesó decirle una mentira piadosa, si bien desistió porque no estaba en su naturaleza.

– Calíope está conmocionada por la pérdida de tus padres; no obstante, bajo los cuidados del médico Pomponio, mejorará.

Meg parpadeó varias veces intentando analizar la explicación.

– Creí que la traerías con migo a Tebas– afirmó con voz contenida.

– Veras… Meg, tu hermana no fue tan afortunada como tú– le respondió cauto–, vio morir a tus padres de forma brutal. – Hércules se guardó el terrible ensañamiento que había sufrido Calíope. – Necesita tiempo Meg, para que pueda recuperarse.

– ¿Y… mi hermano?– inquirió esperanzada.

– Está vivo y oculto– le respondió.

– ¿Dónde?– preguntó Meg ansiosa.

La información se la reservó Hércules. Era mejor que Meg creyera que no sabía nada al respecto. – Quién puede saberlo.

Meg se quedo callada y con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Meg sabía que, al ser declarado su hermano un asesino, tenía que haberlo perdido todo. Y lo peor, dejar de ser ciudadana romana.

– Tus posesiones ahora me pertenecen– le aclaró Hércules, que intuyo los pensamientos de Meg.

Mi hermano no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Tiberio Lépido ni de los miembros de su familia– dijo Meg con voz decidida.

Hércules mantuvo el silencio como respuesta.

– ¿Tienes algún indicio que me haga pensar lo contrario?

Hércules siguió callado mientras mordía una torta con queso y miel. Finalmente decidió darle una respuesta categórica.

– No.

Meg sentía calambres en el estómago. Necesitaba hacerle una pregunta, una muy importante; sin embargo, no se atrevía. Le daba verdadero pánico escuchar la respuesta.

Después de mucho dudar: – ¿Crees que mi hermano es culpable, verdad?

Un largo silencio, solo interrumpido por las respiraciones de ambos, le produjo un estado agitado de nerviosismo.

– Si.

Meg desvió la cabeza hacia otro lugar de la estancia porque comenzaba a ver la figura de Hércules borrosa.

– ¿Quién ocupa los aposentos que dan directamente al atrio?– inquirió él.

Meg tragó varias veces, pero el nudo de su garganta no disminuía en absoluto. Le impedía respirar con normalidad.

– Yo tengo el placer de disfrutarlas.

La respuesta femenina lo dejó confuso. Eran estancias masculinas. La decoración era más que evidente.

– Había escogido esa zona de la villa para mí– le informo Hércules

Meg respondió sin pensar.

– Son más pequeñas– le explicó ella– Tu madre me explicó todas las reformas que había pensado para la villa. Cumplía cada una de sus recomendaciones.

Así que su madre se había adjudicado algunas decisiones sobre la construcción, si bien no le extrañó.

Hércules estaba un poco molesto.

– Una mujer no puede entrenar como un hombre– fue lo siguiente que le dijo – Debe ocuparse de las tareas propias de las mujeres.

– Eso es puro machismo– Meg no pudo mantenerse callada– Mi padre no pudo defenderse, mi madre tampoco. A mí no me ocurrirá lo mismo. Jamás ningún hombre logrará sorprenderme desprevenida para atravesarme el corazón o cortarme el cuello. Son mujer, pero eso no me impide poder luchar y aprender.

– Hay hombres que te protegen a diario aquí en la villa.

Hércules se mostraba duro e intransigente. Mega no le gusto nada el carácter de él.

– Mis padres creyeron que en su hogar eran invulnerables y se equivocaron, yo no me mostraré tan necia ni tan confiada.

– Ahora estoy yo para protegerte– admitió Hércules al fin. No obstante, si esperaba una sonrisa de gratitud por parte de ella, se equivocó de lleno.

– ¿No puedes dejarte de hacerte el héroe. Para dormir también me protegerás mi general?– le dijo con reproche y furiosa.

– Megara…– comenzó él, pero ella no quiso escucharlo más.

– Grata, general. Y, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ocuparme de los menesteres que suelen desempeñar las mujeres.

 **...**

"Yolao no es culpable, Hércules se equivoca", se dijo con inusitada furia mientras echaba grano a las gallinas. Galena había salido muy pronto y todavía no había regresado, Meg tenia jenó pero no sabia que Hércules tenia un carácter duro.

Se mantuvo el resto del día ocupada. La villa era tan grande que requería mucho esfuerzo.

Meg había tomado un baño y cenado en sus aposentos. Hércules lo hizo acompañado de sus hombres. También de su tía Galena, que había pasado todo el día en el Ágora.

Galena ofreció disculpas en nombre de Meg. Alegando que estaba agotada y sufría un leve malestar. Hércules no dudaba de que era debido a la conversación que ambos habían mantenido.

Había sido brusco e intolerante. Aunque era lo suficiente honesto para admitir que le debía una disculpa. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con hombres del ejercito que ahora no sabía bien cómo actuar o qué decir para tranquilizarla.

 **Entrada la noche.**

Hércules caminó varios pasos y se detuvo delante de la tela que separaba la estancia del pasillo. Escucho los sollozos, al girarse vio que a unos metros estaba Arrion.

– La pena la está consumiendo– le reveló Arrion.

– ¿Siempre llora por las noches? – preguntó.

– Si, mi señor.

Hércules giro la cabeza en dirección a los aposentos de Meg dudaba si entrar para comprobar si necesitaba algo o regresar al tablinum para terminar los mensajes.

– En brazos de su esposo la tristeza remitirá.– el consejo del hombre lo pilló con la guardia baja.

Hércules no respondió, respiro hondo y con los dedos aparto la tela. Meg estaba recostada de lado, pero no se encontraba despierta; tenía los párpados cerrados. Los hombros le temblaban.

Camino hacía el lecho con la intención de despertarla. Cuando le puso la mano en el hombro logró darle un susto de muerte.

Meg alzó un grito tan agudo y potente que a Hércules casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

– ¡Cálmate, es solo una pesadilla!

Meg sollozaba–¡Están muertos! – gritó.

Los dos solados entraron corriendo con sendas espadas. Hércules le hizo un gesto negativo, y ambos se retiraron.

– Tus hermanos están bien, Meg. – le consoló él.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– De ocurrirles algo, yo sería el primero en saberlo.

Meg cerró los ojos

– Lamento despertarte– le confesó apenada.

– No estaba dormido– le dijo él– estaba respondiendo cartas.

– Entonces, gracias por venir a consolarme.

– Me has dado un buen susto. Creo que nunca he escuchado un grito femenino tan agudo.– dijo Hércules

Meg medio sonrió.

– Lamento mis palabras desafortunada– admitió él.

– No puedes llegar a imaginarte lo que significan tus palabras para mí– arguyó completamente emocionada.

Nada había preparado a Hércules para el repentino contacto de ambos. Cada curva femenina quedó expuesta a su cuerpo y se dio perfectamente cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado con respecto a ella.

Desató el nudo que los brazos de ella habían tejido sobre su nuca y la separó un paso.

– Duerme, no te sucederá nada malo; tienes mi palabra.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Si, buenas noches, Meg que descanses– le susurró él cuando ya se daba la vuelta.

– Espera– exclamó ella– ¡No me dejes sola!

– Que temes– pregunto Hércules.

– Los veo en mis sueño una y otra vez muertos…– dijo Meg con los ojos vidriosos.

Sin que Meg se percatara, Hércules la iba conduciendo hacia el lecho. La tenía cogida de las manos, que sentía frías.

– Gracias, Hércules– le dijo de pronto.

Hércules estaba sorprendido por el agradecimiento.

– Estoy sana y salva gracias a la unión entre ambos– le explicó entonces.

– Me alegró de que estés sana y salva– corroboró él.

Hércules se levantó para que ella pudiera subir los pies.

– ¿Te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma?– pregunto ella.

Hércules asintió y se quedo hasta que Meg fue cerrando los ojos y se quedo tranquila.


	15. Chapter 15

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 15**

Como había poco que hacer en la villa, Hércules se dedicó a entrenar. A examinar periplos de las costas de Gallia, también observaba a Meg y a seguirla sin que ella se percatara. Vio que era atenta y bondadosa con los criados. Llevaba el pelo recogido con trenzas sin adornos y solía vestirse túnicas de lino y no de seda.

No la había vuelto a ver entrenar con Arrion. A pesar del esfuerzo que dedicaba a mantenerse ocupado, Hércules comenzó a sentirse desquiciado. Estar recluido lo provocaba un estado de impaciencia que iba en aumento. Apenas había nada que hacer salvo responder los diferentes pliegos que llegaban. Incluso Publio y Bruto pasaban más tiempo en el campamento con los legionarios que con él, por lo que se hacía más insufrible el encierro.

– Tiene un corazón generoso.

Hércules al escuchar esas palabras se dio la vuelta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba Adriano. Hércules pensó que estaría perdiendo facultades, porque no lo había oído llegar.

– Demasiado– respondió con sequedad.

Hércules ignoraba cómo había sido su vida antes, qué personas habían integrado su mundo.

– Es una mujer única– aseveró Adriano.

A Hércules le gustó la admiración que percibía en las palabras del hombre. Era consciente de que ella se había ganado por completo el cariño de ambos protectores.

– Ella sonríe a todos y una mujer fuerte.– prosiguió Adriano esbozando una sonrisa.

El tono que uso Adriano hablando de Meg, a Hércules no le gusto.

– ¿Por que me dice esto, Adriano?– preguntó Hércules.

– Señor, lo que le digo es con la mejor intención, para abrirle los ojos.

" Abrirle los ojos, ¿por qué motivo?", se preguntó Hércules atónito.

Adriano se fue tan silencioso como había llegado.

Hércules siguió con el hombro apoyado en la columna y centró su atención de nuevo en Meg, que en ese momento tomaba el rollo de papiro y le daba las gracias al centurión. Hércules decidió en ese instante que todos los mensajes que llegaran en el futuro para ella se los entregaría él de forma personal.

Le había molestado la observación de Adriano, pero no era tan estúpido como para desdeñar el consejo de un hombre que le doblaba en edad y posiblemente en experiencia.

Meg ese día estaba triste. Se paseó inquieta mientras Galena la miraba con rostro serio.

– Me estás produciendo un mareo innecesario– El constante movimiento de Meg la ponía nerviosa.

Ella se detuvo un momento para mirarla a los ojos.

– Estoy tratando de razonar como lo haría un hombre, de pensar como lo haría tu sobrino– le respondió ella.

Galena estaba reclinada en el diván.

– ¿Y hacia dónde quieres llegar con esos pensamientos masculinos?– le respondió con a boca llena de fruta.

– ¿Crees que tu sobrino se encuentra licenciado de ejercito?– inquirió de pronto Meg.

– Deberías preguntárselo a él– le respondió esta sin dejar de masticar fruta.

– ¿tu crees? – indudablemente la pregunta había sido formulado en tono sarcástico.

– Ahora eres su esposa– contestó Galena– como esposa tienes la licencia para hacerle preguntas con respecto a lo que hace, piensa y exigirle responsabilidades.

Meg la miro atentamente– Hércules se muestra demasiado irascible. Anda por la villa como si estuviera irritado…– Meg calló un momento.

– Entonces como muchos hombres, mi querido sobrino tendría que hacer una pequeña visita a una meretriz– dijo Galena con una carcajada.

La respuesta de Galena le provoco una sensación desagradable a Meg.

– ¿Por qué dices tal cosa Galena? Además dudo que aquí a las a fueras de Tebas exista ese tipo de mujeres.

Galena se llevó otra ciruela a la boca.

– Son fácilmente reconocibles– le dijo– visten de forma… diríamos que diferente.

– ¿Has visto muchas de ellas por aquí?– pregunto Meg intentando mostrarse serena.

Galena meditó un instante, después negó con la cabeza de forma reiterada.

– He de admitir que las he visto en la ciudad de Roma. Sin embargo, los legionarios mencionan a menudo el nombre de Mesalina. Es un nombre muy famoso entre ellos.

– ¿Cómo sabes de qué hablan los legionarios? Además, ¿ por qué piensas que Hércules necesitaría visitar a esa tal Mesalina?– la voz de Meg había subido varios tonos.

– Porque es lo que los hombres necesitan cuando no lo obtienen de sus esposas.

La mirada de Meg iba adquiriendo un brillo de lo más extraño.

– Quieres decir…

pero fue interrumpida por Galena

– Si mi querida Meg, placer…

La mejillas de Meg se pusieron rojas, esos temas delante de la tía de Hércules la incomodaban. Luego pensó que eso era justo los síntomas que Hércules mostraba. Pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

– ¡No sabes lo que dices!– exclamó avergonzada

–¿Lo sabes tu, querida?– contraatacó Galena. Meg se mantuvo callada porque la conversación discurría por cauces completamente diferentes a los que ella había esperado.

– Nunca he… he tenido ningún admirador– admitió con cierta incomodidad.

Galena contempló a Meg con gran interés. No era tan joven para no haber obtenido algún beso o caricias dada por un joven atrevido.

– Quiero hacerte una advertencia para que no la olvides– comenzó Galena tan seria que Meg la miro expectante.– Un ciudadano Romano puede mantener relaciones sexuales fácilmente con su esposa en el hogar, con un hombre en los baños públicos, con una meretriz en un burdel o con un esclavo, y solo será criticado si no es capaz de mantener a cada uno en su lugar correspondido.

Meg tomó aire de forma brusca y comenzó a caminar en círculos por que sentía que la piel le ardía. Le parecía insensata la explicación de Galena. Su padre nunca había tenido amantes, amaba a su madre…

– Deberías saber que ser esposa tiene una posición que nada tiene que ver con el placer sexual– continuó Galena.

Meg veía que Galena tenía una opinión mucho más profunda sobre las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer.

– Por eso debes comprender a mi sobrino– le dijo– Necesita visitar a una meretriz.

Meg se quedo quieta y con mirada sería le dijo:– ¿Piensas que Hércules necesita ese tipo de cosas, no puede una esposa darle ese placer?

– No a un hombre que está acostumbrado a impartir órdenes, a llevarlo todo con ordenada exactitud, a hacer y deshacer a capricho– le respondió Galena con rotundidad.

– El matrimonio no es un campamento militar. Y el hogar, tampoco– le respondió Meg con voz seca.

Galena no se tomó las palabras de Meg con la seriedad que correspondía.

– Los siervos están acostumbrados a recibir y acatar órdenes como los legionarios. Las esposas también– dijo Galena.

Meg trató de controlar el enojo que sentía hacía tía de Hércules en ese momento. Meg siempre fue una buena chica y responsable, pero el tema de los hombres lo tenia muy claro. No le gustaba como algunas mujeres eran maltratadas por sus propios esposos.

– Pienso que es algo mutuo, que una pareja vayan al mismo son. No solo favorecer al hombre, también tendría que ser que un hombre haga feliz a su esposa. Eso lo aprendí de mis padres.

Galena sonrió– No entiendo por qué motivo te has puesto tan furiosa, aunque admito que prefiero verte así. Mi sobrino está haciendo una buena labor al irritarte. – Meg la miro de soslayo. – Tengo el presentimiento de que tú también necesitas disfrutar del placer– dijo con una sonrisa.

Meg resopló con impaciencia.

Estaba tan enfadada que las pesadillas habían remitido, aunque, si llegaba a enterarse de que Hércules visitaba a una meretriz..

– Bueno, lo dicho está demasiado irritado por la falta de placer…– le recordó Galena y ella se descorazonó todavía mas– También cabe la posibilidad de que no le guste estar aquí.

Los ojos de Meg se llenaron de abatimiento porque era lo mismo que pensaba ella. Hércules se mostraba reacio a mantener conversaciones con ambas en las diferentes comidas. Se mantenía encerrado en el tablinum la mayor parte del tiempo. Había espaciado las visitas a la ciudad y rechazado varias invitaciones del gobernador y de los oficiales, algunos retirados, que vivían con sus familias en la urbe.

– Mañana iremos al Ágora.

– ¿Deseas asistir?– le peguntó Galena con interés.

– Me encantaría ver a Astolpas, vende unas telas preciosas.– dijo con una sonrisa– les pediré a Adriano y Arrion que nos acompañe.

– Mm… deberías pedírselo a mi sobrino– le sugirió Galena

– Uf.. Hércules es un hombre muy ocupado– le respondió Meg sin pensar.

– Me gusta cómo pronuncias su nombre– confesó Galena de pronto– le das una entonación muy particular.

– ¿Y si lo llamo el Hérculino? ¿Crees que le doy la misma entonación?

Galena estalló en sonoras carcajadas.


	16. Chapter 16

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 16**

Hércules se sintió incómodo durante la cena. La mirada intensa y franca de Meg lo ponía un tanto nervioso. Nunca antes lo había mirado así, como si escudriñara a un desconocido que veía por primera vez. Su tía seguía en el limbo.

Cuando llegó el momento del postre Galena se despidió alegando un ligero malestar. Los dejó a solas y él se preguntó por qué motivo sentía que se había quedado de pronto en clara desventaja.

Meg estaba recostada a su izquierda; si extendía la mano, podría tocarle el cabello. Llevaba una túnica azul y unas cintas del mismo color trenzadas en el cabello. Le daba mordiscos a una ciruela que teñía sus labios del mismo tono y él sintió el impulso de besarlos. Meg carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

De pronto Meg se sentó en el diván.

– Hércules– comenzó– necesito que me respondas a una pregunta.

Él clavó sus ojos azules en los violeta de ella que tanto le gustaba.

– ¿Estás retirado del Ejército? ¿ Piensas regresar a Roma? ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

– Son tres cuestiones– le recordó él.

Meg sentía la urgente necesidad de saber.

– Me gustaría conocer las respuestas.

– No, no estoy retirado del Ejército– le contestó con voz inalterable– Con respeto a la segunda pregunta, sí, pienso regresar a Roma, y me gusta vivir aquí.

Hércules pudo escuchar a la perfección el largo y profundo suspiro que había soltado ella.

– Tengo más preguntas– le dijo Meg a continuación.

Hércules ya lo imaginaba. La curiosidad femenina resultaba insaciable.

– Confío en que no sean muy difíciles.

Difíciles no, demasiado personales, pensó Meg.

Meg miró el musculoso cuerpo reclinado. Hércules tomó un par de aceitunas y se las metió en la boca.

– ¿Has obtenido placer de alguna meretriz en un burdel o con un criado?

Hércules se atragantó con los huesos de aceitunas. Tuvo que reincorporarse y tomar un gran trago de vino para calmar el acceso de tos convulsivo. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, la miró de forma tan intensa y prolongada que Meg se puso roja, pero no desvió la mirada del rostro masculino.

– No es una información que daría a una esposa– le contestó con voz áspera.

La respuesta no la satisfizo en absoluto.

– ¿A una amiga entonces?– volvió a insistir.

– ¿Por qué deseas saber esa información íntima sobre mi?

– Porque yo nunca hice tal cosa y lo más transcendental, no me importa que lo sepa.

Menuda respuesta acaba de ofrecerle, pensó Hércules.

– ¿Te importaría que el dictamen fuese afirmativo?– indagó él.

Meg medito la pregunta durante un largo momento. Ella quería respuestas, e iba a obtenerlas.

– Me importaría que buscaras placer en otro lugar ahora que estamos unidos en matrimonio.– La confesión lo dejó atónito. Él había pensado divorciarse de ella, e ignoraba hacia dónde lo conduciría el camino que le estaba mostrando– Soy consiente de que nuestros padres nos unieron en matrimonio por un motivo muy alejado del interés romántico o sexual que pudiera sentir hacia mí– siguió ella en un tono resignado. – Espero que con el tiempo puedas confiar y veas que puedo ser una buena mujer y igual que tu con migo.

– Me sorprende esa aceptación por tu parte– dijo abrumado.

Meg lo miró en parte dolida, en parte furiosa.

Hércules había estado tan centrado en la conspiración que había terminado con la vida su primo, Creonte y Eurídice que no había tenido tiempo de decidir qué hacer con Meg cuando todo estuviera solucionado.

– No tengo la menor duda de que lo eres Meg. Sin embargo, la pregunta sería: ¿ lo deseas? Por que no suelo tener mucha paciencia y complaciente. No me gusta perder el tiempo en lisonjas ni galanterías.

– Ya veo… tranquilo no te haría perder el tiempo mi general– dijo Meg algo molesta.

– Bien, entonces démonos un tiempo para pensar antes de decidir nada.

– Pero yo no necesito pensarlo sé lo que quiero de un hombre– afirmó con rotundidad– Lo he sabido siempre…

Esas palabras quedaron inconclusas y Hércules se preguntó el motivo.

– Entonces eres una mujer afortunada.

– Mas bien diría una esposa afortunada– lo corrigió.

Hércules le mostró una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Era muy rápida al ofrecer las respuestas.

– Una esposa afortunada aunque insolente– corroboró él.

Meg levanto una ceja sin hacerle caso.

– Sin embargo, debo hacerte una seria advertencia– aclaró Meg.

Hércules reconoció que estaba adorable en esa postura solemne. Era una mujer con las ideas muy claras y con una meta que pensaba alcanzar sin importar el precio.

– Si descubro que buscas el placer con Mesalina no solo me divorciaré, sino que le arrancaré el corazón y se lo daré de comer a tus hombres.

Meg se levanto y se marchó.

Acabo de un rato Hércules se marchó a su estancia privada. Él se quedó con la copa de vino a medio camino de la boca. La conversación mantenida con Meg le había dejado una sensación pletórica, algo que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

" Por Zeus que no tengo ni idea de quién es esa tal Mesalina, aunque pienso averiguarlo.", se dijo. Sin embargo, para estar celosa hacía falta sentir algo muy profundo por una persona, y dudaba seriamente de que la chica con la que había contraído matrimonio sintiera algo más por él que gratitud y afecto fraternal. " Ve lobos donde no los hay".

La reunión que mantenía Hércules con Bruto y Publio le estaba dejando un mal sabor de boca. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba en Tebas no había recibido ningún informo significativo de Roma. Ninguna información sobre complot o conspiraciones que lo urgieran a regresar. Sentía que su estancia en Grecia era inútil además de una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba cansado de esperar, de no hacer nada.

– No hay movimientos extraños en la casa de prefecto Lavio– le dijo Bruto Tarquinio con voz controlada para no irritarlo todavía mas.

Hércules se mesó su cabello castaño claro con impaciencia.

– Tampoco hay nuevos nombramientos de cargos o senadores por parte del emperador – matizó Publio Cornelio.

– Debería entregarlo– le aconsejó Bruto– El senador Yolao debe pagar el precio de su delito.

Hércules se alejó de la mesa donde tenía varios rollos de papiros desplegados.

– Me he convertido en cómplice al ocultarlo– respondió Hércules.

– ¿Sigue creyendo que es inocente?– le pregunta de Publio era inquisidora.

– De lo ocurrido en la casa de Yolao, sí– los dos amigos de Hércules mantuvieron un largo silencio– Siento que va a suceder algo grave y no tengo modo de hacer algo al respecto porque ignoro qué es y, además, me encuentro alejado de Roma.

– Todavía es pronto– medió Bruto para restar tensión en la estancia– Las aguas pueden volver a su cauce.

– Lo que me preocupa– continuó Hércules– es el repentino trato que mantienen el prefecto Lavio y el senador Tulio Cicerón.

– No intercambian mensajes– apuntó Bruto.

Hércules lo sabía. Tenía hombres vigilando cada paso que daban tanto el prefecto como el senador y no había logrado obtener un resultado que le satisficiera.

– Tendría que considerar la posibilidad de que no exista una conspiración contra el César– Hércules miró a Publio con atención.

– Creonte era un hombre íntegro y respetable. Su muerte no se debió a una combinación de circunstancias imprevisibles e inevitables– aseguró Hércules – Había descubierto algo muy importante y estoy dispuesto a saber de qué se trataba sin importar el tiempo que me lleve.– Los dos amigos hicieron sendas afirmaciones con la cabeza.– Mantenerme alejado de Roma es el mayor indicativo de que ocurre algo grave.

– ¿Qué piensa hacer con la rebelión en Hispania?– pregunto Publio.

– El gobernador espera un informe sobre el pliego enviado desde Tarraco– le informo Bruto, que había sido el encargado de hacerle llegar el rollo de papiro.

Hércules resoplo– Se lo daré en persona– respondió conciso– Y le explicaré las medidas que pienso tomar y cuándo tengo previsto partir– Hércules había pronunciado las últimas palabras dando a entender que la reunión quedaba concluida.

– General– La voz de Bruto hizo que Hércules alzara la vista desde los pliegos hacia él– ¿ Desea que acompañe a su esposa y a su tía cuando visiten el Ágora?

Hércules lo miró extrañado porque la pregunta le parecía inusual.

– Adriano y Arrion se encargaran de acompañarlas– les informó él.

– Necesita una protección mas firme– le respondió Bruto– Esos dos ancianos difícilmente pueden empuñar la espada sin caerse de espaldas.

– ¿Existe alguna razón que yo debería conocer para permitir a mis dos mejores hombres acompañar a mi esposa y a mi tía?

La pregunta había sido pronunciada con una cadencia peligrosa.

– Mi preocupación la suscita el trato familiar de ambas mujeres con Astolpas, un comerciante que no inspira demasiada confianza entre los suyos.

Hércules suspiró levemente al escuchar la explicación de Bruto.

– Contarme qué os preocupa.

– El resto de los comerciantes del Ágora conocen la generosidad de su esposa y lo confiada que es cuando acompaña a su tía en sus excursiones.

– No se puede desconfiar de cada comerciante que llega a la ciudad– se apresuró a decir Hércules.

Bruto relajó los hombros y miró a su general y amigo de forma directa.

– Hice indagaciones sobre él y descubrí que en Carthago raptó a la hija de un cónsul.

– ¿Y este mercader sigue con vida?– preguntó atónito Hércules.

– La muchacha se declaró enamorada de él y logró el perdón del padre sobre el hombre.

Hércules cerró los ojos durante un instante.

– Su tía muestra un interés especial en él– apuntó Publio, que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento– Por ese motivo desconfiamos.

Hércules cruzó los brazos al pecho mientras apoyaba la cadera en la larga mesa de madera.

Bruto vio claramente lo preocupado que estaba, y lamentó profundamente que una mujer como su tía no hubiera centrado su atención en un hombre excepcional.

– Me acompañareis al foro y observaré con mis propios ojos la conducta de mi tía. Propiciaré un encuentro con ella sin que sospeche para que no le dé tiempo a preparar una excusa válida.

Publio y Bruto hicieron un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Después cada uno se fue retirando.


	17. Chapter 17

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 17**

Seguirlas resultó muy fácil. Meg llevaba una capa con capucha azul y cubría sus cabellos con ella. Galena la sujetaba del brazo mientras caminaban entre los diferentes puestos.

Hércules observaba las diversas sonrisas que les dedicaban los hombres y su cuerpo fue tensándose por la ira. Las observaba parcialmente oculto tras uno de los puestos de esencias de aceites perfumes.

– ¿Es ese el mercader?– preguntó con voz marcial.

Sin embargo, no miró a Bruto ni la confirmación que le hizo. Desde su posición un tanto alejada, podía ver con claridad masculina gestos del hombre.

No logro ver a Adriano y Arrion.

Bruto carraspeó incomodo.

– Suelen esperar en la taberna. Allí compran el vino que después llevan a la Villa.– Hércules decidió en ese instante que iba a plantar viñas para no necesitar comprar el vino en ningún lugar.

Pero Hércules volvió la vista a Meg y su tía, le parecía inaudito que ambas mujeres caminaran solas entre comerciantes sin la compañía de los dos protectores.– Lamento mi tono, Bruto, pero me exaspera que desobedezcan mis órdenes.

– Señor, dos mujeres suelen ser un tema de conversación interesante para los hombres del campamento.

Hércules lo miró de forma tan profunda que Bruto supo que la cólera lo dominaba.– ¿ Aunque se trate de mi esposa y de mi tía?– preguntó incrédulo.

Pero Bruto no respondió porque Hércules ya no lo miraba. Tenía toda su atención puesta en el hombre que sujetaba la mano de Meg para colocarle un brazalete.

– Ella no lo provoca– le dijo Publio– Es demasiado inocente, por eso el comerciante se aprovecha.

– Meg, no se deja manipular tan fácilmente…– dijo Hércules con actitud seria– Pero lo que no comprendo es por que ese comerciante haga tal cosa sabiendo que es una mujer casada.

Publio siempre había sido sincero con su general, pero en ese momento vaciló en responder lo que pensaba.

Bruto no fue tan considerado ni se lo pensó dos veces.– Es extraordinaria, general– le dijo de pronto– Y los hombres suelen percibirlo.

Hércules giró el rostro hacia él con un brillo peligroso en las pupilas.

El comerciante quería probarle una pequeña corona de plata. Meg se negaba de forma vehemente y hacía gestos de forma un poco molesta.

Hércules dio un paso hacía delante decidido, pero la mano de Publio lo sujetó por el antebrazo.

– Ella no tiene la culpa, general.

– Pero mi tía sí– respondió con voz dura como el granito.

Meg miraba el brazalete con verdadero interés, aunque el precio que pedía el comerciante le parecía desorbitado.

– No quiero ni necesito una corona– le dijo esta apartándose para que el hombre no se la depositara sobre la cabeza.– Solo quiero la tela de color azul.

Escuchó perfectamente el gemido de Galena y cuando la miró advirtió la sorpresa y el temor en su cara. Giró por instinto la cabeza hacia la izquierda y dio un respingón ante la visión de Hércules. Sus dos hombres de confianza caminaban un paso tras él.

El rostro de Hércules exudaba cólera ardiente. Meg dio un paso hacia Galena sin ser consciente de ello. Hércules iba vestido de general y los hombres se apartaban a su paso.

Meg lo miro muy atenta porque la mirada de su marido no auguraba nada bueno.

El comerciante bajó los ojos de forma inmediata.

– ¡Hércules, qué… sorpresa!, ¿por fin te decidiste a venir? – dijo su tía.

– Mis hombres pagarán los artículos que hayan comprado mi esposa y mi tía– su voz tenía una candencia tan amenazante que el resto de comerciantes callaron al escucharlo.

– Oh señor, no será necesario; considérelo un obsequio.

Hércules entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba al hombre.

– Ellas no aceptan obsequios de esclavos– le espetó con extrema dureza.

Meg no le gusto nada su tono y ese comportamiento.

– No soy un esclavo mi general– le informó en un tono de voz bajo y respetuoso.

Si vuelvo a verte por estos barrios o en cualquier otro, lo serás– sentenció Hércules.

El hombre había entendido demasiado bien. Conservaría la vida si no regresaba al Ágora.

Después de pagar al hombre, tomo a Meg del brazo y la obligó a caminar deprisa.

– ¿Hércules, se puede saber que haces?– dijo Meg enfadada por su comportamiento– ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

– Porque he observado un comportamiento inapropiado en una esposa y en mi tía.

– No hacíamos nada inapropiado– le grito– Adquiríamos unas telas con las que pensaba coser una túnica.

– Ha sido una insensatez aventurarse solas en el Ágora sin la protección de Adriano y Arrion.

Meg lo miro de reojo, no solamente estaban ellas, también habían otras mujeres e incluso la hija de un cónsul. ¿ Por qué motivo Hércules decía tal cosa?

– Esta gente nos conoce, Hércules. Hemos venido en varias ocasiones a comprar objetos para la villa, no existía peligro para nosotras.

Pero Hércules ya no le respondió. Eso hizo que Meg se enfadara mucho mas.

La empujo a subir a la biga que él mismo conducía y que estaba en una zona apartada de la calle principal. Regresaron a la villa en completo silencio, Meg en algunas veces miraba a Galena, pero esta, tenia la mirada pensativa y el rostro muy serio. Una vez en la Villa, Hércules le indico a que bajara. Meg bajo y sin mediar palabra se marcho a sus aposentos.

Meg estaba sentada enfrente de la ventana. Escuchaba los gritos de Galena y las preguntas inquisidoras que le hacía su sobrino y de las que no obtenía respuesta. Le parecía inaudito que una visita al Ágora desencadenara semejante enfado en él.

Un momento después rompieron el silencio unos pasos rápidos que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba ella y contuvo la respiración.

Hércules apareció de repente y ocupó por completo el hueco de la entrada. Era tan fuerte y musculoso que cada estancia parecía más pequeña cuando él se encontraba en ella.

– Háblame sobre el comerciante– le pidió de repente con voz templada.

Meg lo miro sin entender palabra.

– Vende alhajas, jarrones y sedas. Viene todos los lunes aunque no siempre al mismo lugar del Ágora. Una veces coloca su puesto cerca de la taberna, otras cerca del puesto de guardia.

Hércules había dado dos pasos para entrar en las dependencias de Meg. Meg no se movió de su lugar estaba seria y lo miraba fijamente. No quería mostrarle una debilidad.

– ¿Conocías que mi tía mostraba un excesivo interés en él?

Meg abrió la boca por la sorpresa, pero la volvió a cerrar – Es un hombre jovial y alegre– respondió porque no sabía qué decir– Creo que se te llevaste una impresión equivocada.

Hércules sequía avanzando y Meg tubo que retroceder un poco hasta que tropezó con el borde del lecho y cayó sentada sobre el mullido jergón. Se reincorporó veloz y él la sujetó del brazo.

– Estaba en mi derecho de matar a ese hombre. ¡Habría matado a un hombre por vuestra culpa!– Meg se le puso la cara blanca como el mármol– En Roma, ningún hombre y menos un comerciante puede tocar a una mujer Romana y vivir para contarlo.

– Ya… pero yo no soy Romana soy también Griega, Hércules, como tu.– rectifico Meg, cosa que se arrepintió.

– Si, pero yo sirvo las ordenes del emperador y eso me hace ser un ciudadano más de Roma. A sí que… las mismas leyes las tengo que cumplir, al igual que tú al estar casada con migo.

Meg cerró los ojos porque las palabras de Hércules eran ciertas.

– Muy bien, no volverá a suceder– le dijo de mala gana.

– No volverás a salir de la villa– sentenció Hércules.

– ¿Cómo… y Galena es tu tía , no puedes hacer eso?– dijo Meg .

– Mi tía regresará pronto a Roma.

Ella tragó saliva que se le había acumulado.

– Pero ella es feliz aquí y yo tenerla me ayuda mucho… si se marcha la extrañaré muchísimo…– admitió Meg enfadada con él.

– Tienes que aprender algo muy importante y que no olvidarás fácilmente.

– ¿Ya … y encerarme será la solución?

Las palabras femeninas desataron una ira compleja en él, que apretó los puños a sus costados para contenerla.

La tomó de los hombros y la acercó hacia sí de forma lenta e inexorable. Meg mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó en la boca de forma feroz. Aprisionó el cuerpo de ella al suyo. La sorpresa femenina dio paso a la cautela. Hércules la echó hacia atrás y la reclinó sobre el lecho sin dejar de sitiar su boa. Mordió los labios tiernos, mientras con una mano acariciaba el busto femenino bajo la tela de la túnica. Ella gimió bajo su peso, pero él seguía inmerso en la lección que pretendía darle.

La sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y el subió la tela de la túnica hasta la cintura. Meg iba a protestar, pero él no se lo permitió. Volvió a tomar posesión de la boca femenina.

Meg era plenamente consciente de los dedos que la tocaban ausentes de ternura. Meg no era tonta para no saber que el contactó íntimo que compartían no se debía al deseo sino al enfado.

Meg giró el rostro para evitar que la siguiera besando. Hércules detuvo la mano cuando vio el rostro de Meg, su mirada era fría.

Se levantó del lecho apoyando las manos en el jergón. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano dejarla de besarla. Respiró profundamente varias veces para normalizar el pulso y los latidos del corazón.

Meg se bajó la tela de la túnica sin mirarlo a la cara.

Hércules se mantenía de pie frente a ella.– No… no volverá a repetirse, lo lamento– aseveró de forma entre cortada.

Alzo la mano derecha en un intento para acariciar el rostro de Meg, pero la dejó suspendida a media altura. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Había estado a punto de hacerle el amor y su falta de control lo avergonzaba.

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores. Gracias** **ella123456** **por los ánimos, me alegra que te guste.**

 **Se que soy un poco dura con Hércules, pero pensad que es un general y tiene mucha presiones y responsabilidades. Veremos que pasa en la relación con Meg y Herc. Y si podemos saber algo mas de su Hermana y Hermano.**

 **Un saludo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 18**

Durante el resto del día entrenó con varios de sus hombres de una forma salvaje y desmedida. Era como si necesitara expulsar la energía que contenía en su interior.

En la cena y con las dos mujeres ausentes, bebió más vino de lo acostumbrado. Junto a él se encontraban Bruto y Publio, que habían aceptado la invitación de acompañarlo porque veían un comportamiento extraño en él y no querían dejarlo solo.

Sus amigos era conscientes de que la paliza que había recibido era por causa de Meg. Desde el matrimonio con la chica, todo había cambiado. Percibían de forma clara que Hércules no estaba centrado. Se mostraba más tenso de lo habitual y confiaban en que eso cambiara pronto.

 **...**

Meg despertó con las mejillas empapadas y el corazón desbocado. Las pesadillas habían regresado con demasiada brutalidad. Se colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho tratando de controlarse, aunque le resultó imposible porque estaba muerta de miedo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó los pies del lecho y los colocó en los mosaicos fríos del suelo. Buscó un manto para cubrirse los hombros, pero con las velas apagadas no veía nada. Decidida salió del lecho y camino hasta el pasillo en dirección al peristilo para dirigirse a las dependencias de Hércules.

La presencia masculina le proporcionaba una calma y una serenidad que le resultaban tan imprescindibles como respirar.

Cruzó el atrio en completo silencio. Todos en la villa dormían plácidamente y se sentía avergonzada por dejarse dominar por el temor.

La estancia de Hércules se encontraban también a oscuras, pero a diferencia de las dependencias de ella, las de él tenían una ventana abierta al exterior.

Sujetó la fina tela que cubría la entrada y se introdujo en el interior sin vacilar un solo paso. Caminó directamente hacia el lecho, nada la hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta, y cuando llegó hasta dónde estaba él acostado de espaldas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cubierto por el lienzo.

Estaba semi desnudo, solo una tele cubría su cintura, pero Meg estaba tan asustada que ese detalle no le importó; tampoco la incomodó. Trepó al lecho por el lado contrario, él no se despertó cuando lo hizo. Tomó el lienzo con cautela y los cubrió a ambos. Pegó su pecho al cuerpo fibroso todo lo que pudo y al percibir el calor masculino, cerró los ojos con un inmenso alivio.

 **...**

Hércules ardía por el calor que sentía en su lado izquierdo, un suave pelaje como si estuviera acostado con una gato. Inspiró profundamente para controlar la pesadez de cabeza que sentía por culpa del vino.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se dejaba dominar por la cólera y, por su falta de control. Trató de mover el brazo pero algo pesado se lo impedía. Junto a él tenía un cuerpo femenino, y a juzgar por el aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz, se trataba de Meg. Giró la cabeza para mirarla y la vio acurrucada hacia él y con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho. Tenía el largo cabello extendido a lo largo de su estómago y vientre.

¿Qué hacía ella en su lecho? ¿Cuándo había decidido acostarse a su lado? Hércules trató de sacar el brazo y ella se removió intranquila. La escuchó gemir en sueños y supo entonces lo que había ocurrido. Con su ataque la había asustado de tal forma que las pesadillas habían regresado para atormentarla de nuevo.

Respiró hondo varias veces, cerró los ojos y sujetó con su brazo los hombros femeninos para atraerla todavía mas a su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo después, volvió a sumergirse en el sueño.

Meg se despertó caliente, tranquila y con una sensación liberalizada de no estar al borde de un precipicio. Bajo la palma de la mano sentía los latidos de Hércules. Ninguno de los dos estaba tapado con el lienzo a pesar de que ella lo había extendido sobre ambos.

Hércules se removió inquieto y ella subió la mano para acariciarle la áspera mejilla, como si pretendiera reconfortarlo. Meg recordó el primer beso de Hércules y su vientre se contrajo con un espasmo. Debió suspirar más fuerte de lo normal porque Hércules la abrazó con más tesón todavía.

Aun dormido la protegía. El calor masculino le proporcionaba un inmenso placer.

Hércules percibió entre sueños la tibieza femenina, el profundo suspiro y su cuerpo masculino cobró vida propia. Acarició el hombro femenino, la porción de piel que la tela de la túnica no cubría.

Un instante después al incorporarse un poco se encontró con los labios de Meg. El rostro de ella estaba perfectamente colocado en la base de su cuello, inclino la barbilla al encuentro y tomó posesión de ella con infinita suavidad.

Mordió con habilidad el interior del labio. El sabor de ella era pura ambrosía, templado y dulce, suave y tierno. Hércules se giró sobre su costado izquierdo y, con la palma de la mano apoyada en la espalda de ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la mantuvo presa con una de las rodillas colocadas sobre los blancos muslos de ella. Meg quedó tendida de espaldas mientras era devorada por la ansiosa boca de él.

Meg apenas era consciente de que él deshacía los lazos que unían su túnica de dormir por los hombros. Cuando lo logró, tiró la tela a un lado del lecho.

Meg quedó desnuda bajo el cuerpo masculino. Hércules le fue besando el cuello, haciendo que Meg jadeara de placer que le embargaba.

El pulso le latía salvajemente en las sienes mientras una sensación desconocida pero sumamente placentera se iba enroscando en su vientre.

–¡Hércules!– exclamó con voz enronquecida.

Pero él no paró. Fue siguiendo por otras partes de su cuerpo, hasta llegar otra vez a sus labios besándola con pasión desmedida.

Hércules se fue posicionando y le comenzó hacer el amor. Aun así, el cuerpo femenino se tensó y las uñas de Meg se clavaron en la espalda de Hércules provocándole una herida poco profunda aunque larga.

Meg sentía que se elevaba y no podía sujetarse a nada. Contuvo la respiración antes de lanzar un grito agudo y potente que Hércules silenció con un beso.

Al terminar Hércules se dejó caer vencido sobre el cuerpo femenino, completamente saciado y satisfecho. Se giró para quedarse tumbado de espaldas.

La escucho suspirar y giró el rostro para mirarla. Meg le devolvió la mirada con un brillo que le provocó un sobresalto en el pecho.

– Empiezo a sentir un algo…, no sabría como expresarlo– se sincero ella.

Las palabras femeninas lo aturdieron.

– Estás agradecida, eso es todo– le respondió él mientras inspiraba profundamente para recuperar la normalidad.– Yo también me siento agradecido y satisfecho.

Meg lo miro con enfado, ella no hablaba de agradecimiento sino de algo mucho más profundo.

– No es agradecimiento lo que espero de ti, sino algo mucho más profundo.– le contesto tajante.

– Yo… yo no esperaría mucho más.– dijo Hércules.

– Pues ayer fue todo lo contrario… mas bien, un ataque de celos.

Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta para volverse a dormir. Dejando a un Hércules confuso.

 **...**

Cuando Meg despertó, Hércules ya no estaba a su lado.

Al terminar de vestirse, salió al peristilo y cruzó a grandes zancadas. En su trayectoria se encontró con Adriano, al verla con la túnica de dormir, se puso de espaldas para preservar el pudor femenino.

– ¿Sabes donde se fue Hércules?– preguntó de mal humor.

– El general se ha marchado, mi señora. Ha recibido un mensaje del gobernador Justiniano Carisio citándolo de forma urgente.

Meg soltó un suspiro de enfado y decepción. Le dio las gracias a Adriano y continuó su andadura hasta sus aposentos.

Meg se desprendió de la túnica para darse un buen baño. Soltó un suspiro de deleite al sentirse abrazada por el agua.

En ese momento llegó Galena que se había mantenido encerrada en sus aposentos, tras la discusión mantenida con su sobrino.

– Galena, qué alegría que hayas decidido salir– dijo Meg, que en ese momento tenía el cabello lleno de espuma.

– Ignoro qué te ha hecho mi sobrino, pero estoy asombrada– le respondió .

– ¿Por qué dices algo así?– le pregunto Meg.

– Es inaudito verte perder el tiempo en embellecerte tu cuerpo. Tiempo atrás estarías en el campo, como tanto te gustaba.

Meg soltó una carcajada.

– Bueno, también me gusta arreglarme un poco, desde la muerte de mis padres… me deje bastante.

– Indudablemente ese cambio de actitud debe ser obra del irascible de mi sobrino.

Meg rodo los ojos.

– Vetisa– le dijo Galena a una de las criadas– Trae el frasco de _rhodinium_ . En la piel de Meg desplegará todo su aroma y la hará resplandecer.

– ¿Por qué haces esto Galena?

– Porque deseo vengarme de mi sobrino y que de una vez por todas asienta la cabeza.– admitió la tía de Hércules sin mostrar remordimientos por sus palabras.– Me encantaría verlo enloquecido de deseo. Que no pueda pensar ni hablar. Incluso agonizando de celos.


	19. Chapter 19

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 19**

 **Que disfrutéis de este capitulo mis : )**

 **Un saludo a mis queridos lectores.**

Hércules miró al gobernador Justiniano Carisio con atención antes de bajar los ojos al pliego que sostenía entre sus manos. Lo leyó de nuevo sin que la sorpresa hubiera abandonado su rostro. El senador Fablio había sido asesinado en Roma.

–¿De quién sospecha el emperador?

– Del senador Yolao.

Hércules estuvo a punto de maldecirlo; no obstante, se contuvo. Yolao no había podido asesinar al senador Fablio porque él lo mantenía preso en Gallia. En ese momento se alegró de haber seguido su instinto. El pliego del emperador que sostenía entre sus manos era una prueba fehaciente de que existía una conspiración para minar el poder de la curia. Los dos senadores asesinados eran conocidos por sus opiniones extremas, por su actitud intransigente en las votaciones.

– Debo regresar a Roma– dijo Hércules de pronto.

El gobernador le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

– Debes hacerte cargo de los sucesivos ataques al campamento en Hispania. Después de que hayas controlado la rebelión, regresarás a Tebas para recibir nuevas órdenes.

– ¿Qué órdenes son esas?

Ha llegado un barco de Carthago. La mayoría son legionarios a los que les falta poco para retirarse del Ejército. Tendrás que resignarlos en campamentos hasta que cumplan su deber con Roma– Hércules entrecerró los ojos. – Eres un experto evaluando el carácter humano; además, los legionarios confían en ti.

A Hércules la explicación le parecía absurda.

– ¿Se quedarán todos en Hispania?– preguntó, y al observar el gesto indiferente del gobernador, insistió.– Puede pasar demasiado tiempo hasta mi regreso.

– Tú mismo Hércules, dijiste que sería fácil controlar la rebelión en el norte.

Y era cierto, pero a él no le gustaba dejar nada al azar.

– Enviaré a Bruto y Publio a Carthago. Ellos se encargarán de controlar el cargamento de navío.

El gobernador negó de nuevo.

– Esperaremos tu regreso para ocuparnos de esa misión– afirmo Justiniano dando la cuestión por zanjada.– Arregla tus asuntos, y prepara el viaje. En una semana partirás.

– No será necesario que espere una semana para partir, puedo hacerlo de inmediato– respondió él.

– Espero un pliego desde Tarraco. Cuando lo reciba, partirás.

Hércules no le quedó más opción que aceptar las órdenes.

Estaba tan furioso, tan fuera de sí, que no podía quedarse más tiempo en el campamento. Si antes había tenido dudas, en este momento estaba plenamente convencido de que lo querían fuera de la ciudad de Roma. "¿Por qué me mantiene apartado?", se preguntó. "¿ Qué llegaste a descubrir, Creonte, para que te asesinaran?"

Hércules siguió al galope pero no dirigió la montura a la Villa sino en pleno centro de Tebas. Pensaba obtener información en la taberna. Conocía que allí solían reunirse algunos tribunos y él quería obtener respuestas de ellos.

Hércules se sentía tremendamente disgustado. Su intento de sacar información de algunos tribunos en la taberna había resultado en vano. No obstante, había obtenido un nombre: Mesalina, y estaba convencido de que podría resultar útil porque había descubierto que el gobernador Justiniano solía visitar a menudo. Curiosamente era el mismo nombre que había mencionado Meg, y, al recordarlo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Habló largo y tendido con sus hombres y les dio instrucciones precisas.

– No debe dirigirse solo al Hispania– le dijo de pronto Bruto.

Hércules miró con severidad al hombre de tez morena y ojos negros.

– Tienes que ir a Gallia y comprobar si el senador Yolao sigue preso entre los galos. Es vital que siga allí hasta que pueda demostrarse que él no ha asesinado al senador Fablio.

– Lo estará– afirmó– nadie es tan cuidadoso ocultando presos ni llevando los registros como yo. Le di órdenes precisas a Lautius, y sé que habrá obedecido cada una de las recomendaciones que le impartí.

– Deseo acompañarlo, señor– le dijo Bruto.

Hércules negó con la cabeza de forma reiterativa.

– A ti te encomiendo la seguridad de mi hogar. Sospecho del gobernador y temo que aproveche mi ausencia para tramar algo.

– Justiniano no representa una amenaza– afirmó Publio.

Hércules también quería creerlo, pero no era así.

– Debería llevarse a su esposa– le sugirió Bruto– yo haría lo propio con su tía con una guarnición importante de soldados y la dejaría de regreso con su madre antes de partir hacia Gallia.

– Llevar a Meg a no es buena idea… Me retrasaría en la marcha y en los propósitos– admitió pensativo.

Pero de esa forma podría controlar la situación mucho mejor que si la dejaba en la Villa– dijo Bruto– Publio puede ser más útil en la partida que si lo deja en la villa protegiéndola.

Hércules meditó la sugerencia de Bruto. Dejar a Meg en la villa era la mejor opción, pero entonces tendría que prescindir de su mejor hombre ante la ausencia de Bruto… Sopesó en serio llevarla consigo.

– Me tomo un tiempo para pensarlo– les dijo a ambos.– descansad, hablaremos por la mañana.

 **...**

Antes de llegar a su alcoba, Hércules ya se había soltado las cintas que sujetaban la coraza y las protecciones de los brazos. Cuando sujetó la tela que cubría el hueco para apartarla, un intenso olor a rosas inundó sus fosas nasales.

Meg se había quedado dormida.

Se fijo que vestía una túnica de color magenta y el intenso color hacía que la piel femenina pareciera más blanca todavía.

Hércules dejó la coraza, las protecciones y la capa encima de un taburete de madera. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dedicó a observarla. Con cuidado se quitó el resto de la ropa sin dejar de mirarla, mientras con temor se preguntaba: "¿Resistirá que la ame de nuevo? ¿ Lo resistiría él?".

Cuando llegó al lecho subió los pies femeninos y la descalzó. Meg no se despertó porque estaba profundamente dormida. Las tupidas pestañas casi le llegaban a rozar las mejillas y se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era. Apartó el lienzo y se tumbó junto a ella, los cubrió a ambos y cerró los ojos. La abrazó fuertemente y la atrajo a su pecho.

Hércules estaba dándole vueltas del asunto de Roma, cuando, Meg se removió intranquila. Como si los pensamientos de él la hubieran hostigado entre sueños. Percibió la tibieza de los labios femeninos en su cuello, la suave mano acariciando su estómago plano y el deseo prendió en él.

– Me quede dormida esperándote– la suave voz aterciopelada le produjo cosquillas en el oído.

– Sigue durmiendo– le aconsejó él– pronto amanecerá.

– Percibo una preocupación.

– Ha sido un día muy largo– admitió él.

– Ya veo… perdona si te molestado estando aquí..

– No te preocupes– la tranquilizó él.

– Que descanses– le dijo ella en voz baja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hércules cerro los ojos ante la sensación tan agradable que lo embargó.

Hércules no quería admitirlo, pero, le gustaba que lo esperase en sus dependencias porque lo hacía sentirse querido, extrañado, Suspiró y se rindió al sueño.

La tremenda discusión que mantenían Hércules y su tía descorazonó a Meg.

Adriano y Arrion la miraban de hito en hito en completo silencio. Bruto y Publio se paseaban por el atrio esperando la salida de Hércules de las dependencias de su tía.

Meg entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo sin saber qué hacer.

– Es una mujer voluntariosa– dijo de pronto Adriano con una sonrisa.

Arrion lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que Adriano tomara otra vez la posición.

– Galena– respondió Meg– no desea abandonar Tebas. Comprendo su disgusto y su reticencia a hacerlo de forma voluntaria.

– Tendría que estar casada– afirmo Arrion con voz grave.

Meg sabía que Galena siempre había sido una mujer independiente.

Se escucho algo romperse y silenció. Ella percibió los pasos firmes de Hércules que se dirigían hacia el lugar donde estaba situado. Cuando lo vio, se percató de lo alterado que estaba. Respiraba de forma agitada y tenía las manos cerradas en puños.

– Debes prepararte. Me acompañaras al campamento.–El corazón de Meg saltó dentro de su pecho. Hércules la llevaba con él.– Partiremos a primera hora.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia sus hombres.

Meg escucho perfectamente el ruido de jarrones rotos. Galena descargaba su ira con los adornos de la estancia.

Meg se levantó de forma perezosa para hablar con ella y tratar de tranquilizarla. Adriano le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, pero ella lo ignoró.

– Una mujer furiosa– comenzó este– suele hacer y decir cosas de las que después se arrepiente aunque ya no haya remedio.

– Lo sé– admitió Meg.

Meg caminó directamente hacia los aposentos de Galena.

– ¡Galena!– exclamó antes de avanzar hacia ella con las manos extendidas para abrazarla; pero Galena no lo permitió.

– ¡Fuera!

Meg la miro con profundo pesar.

– Comprendo que estés enojada– le dijo con voz muy suave– y por ese motivo deseaba mostrarte consuelo.

Los ojos de Galena apuñalaban.

– No necesito alivio y menos viniendo de ti– le espetó amargamente.

– En un tiempo podrás regresar.

– ¿Piensas que querré hacerlo?

– Pero…te gusta Tebas.

Galena se giró de forma violenta para ofrecerle la espada.

– No es Tebas lo que me gusta.

Meg no entendió en un primer momento las palabras de Galena.

– Entonces, ¿qué motivo ha provocado esa actitud desafiante?– pero Galena no respondió– No te enfades con Hércules– la animo Meg.

Las palabras de Meg lograron que se volviera rápido hacia ella.

– Mi sobrino… es un ser sin sentimientos, frío y lejano. Piensa que por que es hombre debo obedecerle como si fuera uno de sus legionarios.

– Desea lo mejor para ti– dijo Meg para tranquilizarla.

Galena le salio una carcajada– lo mejor para mí… lo mejor para mí, sería irme a Carthago– le dijo a Meg.

– ¿Es por ese hombre, verdad el comerciante? – Galena alzó la barbilla y la miró con insolencia– ¡ Hércules trata de protegerte!

– Eres una estúpida. Siempre lo has sido.

– No merezco tales palabras.

– Tu ingenuidad me supera.

– ¿Porque dices tal cosa, Galena?.– dijo Meg con enfado.

– ¿Te ha servido para mantener a mi sobrino en tu lecho?– Meg dio un paso hacia atrás, como si inconscientemente se preparara para recibir un golpe– Tu recato y responsabilidad no han impedido que busque los placeres de una mujer de verdad: Mesalina– El rostro de Meg cambió de color– ¿No lo sabías?

– ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Es más, ¿ cómo puedes saberlo tú?

– Si un legionario busca los favores de una meretriz no suscita comentarios entre los hombres, pero que un general de Roma recientemente desposado la busque sí es motivo de cotilleos. Mesalina debe de ser una amante excepcional para que todos la caten incluido el poderoso Hércules.– Meg giro la cabeza no quería escuchar más– ¿Quieres saber cómo te llaman entre sus hombres?

Meg le hizo un gesto con la cabeza no quería escuchar. Pero Galena no se mostró condescendiente con ella. Estaba herida y decepcionada.

– Se refieren a ti como _casus belli_ , hacen apuestas sobre cuándo se desatará la guerra la esposa y la amante.

– ¡Mientes!

– Te lo dije, todos son iguales, ¿ lo recuerdas? Aunque debo reconocer que no creía que se buscara una meretriz tan rápido. ¡Ni siquiera permitió que se enfriaran las sábanas de tu lecho antes de meterse en otro!

– ¡Basta!– grito Meg

– No caeré en la trampa, no me pondré a tu nivel.

– Vale..– dijo Galena con una sonrisa sarcástica– ¿Sabes dónde se ha marchado?– le preguntó con una voz aguda– Ahora mismo debe estar con ella, retozando entre sus muslos.– Ese comentario había sido como un golpe dado de lleno a su estómago.

– Te creía otra persona Galena…– dijo Meg con enfado.

– ¡Hazlo!¡Compruébalo!– la incitó de nuevo.– Porque si no lo haces, no podrás dormir tranquila nunca más….

Meg abandonó la estancia de forma precipitada, una rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Adriano y Arrion la esperaban en el atrio con el semblante taciturno. Había escuchado la discusión que habían sostenido ambas mujeres.

Acompañarme a la urbe. Necesito hacer una comprobación.

Ningunos de los dos puso objeción.

 **...**

Cuando llegaron a la muralla que protegía la ciudad, Meg le pidió a Arrion que se informara del lugar donde vivía la meretriz Mesalina.

Adriano la reprobó con la mirada, pero ella tenía que comprobar que Galena estaba equivocada.

Esperó durante un tiempo frente a la vivienda. Adriano le había informado de que Publio y Bruto esperaban en una taberna donde les servían bebidas.

– Es posible que no sea el general quien salga por esa puerta– le advirtió Adriano.

– Por su bien… espero que no sea así– respondió con voz que no parecía ella.

El tiempo pasó muy despacio, con una lentitud que desesperaba, pero al fin la puerta se abrió, y una cascada de sentimientos estallaron. Hércules cruzó por el hueco. Llevaba la gálea entre el brazo y el pecho. Tenía el semblante serio y los labios apretados en una línea que le produjo un temblor en las rodillas.

Cuando de forma inconsciente Meg dio el primer paso hacia delante, Adriano la detuvo.

– Debemos regresar– le ordenó más que sugirió.

– Quiero hablar con ella. Espérame aquí.

Adriano negó con la cabeza de forma tajante.– No es inusual que un hombre tenga una amante, otros muchos llegan a tener varias.

– No voy seré el hazme reír de Tebas y no tolero que me falten al respeto de esa manera.

– No sabemos si está sola en la vivienda– El hombre intentó con sus palabras que ella desistiera.

– No me ocurrirá nada malo porque siempre voy preparada para un suceso imprevisto– Meg le mostró la falcata que llevaba escondida en la pierna.

– Entonces, si está decidida , la acompañaré.

Meg le hizo un gesto negativo bastante elocuente– Se atarme las sandalias yo solita. Solo pretendo hacerle algunas preguntas nada más.

– No pienso perderla de vista.

Adriano abrió la puerta de acceso al interior. La vivienda estaba situada en la parte superior. Frente a ellos se abría una escalera estrecha y muy empinada.

En ese momento una mujer se plantó ante ella. El pelo negro como alas de cuervo y la boca de labios rojos atraparon su atención por completo.

La mujer bajó los ojos y los mantuvo entornados cuando se percató de quién era .

– Es un honor recibirla en mi casa.– dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

– Deseaba conocerla– le dijo Meg al fin, con un tono de voz neutro.

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron al interior.

– ¿Qué desea conocer, querida?

Meg percibió que la meretriz la temía.

– ¿Hace mucho que la visita el general, Hércules?– dijo Meg tajante.

La confusión brilló en las pupilas de la mujer. Inmediatamente le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

– Sus visitas suelen ser cortas– respondió la mujer.

Pero antes de seguir, un llanto infantil hizo que ambas mujeres volvieran sus rostros hacia el lugar apartado donde el sonido se hacía latente.

– Es mi hija Nela– aclaro Mesalina visiblemente nerviosa.

La pequeña salió tambaleante del interior de la pequeña estancia. Su madre la cogió en brazos y la meció con ternura entre ellos. Meg las miraba en silencio haciéndose un sinfín de preguntas.

– En mi hogar tu hija estará a salvo. Aprenderá un oficio y su vida será mucho más fácil.

Mesalina entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a Meg.

– Si desea comprarnos, nada puedo ni quiero hacer para evitar– le respondió Mesalina con voz entrecortada.

Seguía de pie alimentando a su pequeña y Meg decidió establecer unas reglas.

– En mi hogar y en mi presencia no podrás mantener relaciones con ningún hombre, no es un prostíbulo.

– Si, mi señora. ¿Pero… por qué desea comprarme? – le preguntó la mujer con voz llena de interés.

– Me ayudaras en casa, mira lo positivo de todo esto, ya no tendrás que pasarte la vida complaciendo legionarios babosos y tu hija tendrá una mejor vida. – Mesalina entendió perfectamente las palabras que le decía Meg. – De seguir aquí, quieres que tu hija se convertiría en el objeto de placer de otros hombres. ¿ Es lo que deseas para ella?– dijo Meg.

La mujer tragó saliva varias veces. Meg había puesto palabras a su mayor temor: que su hija siguiera sus pasos como meretriz en un campamento romano.

Meg respiró profundamente. Cuando se decidió llamar a la puerta de la mujer, ignoraba qué iba a suceder entre ambas. No había sopesado siquiera la posibilidad de comprarla, pero, al verla con su hija, su mente sufrió un caos y su corazón decidió por ella.


	20. Chapter 20

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 20**

Hércules miró el pliego llegado de Roma mientras crispaba el puño en torno al papiro. Su madre le informaba de que Calíope estaba encinta y que había tratado de quitarse la vida.

No había mejorado; todo lo contrario, había empeorado en su demencia. Cerró los ojos con pesar porque sabía el tormento que iba a causarle a su esposa cuando le comunicara la desgracia que de nuevo se cernía sobre su familia. Para concederle un respiro había decidido retrasar la partida.

Adriano carraspeó tras la tela que cubría el hueco que accedía le _tablinum_ llamando su atención sobre él.

– Intuyo que deseas comunicarme nuevas nefastas, y por Zeus que ya he recibido unas cuantas– argumento Hércules.

– Debo informarle de la deuda que ha contraído con el gobernador Justiniano Carisio– las cejas de Hércules se alzaron en un arco perfecto– Su esposa ha comprado una sirvienta por cien denarios de plata.

Hércules resopló incrédulo. ¡Ningún criado valía ese precio desorbitado!

– ¿Qué deseas comunicarme?– lo invitó con voz marcial.

Adriano se removió inquieto.

– Su esposa descubrió su reciente visita con Mesalina.

Hércules no se movió. Se mantuvo completamente quieto y sin dejar de mirar el rostro del hombre que protegía las andanzas de Meg.

– Sigue– lo apremió.

Adriano carraspeó molesto.

– Su tía y ella discutieron acaloradamente tras su marcha– Continuó el soldado retirado.– Galena le reveló los encuentros que mantenía con la meretriz hispana llamada Mesalina.

Hércules estaba atónito. ¿De dónde había obtenido su tía esa información? Él era muy cuidadoso al cubrir sus pasos, aunque decididamente no lo había logrado.

– ¿Por qué motivo has sentido la necesidad de advertirme?

– Por nada, mi señor, solo era para comunicárselo. Ah y dijo que no toleraría que esto fuera un burdel.

Hércules no solamente estaba perplejo sino a punto de soltar una carcajada. Simplemente la visitaba para obtener información sobre el gobernador Carisio y algunos centuriones que manejaban más información confidencial de la que deberían.

– Su esposa tiene un corazón generoso. – siguió Adriano.

Hércules pensó que la conversación se tornaba más interesante.

– Ósea, que mi querida esposa… ha comprado a mi supuesta amante y le ordeno que ningún hombre se acercar a ella, ¿correcto?

Adriano asintió. Miró los ojos del general y no encontró enfado en ellos sino un brillo extraño, escapaba a su comprensión porque el asunto que trataba de explicar era bastante espinoso.

Adriano le relató el enfado, la tristeza y la determinación que la había embargado tras mantener la discusión con su tía. Le narró también el miedo y la incertidumbre que sentía Meg. Lo que descubrió en la vivienda y la actitud honorable y magnífica que había demostrado al decidirse a comprarla y llevarla a su hogar.

– La tienes en alta estima, ¿verdad?

Adriano carraspeó algo perturbado.

– Se parece a una hija que perdí mientras luchaba en la Gallia.

– Lamento tu pérdida– se condolió sincero Hércules.

– Su esposa tiene buen corazón y sus actos a menudo son realizados con el convencimiento de que hace lo correcto.

Hércules se apoyó en la mesa de madera que contenía varios pergaminos. Tenía el rostro serio. Tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con Carisio porque no estaba dispuesto a ser timado por el gobernador.

– Puedes retirarte– le dijo Hércules a Adriano.

Cuando el silencio inundó de nuevo el _tablinum_. Meg no se comportaba como las mujeres que él conocía. Hércules pensaba constantemente en ella. Aunque se mantenía alejado por propia voluntad. "Querida, necesitas aprender una importante lección para comprender por qué un hombre como yo se mantiene alejado de la tentación de tu lecho". Con esa determinación, Hércules salió del _tablinum_ y se dirigió hacia el _peristilo_ con la mente centrada en idear una estrategia que resultara efectiva.

Meg ni se imaginaba lo que la esperaba.

 **...**

Meg cepillaba con ternura el cabello de la niña que tenía sentada en el regazo. Mesalina cosía con una aguja de hueso una túnica de color escarlata. Madre e hija estaban instaladas cerca de los aposentos de Meg.

Meg no veía a Hércules durante las cenas porque se quedaba hasta muy tarde en el campamento escogiendo a los hombres que los acompañarían.

– Es una niña muy bonita– Meg movió las rodillas ligeramente para mecer a la pequeña mientras la peinaba.

– Y muy buena– respondió Mesalina al mismo tiempo que mordía el grueso hilo para romperlo. – Estará muy hermosa vestida con esta túnica.

Meg dejó a la niña en el suelo y tomó la prenda entre sus manos analizando la suavidad de la tela.

– Ha quedado preciosa– agradeció Meg.– ¿El escote queda un poco bajo, no?– sugirió Meg mientras Mesalina ajustaba la túnica al firme cuerpo.

– Para usted queda en la justa medida. Tiene un figura muy esbelta.

– Soy demasiado delgada– admitió Meg.

– Su apariencia es muy bonita y tiene un carácter que resulta muy atractivo. Ningún hombre podría pasar a su lado sin percibir esos detalles y admirarlos. La belleza interior es muy superior a la exterior y usted contiene en ese pequeño cuerpo una belleza que resulta deslumbrante.

En ese momento las mujeres se percataron que la pequeña no estaba.

– iré a buscar a la pequeña Nela– Se ofreció Meg al ver que Mesalina tenia cara de preocupación.

Meg salió de la habitación y fue caminando por la terraza principal, la risa de la pequeña trajo su atención. La pequeña jugaba en el atrio con las hojas de una planta.

– ¡Estás aquí, pequeña!– exclamó con voz tan suave que la pequeña la miró detenidamente y sin miedo en sus pequeños ojos– ¿Vamos con mamá?– Meg le extendió la mano pero la pequeña la ignoró. Tocó con sus deditos la tela de su túnica y tiró de ella hacia abajo– ¿Te gusta?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Me acompañas?– insistió Meg extendiendo los brazos para cogerla.

La niña se abrazó al cuello femenino e inspiró el olor de la mujer como hacía a menudo con su propia madre.

Hércules había observado la escena desde el pasillo que separaba el atrio del _tablinum_. La voz de Meg había detenido sus pasos. Se giró hacia su voz pensando en un primer momento que le hablaba a él; sin embargo, se había equivocado. No había reparado en la niña hasta que escuchó la aterciopelada voz. La visión de ella vestida de escarlata y con el cabello suelto lo había dejado paralizado durante un momento. Ansiaba buscarla y preguntarle por qué motivo se había vestido así y qué le había inducido a dejarse el cabello suelto.

"¡Maldita sea, empiezo a descontrolarme!", se recrimino.

Tenía que mantener el control sobre sus emociones, también sobre sus acciones, y ella no se lo ponía fácil.

Carraspeó para tragar saliva y cruzó el peristilo en dirección a sus aposentos. Tenía que hacer algunas averiguaciones entre los sirvientes acerca de los cambios que había observado últimamente en su esposa.

. **...**

Esa noche Meg y Hércules cenaron a solas porque Galena no estaba en la villa y Publio se encontraba en el campamento.

Meg estaba sorprendentemente ensimismada y no se había cambiado de ropa. Los suaves rizos descansaban en el brazo forrado del diván e inconscientemente tomó uno de ellos entre sus dedos. Ese gesto atrapó el interés de Meg que giró el rostro hacia Hércules y lo miró con deferencia.

– Pretendía llamar tu atención– dijo Hércules– pues durante la cena te he notado ausente y lejana, como si tu cuerpo estuviera a mi lado y tu mente en otro lugar.– Meg entrecerró los ojos.– Te noto diferente.

Los ojos de Hércules estaban clavados en el rostro alegre de la joven. Meg le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad. Los ojos masculinos bajaron poco después al escote femenino y a la turgencia de los senos que la sedosa tela realzaba.

Meg tomó una ciruela y la mordió sin percatarse del conflicto emocional que le había creado. Hércules sabía que tenía que hablarle de su hermana Calíope, pero se resistía a hacerlo. No quería interrumpir la precaria paz que advertía en sus bonitos ojos. "No tengo por qué decírselo; al menos, no todavía", se animó Hércules.

– Me han informado los vigías de la muralla que te han visto en el Ágora. – Meg se atragantó con un bocado de ciruela.

– Fui a la taberna. Es el vendedor que estaba la otra vez en el mercado, vende unas telas finísimas. Quería comprarle a Galena un _suffibulum_ antes de que se marchara a Roma.

– Los _suffibulum_ solo los llevan las vestales de Roma– arguyó él.

– De todos modos– continuó ella.,– las nobles mujeres de Roma también pueden llevarlo. Es mucho más ligero que el manto para cubrir los cabellos.

Hércules la miró atentamente porque sabía que le mentía.

– ¿Astolpas te vendió esa tela que viste?– la pregunta masculina la dejó inquieta no estaba acostumbrada a mentir, pero no podía decirle a qué había ido a la ciudad.

– Se la compré hace tiempo, también compré otra de color violácea. Galena insistió en ello. Me dijo que resaltaría el color de mis ojos.

Hércules le puso el dedo en la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Ambos estaban recostados, unidos casi hombro con hombro. Podía olerla, tocarla.

– Tu mirada me recuerdan a la de un felino y esa mirada cuando te enfadas. Podría matar a un hombre con el brillo que refleja. – Meg lo miraba con atención– Eres muy hermosa, querida. Bondadosa y sencilla.

El dedo de Hércules dibujó una línea descendente desde la barbilla y lo detuvo al final de la garganta femenina. Meg contuvo la respiración, y él siguió bajando hasta el comienzo de los senos.

– Tan discreta, sincera y fiel…

Meg trago saliva, no quería mostrar debilidad. No había sido sincera con él y que enumerara esa cualidad sobre ella, la hizo sospechar que él sabía algo.

Hércules percibió la tensión femenina al escuchar sus palabras, y admiró el aplomo que mostraba al sostener la mirada.

– ¿Qué sientes por mí, Hércules? – le pregunto ella sin tapujos.

Hércules dejó de acariciarla y tomó la copa de vino para llevársela a los labios, pero, antes de tomar un sorbo, le respondió de forma concisa.

– Siempre te he profesado efecto.

La respuesta masculina resultó inesperada- Ella terminó por sentarse y dejó los pies colgando. Él seguía reclinado sin dejar de mirarla.

– ¿Me harías el amor si te lo pidiera?

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ellos.

– Lo haría.

La contestación de Hércules le hizo bajar los párpados, para que él no advirtiera la profunda desilusión. Meg inspiró varias veces para serenarse .

– ¿Vas a pedírmelo?– La pregunta masculina le Chirrió en los oídos.

Ella pretendía que la amara sin tener que coaccionarlo, sin que resultara un deber ingrato y molesto. Tenía su orgullo. Su dignidad de mujer, no deseaba ser atendida íntimamente por afecto sino por amor.

– No– le respondió al fin tras una pausa demasiado larga.– No te voy a pedir que hagas algo que no deseas profundamente. Y menos utilizarme para que te desahogues.

Meg dio un pequeño salto y se puso en pie. Se despidió de su esposo con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó tan discretamente como silencioso se había quedado Hércules con la respuesta de ella.

Hércules la había hecho enfadar e ignoraba por que tal comentario. ¿ Acaso no le había respondido afirmativamente a su propuesta? ¿ Y por qué motivo lo había dejado solo y con la sensación de que se había perdido algo importante de la conversación que había mantenido?

"Estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo", se dijo antes de abandonar el _triclinio_ e ir en busca de su irresistible esposa.


	21. Chapter 21

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 21**

Meg acababa de deslizar la túnica escarlata por su cuerpo y la dejó tendida en el suelo. La sirvienta le pasó por la cabeza la prenda corta que utilizaba para dormir en el momento exacto que Hércules hacía su entrada en la estancia.

Meg se giró velozmente y, al percatarse de la presencia masculina, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

– Déjanos a solas.– le dijo a la sirvienta que se encontraba con Meg en los aposentos.

– Hé…Hércules– balbució completamente asombrada de verlo en sus aposentos– ¿ Pasa algo?

Él le mostró una sonrisa astuta.

– No hemos terminado nuestra conversación posterior a la cena.

– Crees que es el momento…

Pero Hércules la interrumpió– Me hiciste una pregunta, ¿recuerdas?– le dijo– Ahora me corresponde a mí hacértela.

Los ojos de Meg se entrecerraron de forma especulativa.

– No es necesario– le respondió queda– Evítame el desaliento que suscitará la pregunta que pretendes hacerme, por favor.

Hércules se acercaba muy lentamente hacia ella, que no retrocedía, mostrando así un valor semejante al de muchos hombres que él admiraba.

– Si te lo pidiera, ¿me dejarías que te hiciera de nuevo el amor?– inquirió él.

Meg lo miraba sin responder.

– Me ofreces un silencio muy sospechoso– le recriminó él–, que podría interpretar como una negativa.

– ¿Te importaría que me negara?– le preguntó ella a su vez con un hilo de voz.

– Te deseo, Meg, aunque ignoro qué hechizo me has lanzado para que no pueda pensar nada más que en poseerte.

– Me pregunto cada noche por qué motivo no vienes a mi lecho después de haberme amado la primera vez– la declaración de Meg relajó los hombros de Hércules.

– ¿Quieres saberlo?– Meg negó de forma apresurada. Sin embargo, Hércules continuó implacable– Por que soy un idiota.

Meg le permitió que la sujetara y la atrajera hacia él. Hércules la beso, un beso dulce, tierno y , a la vez, salvajemente apasionado. Hércules la sostuvo en brazos y la llevó hasta el lecho para tumbarla con mucha suavidad.

De forma rápida se colocó sobre ella apoyando en los brazos para no aplastarla con su peso. En los brazos de Hércules, y arrebatada por su propia tempestad de pasión, comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia él, y al hacerlo encontró el ritmo que los envolvió en una danza salvaje y erótica a la que se entregaron sin restricciones.

Meg se encontraba deliciosamente agotada.

– Despierta– la zarandeó Hércules con suavidad aunque con insistencia– Ha llegado la hora de renovar tu entrenamiento.

– ¿Mi entrenamiento?– preguntó sorprendida.

– Es bueno para ti que sepas defenderte, y quién mejor que yo para enseñarte a hacerlo. Será una labor dura, si bien aprenderás rápido.

– ¿Y también quieres despertar a Adriano ya Arrion, que no tienen su deber la obligación de levantarse antes de tiempo?– protestó Meg vacilante.

Hércules le mostró una sonrisa franca que ella se temó como un mal presagio.

Meg siguió a Hércules a los jardines traseros de la villa.

– Aquí podremos practicar sin despertar a tus protectores– le indicó sin que ella preguntara nada.

Hércules le tendió una espada que Meg tomó sin saber qué hacer con ella a continuación. Un golpe dado con la hoja a su trasero la despertó de golpe.

– Levántala sobre la cabeza en posición de guardia y no golpees a menos que veas la acción de ataque clara.

Varios momentos después, Meg tenía los glúteos rojos por los diversos avisos que le había dado Hércules.

– ¡Mantén la guardia!–le ordenó con voz firme – ahora, ¡ataca!

Pero ella no se molestó en alzar el arma para defenderse del nuevo golpe dado a su trasero. Se masajeó con una mano mientras lo miraba con enojo.

– No estoy preparada para responder a ningún ataque.

Hércules soltó la espada, que cayó al suelo con estrépito. Ella lo imitó igual de valiente.

– ¿Piensas que el peligro vendrá cuando estés preparada y que te dará un aviso?

Meg apretó los labios porque le había molestado que la despertara para realizar lo que ella creía un capricho.

– ¿Es una forma de castigo por inducirte a que me hagas el amor? ¿ oh … he despertado con mi pasión la bestia legionaria que vive en ti?

Hércules entrecerró los ojos para mirarla con atención.

– ¿Deseas regresar al lecho?

Meg hizo un gesto afirmativo vehemente.– No estaría nada mal, son las tres de la madrugada.

Hércules pasó a otro tipo de acción. La sujetó por los hombros e inclinó la cabeza al encuentro de la boca femenina.

El beso intenso y voraz la dejó sin fuerzas.

– ¿Preparada?

Meg no podía responder porque estaba invadida por decenas de sensaciones, cada una más placentera.

Hércules recogió las espadas del suelo y le tendió de nuevo la suya.

El rostro de Meg resultó un desconcierto absoluto. No tenía fuerzas ni para seguir de pie. ¿ Cómo podía sostener el arma son caer al suelo agotada.

– ¡No puede ser cierto!– exclamó estupefacta.

– Ya no estás dormida, ¿verdad? Ahora, posición de guardia– le indico con voz marcial.

Al cabo de unas horas, el sol asomaba por el horizonte.

Meg evadir los golpes defendiéndose, sentía el cuerpo a magullado, e imaginó que no podría sentarse en una semana.

 **...**

Finalmente Hércules no la llevó consigo. La decepción había sido tan grande que su espíritu se había tornado triste y melancólico.

Esa noche, Meg se encontró con la inesperada visita de centurión Cayo, que le traía un pliego urgente desde Roma. Iba dirigido a ella. Se lo enviaba Galena, al tomarlo entre sus dedos, le temblaron ligeramente. Si eran informes de Roma, no podían ser buenos. El centurión se despidió de Adriano y de ella.

Cuando Meg leyó en silencio el pergamino que le enviaba la tía de Hércules, creyó que iba a morir de la pena. Nadie le había explicado realmente qué había sucedido con su hermana. Le habían ocultado la verdad, y mientras trataba de encontrar la serenidad para sosegar su espíritu, maldijo una y otra vez hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas.

Todos en la villa la contemplaron turnados porque no sabían cómo actuar ante la desdicha de Meg. Adriano tomó el control y se ocupó de que cada uno cumpliera con sus obligaciones sin la menor dilación.

Finalmente Meg los reunió a los tres en el tablinum, a Publio, Adriano y Arrion, y les informó de la decisión que había tomado.

– Necesito mantener una reunión con el gobernador Justiniano Carisio– les dijo, la miraron de manera cauta. – Regreso a Roma…

 **Continuara….**


	22. Chapter 22

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 22**

La tienda de Hércules estaba situada en la vía principal del campamento. Cuando un mensajero enviado por Justiniano Carisio llegó hasta él, Hércules se encontraba examinando unos toscos dibujos de la zona de montañas al norte de Hispania. El mensajero le traía un pliego urgente del gobernador. La letra clara y precisa del gobernador Justiniano quedó expuesta a sus ojos azul claro. Las nuevas que contenía le hicieron soltar un suspiro largo. El mensaje le explicaba que le enviaba otro de su esposa.

Empezó a leer el de Meg. A cada línea escrita por ella, su mentón se apretó con más fuerza. Su tía Galena no tenía derecho a revelarle lo ocurrido a Calíope, ni a informarle con premeditada exactitudes cada detalle del salvaje ataque ni las posteriores consecuencias.

Ahora lamentaba no habérselo revelado él mismo en la villa, pero ya era tarde.

Hércules había sido consciente en todo momento de que llevarla consigo únicamente le crearía problemas. Después de admitir que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, supo que llevarla consigo le haría bajar la guardia y no prestar la debida atención a la misión que tenía que cumplir.

El mensajero esperaba paciente. Tras un largo instante se aclaró la voz.

– No enviaré respuestas escrita al gobernador porque iré a yo personalmente.

Dos centuriones hacían guardia en la entrada de la tienda, mientras que el tribuno Galo Cassio lo miraba de hito en hito.

– ¿Ve acertado regresar tan pronto, general?– la pregunta del tribuno logró que Hércules desviara los ojos del pliego.

– He cumplido la misión que se me encargó aquí. – Hércules inspiró impaciente.– que se preparen, me dispongo viajar de inmediato.

Ni Lavio ni el mismísimo emperador podrían objetar nada ante su vuelta. Su tía había pretendido hacer un mal que había resultado en bien, ya que Meg había respondido de forma inesperada, como era costumbre en ella. De este modo, por fin tenía una excusa válida para regresar a Roma y continuar con sus indagaciones sobre la muerte de la familia de Meg.

 **...**

Meg sentía los latidos del corazón golpearle en las sienes y también un nudo en la garganta, que le impedían tragar con normalidad. Contempló a su hermana y el espanto se apoderó de ella nuevamente. Calíope era una sombra exangüe de lo que había sido años atrás. Estaba muy delgada, era toda piel y huesos, pero lo más significativo de su brutal cambio se percibía en su rostro ceniciento y los ojos opacos.

Meg se giró hacia el muro para dar rienda suelta a la angustia que sentía sin que nadie la viera. Tenía que serenarse. Debía mostrarse fuerte y decidida si pretendía ayudarla.

Le fue explicando todo el proceso desde que fue comprada por el juez así como los cuidados que le dieron. Aunque ahora se mostrara más serena, seguía sin permitir que se acercaran a ella o que la tocaran.

Calíope era su hermana y la necesitaba.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de las manos y miro a Publio, que le hacía un gesto afirmativo de ánimo. Mientras se apartaba de ella y se dirigía con el juez hacia el tablinum. Ambos analizaban con detalle los mensajes que debía entregar a Hércules con urgencia sobre los cambios que había observado el juez en algunos senadores Romanos.

Meg respiró profundamente y caminó directamente hacia su hermana, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella sentada en un banco de piedra. Se quedo parada enfrente a su hermana. Al ver su rostro hinchado por golpes contuvo un gemido. No podía acostumbrarse a verla así, a ser consciente del castigo físico que se infligía a diario.

Carraspeó para encontrarse la voz y, entonces, la miró directamente a los ojos.

– ¡Aquí se encuentra la muchacha más hermosa de toda Roma!– dijo Meg con una tierna sonrisa. En el pasado, esas palabras lograban arrancarle una gran sonrisa.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, Calíope no la miró como en otras ocasiones.

Meg suspiro, se fijó en las graves heridas de los brazos y en el relieve púrpura que rodeaba su hermoso cuello.

– He venido para llevarte de regreso a nuestro hogar en Grecia.

Esas palabras sí despertaron la atención de Calíope. Por un instante la miró como si la reconociera, inmediatamente después, comenzó a balancearse sobre sí misma y a murmurar unas frases que ella no comprendía.

Meg no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo.

– Ven conmigo, Calíope– le dijo con voz dulce cuando hubo recobrado el aplomo. –Le extendió la mano y la sostuvo frente a ella tratando de mantener la sonrisa afectuosa y el ánimo alegre. – Te quiero, hermana; ven conmigo.

Calíope dejó de balancearse y posó durante un instante efímero sus ojos en ella. No aceptó la mano, ni se alzó de su posición sentada para acompañarla.

De pronto Meg pensó en Mesalina y en la pequeña Nela, que esperaban junto a los sirvientes del amo de la casa.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Se levantó rauda y caminó con pasos enérgicos en busca de Mesalina. Cuando llegó hasta la estancia donde estaba sentada con la pequeña Nela en brazos, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¿harías algo por mí, cariño?– le preguntó con voz melosa. La niña la miró con ojos grandes y despiertos– Necesito que juegues en un lugar al que voy a llevarte ahora mismo. Durante un largo tiempo su hermana, no quería tener trato con hombres ni mujeres. Por ese motivo sentía la corazonada de que lo lograría con Nela.

La niña hizo un gesto afirmativo con su pequeña cabecita.

Meg caminó con la pequeña de una mano y con la taza en la otra. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar donde seguía su hermana sentada.

– ¿Ves a esa mujer tan guapa?– le preguntó mientras señalaba a Calíope con la cabeza. La niña le hizo un gesto afirmativo– Pues vamos a jugar con ella.

La pequeña Nela, corrió hasta plantarse frente a Calíope con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa infantil. Puso las manitas en las rodillas de ella y, para su sorpresa, Calíope no las apartó ni gritó.

"¡Que funcione! Pensó Meg.

Nela, escaló de forma torpe hacia el banco de piedra y cuando logró subir una piernecita y después la otra, continuó hasta el regazo de su hermana. Instintivamente, Calíope la cogió entre sus brazos para que no se cayera.

– ¿Es mía?– preguntó de pronto Calíope– No la recuerdo.

Meg se sobresalto y comprendió que su hermana no era consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido, ni de lo que había sucedido a su alrededor tras el ataque.

– Ahora pertenece a las dos– le respondió con voz muy queda para no asustarla.

– ¿He estado enferma?– le preguntó sin mirarla a la cara, solo tenia ojos para la niña.

– Si, mi querida hermana. Por eso quiero llevarte conmigo

– ¿Cómo se llama?

– Nela– dijo Meg

– ¿Dónde esta Caesar y nuestros padres, cuándo regresarán? Ya no deseo esperarlos aquí– argumentó Calíope de pronto.

– ¿Es lo que piensas? ¿Qué regresarán pronto?– inquirió ella a su vez sin admitir ni desmentir sus temores.

– Hace mucho que no sé nada de ellos– contestó al fin– Y este lugar es horrible; está lleno de gente que no conozco.

– Tardarán un tiempo en regresar– afirmó con rotundidad dotando su voz de una certeza innegable– Por ello, nos han dejado al cuidado de nuestro hogar en Grecia.

Calíope comenzó a mover las rodillas para balancearse a la pequeña, que soltó un gritito de placer.

– Vamos, hermana– la instó– Es hora de regresar a casa...

 **...**

Alcemena y Galena se encontraban sentadas junto a Meg mientras observaban atónitas a Calíope y a la pequeña.

– Me parece increíble el cambio que se ha producido en ella.– admitió Alcemena mientras bebía de una copa con vino de rosas.

Meg miró a su suegra con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Nunca debió de estar separada de su familia– afirmó contundente.

Alcemena clavó los ojos en Meg molesta por el comentario.

– Hicimos lo correcto tanto mi hijo como yo. Creímos prudente seguir los consejos del médico.

Meg no quería comenzar una discusión acalorada sobre la percepción de lo que era correcto y lo que no según para quién.

Galena se mantenía callada, detalle que alteró a Meg porque no era habitual en ella.

– Fuiste muy astuta al utilizar a esa niña– dijo Alcemena en un tono de voz neutro.

– El instinto de protección en una madre es muy fuerte– respondió Meg en un tono seco– Piensa que la pequeña Nela es su hija y ese es un motivo muy poderoso para regresar del olvido en el que se había recluido para huir de la barbaridad que le habían infligido de forma injusta.

– A veces logras sorprenderme– admitió Alcemena.

– Necesito que me ayudéis a encontrar a si hijo– dijo de pronto Meg.

– No es una buena idea– contestó Galena interviniendo por primera vez.

Meg la observó.– El juez Pomponio no tenía derecho a venderlo– arguyó Meg con el mentón apretado por la ira.

Alcemena quería zanjar el asunto de una vez.

– Te recuerdo que Calíope pertenece al conjunto de sus esclavos, e hizo lo mejor para ella en vista de las circunstancias. Tu hermana no podía ocuparse de él enferma como está. Y el medico actuó para no perjudicarla. Trata por todos los medios de que no empeore su estado mental.

La aclaración de Alcemena a Meg no le gusto.

– Pero ahora me encuentro aquí y las circunstancias han cambiado de forma considerable– afirmó con valentía.

– Ya es tarde. Acepta lo que ha sucedido y deja el asunto tal como está. Es lo mejor para tu hermana, es lo mejor para todos.

Meg no podía estar más en desacuerdo y lo expresó con unas palabras que a los oídos de su suegra sonaron demasiado duras.

– No importa que me ayudéis o no porque pienso remover Roma buscándolo.

– Entonces será una búsqueda inútil. – Afirmó Alcemena con voz rotunda.

La postura fría de la madre de Hércules le pareció irracional.

– ¡Díselo, Galena, díselo!– dijo Meg de pronto.

– No sé a qué te refieres– respondió Galena, que se sentía incómoda por el escrutinio de Alcemena.

– Dile a Alcemena que mi sobrino, entregado como esclavo, puede ser hijo de Caesar.


	23. Chapter 23

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 23**

Cuando Hércules llegó por fin a Roma, se sentía exhausto. Había cabalgado sin descanso, sin tregua, con unas ansias desconocidas hasta entonces para él. Necesitaba saber si Meg había llegado bien, dónde se encontraba y qué había hecho en su ausencia.

Tenía que hablar con el sirviente Gaius, pero lo haría más tarde, cuando terminara de hablar con su madre. Además, debía acudir a una reunión con el emperador.

Su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Salió a su encuentro desde el atrio.

Hércules besó a su madre con infinito cariño y le mostró el respeto que un hijo obediente debe a su progenitora.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Meg?– pregunto impaciente– ¿Por qué motivo no sale a recibirme?

Alcemena lo abrazó con fuerza. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía– Tu esposa se encuentra en la Villa donde esta su hermana cuidándola.

El suspiro de alivio de Hércules tomó por sorpresa a su madre.

– ¿Lo ha permitido el médico?– preguntó con verdadero interés.

– Meg es demasiado insistente y tenaz. No peraro hasta que obtuvo el permiso para llevársela.– Alcemena omitió la intervención de la pequeña Nela.

Hércules se paso las manos por el cabello mostrando el enorme cansancio que sentía.

– En un principio me extraño que regresara sola– se atrevió a decir su madre sin apartar los ojos de su hijo– luego Publio Cornelio me lo explico todo.

– Estaba de misión en el campamento– le informó Hércules– me resultó imposible acompañarla.

– Deberías descansar un rato, hijo mío; se te ve agotado.

– No puedo, madre, tengo que hablar con el emperador. Le traigo unos pliegos desde Hispania.

– El emperador puede esperar– le contesto ella– tu cuerpo, no. Deberías reponer fuerzas.

Hércules negó con la cabeza mientras aceptaba el agua fresca que le ofrecía su madre.

– Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte– la voz de Alcemena sonó ansiosa.

– Y yo muchas respuestas que ofrecerte, madre, pero ahora me gustaría hablar primero con Gaius.

– Muy bien hijo, diré a los criados que te preparen un baño.

Hércules se llenó de nuevo la copa de agua, mientras su madre salía por la puerta.

– se le ve agotado– las palabras de Gaius lograron que Hércules soltara un suspiro largo y profundo.

– Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que me marché. Dime Gaius ¿qué sucedió? ¿ que paso en casa del senador Yolao?

– Pu... pude ocultarme a tiempo cuando observé la cantidad de soldados que llegaban a la casa. Yo le llevaba un mensaje a Creonte de parte de su madre. La joven Meg iba a permanecer más tiempo aquí, en la casa, del que se había acordado en un principio.– Gaius guardó silencio durante un momento.– No sé qué hizo que me detuviera, aunque imagino que hacerlo me salvó la vida. Tenía miedo y no sabía cómo actuar, por eso seguía observando durante un largo tiempo. Dos soldados hacían guardia en la puerta, y cuando se oyeron los gritos en el interior de la casa, ninguno de los dos acudieron a la llamada. No eran los mismos que habían vigilado al senador anteriormente, ni se comportaban como soldados de Roma.– Hércules ya lo sospechaba.– Cuando todos se marcharon observé que salía humo por los huecos de la vivienda. Me adentré en ella comprobé que los sirvientes estaban muertos, incluso su primo. Busqué supervivientes pero nadie seguía con vida. El humo se volvía más espeso, y encontré a Creonte , su mujer, todos muertos… cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme, el senador Yolao me tocó la pierna y solicitó mi ayuda. Pensé que estaba muerto al verle la herida del costado y su aparente inmovilidad.

– ¿Reconociste a alguno de los soldados?– le preguntó con voz muy baja Hércules.

El sirviente le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

– Al centurión Lucius Quintus, , pero los demás no los conocía.

– ¿Por qué motivo no impidieron la masacre?– preguntó Hércules en voz alta sin percatarse de que lo hacía–¿Para quién trabaja Lucius Quintus? ¿qué se me escapa.

– Si me permites darle un consejo, hable con el padre del centurión Lucius Quintus– le sugirió Gaius– podría obtener esa información de él.

Hércules lo miró lleno de interés.

– El centurión Lucius es huérfano de padre– afirmo rotundo.

Gaius le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

– Es el hijo bastardo del senador Ulpio

Hércules parpadeo atónito.

– ¿Puedes dar veracidad a esa información?

– Los sirvientes tenemos que mostrarnos mudos pero no somos sordos.

– ¿Cómo has descubierto una información así? ¿ Por qué motivo no ha trascendido en la cura?– Hércules le hacía las preguntas a Gaius como si se las hiciera a sí mismo.

– Visita a menudo la casa de su padre cercana a la vía Sacra. Lo sé porque allí mora y trabaja la mujer que confío que sea mi esposa. A la media la espero para acompañarla al foro, entonces veo a Lucius Quintus entrar a la casa del senador Ulpio. El centurión no me conoce; por eso no desconfía del sirviente que espera con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Hércules ante las opciones que se le abrían de pronto. ¿Lucius era hijo bastardo del senador Ulpio? Tenía que indagar la información tan cerca que ahora le parecía absurda todo el tiempo que había estado lejos sin poder hacer nada.

– Tomaré un baño antes de presentarme ante el emperador– afirmo Hércules. Gaius inclinó la cabeza.– Sigue alerta y no dejes de informarme si descubres algo insólito en la casa del senador Ulpio.

 **...**

La reunión mantenida con el emperador había resultado breve. Julio César estaba inmerso en la construcción de un nuevo foro y lo había despedido rápidamente tras entregarle los pliegos que le traía.

Hércules se sintió aliviado porque al acabar la reunión tan pronto tenía más libertad de movimientos para continuar con sus indagaciones.

En la siguiente visita se dirigió a la casa del juez Pomponio, en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Una vez que se hubo reunido con él, le pidió hablar con el médico que había atendido a la joven Calíope.

– Nunca habría imaginado el bien que le hizo a la muchacha la presencia de su hermana. Tuve que verlo para creerlo.

Hércules no se sorprendió. Meg era una mujer excepcional.

– Creía que mantenerla aislada le haría bien; sin embargo, me equivoqué.– Dijo el juez con sinceridad. – Pero lo mas importante es que empieza a recuperarse.

– Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte, Pomponio. Háblame del senador Ulpio– le preguntó Hércules.

El juez se quedó meditando un instante.

– Es un hombre de ideas conservadoras.– Algo así se temía Hércules– fue un fiel y defensor de Nerón.– El juez miró a izquierda y derecha para cerciorarse de que estaban realmente solos en el peristilo. – Varios senadores de la curia siguen siendo fieles al emperador asesinado, y les gustaría que algunos asuntos siguieran como antes.

– ¿Es Ulpio uno de ellos? –El juez le ofreció un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. – ¿ Conocías que el centurión Lucius Quintus es su hijo bastardo?– de nuevo le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

– Es una información que no ha transcendido, ¿cómo ha podido llegar hasta ti?

Hércules no le respondió porque seguía reflexionando.

–¿Qué se votaba en la curia?– pregunto Hércules.

El juez parpadeó varias veces. La conversación que mantenían era sumamente importante.

– Construir un mapa del Imperio y un censo para toda la población incluyendo las nuevas provincias. – Hércules soltó el aire de forma abrupta. Lo que pretendía el emperador era un proyecto muy ambicioso.– Julio César se ha opuesto a la rentabilidad de las provincias como pretenden el resto de los senadores conservadores que ven en ellas más fortuna para el Imperio– Contestó Pomponio– el senador Yolao y los demás se posicionaron al lado del emperador para el avance de las provincias sin esquilmarlas por completo. Los senadores conservadores se niegan a ello porque piensan que Roma invierte demasiados ases de oro en construir caminos, canales de riego y acueductos en territorios conquistados que terminarán por hundir la riqueza de Roma.

– ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada de esto antes de marcharme? Te pedí consejo y orientación– le reprochó Hércules.

– Tuve que hacer mis propias indagaciones al respecto, y cuando obtuve la información, ya te habías marchado.– le respondió Pomponio.

Ahora Hércules tenía en sus manos el motivo para los asesinatos de los tres senadores. Ahora tenía que demostrar ante el emperador, si bien se preguntó cómo podría desenmascarar a Ulpio. El César confiaba en el conjunto de ellos, pero tenía que hacer algo para poder salvar a Yolao y su familia. Se lo había prometido en vida y se alegró de estar tan cerca de lograrlo.

 **Holaa mis queridos lectores una capitulo más. Veremos si Hércules podrá informar al emperador de lo que esta pasando, y no sea demasiado tarde.**

 **La cosa se va complicando…**

 **Saludos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 24**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí os dejo otro capitulo mas, que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Saludos.**

Hércules desmontó seguido por sus hombres que lo acompañaban. Ante la ausencia de Bruto y Publio, estos le servían de escolta y lo seguían allí donde fuera.

Hércules se quitó la gálea que cubría su cabeza así como las protecciones de cuero de los brazos. Uno de los sirvientes le ayudó a desatar los lazos que mantenían la armadura sujeta al cuerpo. Hércules, al sentirse libre, destensó los hombros.

¡Hércules!– la voz de Meg llegó hasta él y se dio la vuelta en el interior del atrio para mirarla– ignoraba que habías llegado a Roma.

Meg se fue acercando hasta ponerse en frente de él. Hércules aprovecho el descuido de ella y la sujetó por la cintura y la alzó sin dificultad para atraerla hacia sí y abrazar su cuerpo femenino mientras la besaba.

Al terminar el beso la miro con cara seria – Estoy terriblemente enfadado contigo– aseveró con voz dura pero un brillo en las pupilas que desmentía su tono.

Recibí una carta de Galena explicándome todo lo sucedido a mi hermana en mi ausencia.– dijo Meg con algo de enfado.

Hércules la fue llevando, sin que ella se percatara, hacia el tablinum para conversar sin la presencia de los sirvientes.

Debí contártelo todo en Tebas…– dijo Hércules– pero no quería interrumpir la tranquilidad que mostrabas.

Tenía derecho a saberlo, Hércules.

No hubieses podido cambiar nada.

Es mi hermana, Hércules. Le debo lealtad igual que a mi hermano.

Sufrías mucho por la pérdida de tus padres, Meg, hubiera sido una crueldad por mi parte no tratar de aliviar tu pena. Al menos de mitigarla. El medico pensó que tu hermana se recuperaría pronto, aunque se equivocó. Yo erré también al seguir su consejo de dejarla en Roma lejos de ti.

Sin previo aviso, Meg le dio un beso en la boca, un beso tan largo y profundo que lo dejó sin respiración.

Sé que has actuado pensando en mi bienestar. Tu preocupaciones sobre mi persona son un gozo para mí.– le dijo dándole otro tierno beso.

– Pero antes, tengo que contarte otros asuntos y temo que no te gustará escucharlos.– le dijo Hércules, cogiéndole el rostro para mirarla.

Bésame primero y enfuréceme después– lo apremió ella.

Hércules la sujetó por la cintura e inclinó el rostro hacia ella. Meg quedó trabada entre el cuerpo de su esposo y la mesa que había en el centro del tablinum, con los últimos papiros que había estado examinando su padre antes de ser asesinado. Pero Meg no podía pensar en nada más que en los besos de Hércules, en su brazo firme, que la fundía a él.

Hércules la inclino hacia atrás y con la mano derecha la sujetó del muslo y lo alzó hasta su cadera. Meg logró recostarse sobre los papiros y diversos rollos, que cayeron al suelo con estrépito al barrerlo ella con la mano. Entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos al sentir el gran goce que experimentaba entregándose completamente a Hércules.

Hércules volvió a capturar los labios femeninos y ya no los soltó. Eran suaves, tentadores; los chupó y mordisqueó tan intensamente que la oyó gemir con éxtasis…

Tiempo después, Hércules retomó de nuevo el control. Le había rasgado la hermosa túnica. Seguían mirándose fijamente sin pestañear, cuando Hércules le reclamó otro beso mucho más ávido que los anteriores.

–¡Te he deseado tanto!– le confesó con voz gutural– acabo de hacerte el amor encima de una mesa y no logro saciarme.

Meg se abrazó al cuello de Hércules y dejó descansando la mejilla en la tela de la túnica roja que cubría el fuerte pecho de Hércules.

Hércules no era capaz de precisar cuándo el cariño que le profesaba había sido sustituido por un deseo profundo y arrebatador. Sería capaz de matar por ella. Podría volverse loco si Meg dejara de amarlo. Únicamente el gran control que había aprendido a desarrollar como legionario le impedía volver a tomarla y hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Necesito cambiarme de atuendo– le dijo él– y dejar de pensar en tu adorable cuerpo.

Meg lo besó la punta de la nariz con una sonrisa. – Sígueme, estaré encantada de mostrarte tus aposentos.– dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Hércules decidió seguirla dócil, sin soltarla. Era una necesidad para él mantener el contacto, tocarla, sentir su piel. Regresar al hogar tenía ahora un significado nuevo porque estaba ella.

Después de instalarse y darse un buen baño, Meg estaba sentada junto a Hércules.

Él todavía se sentía asombrado por la previsión y sagacidad de su esposa. Había traído parte de su vestuario de Tebas y lo había colocado ordenadamente en las estancias que iba a ocupar ahora en la villa, justo al lado de las dependencias de su esposa.

–¿Qué te contó mi tía en el mensaje que te envió?– le pregunto Hércules.

Me informó de lo ocurrido realmente en la casa de mi hermano. Del embarazo inesperado, y de la grave infección que sufrió tras el complicado alumbramiento– Hércules tomó aire. El ignoraba el desenlace de la tragedia de Calíope– Tras conocer la verdad, no pude quedarme en Tebas. Tenía que ayudarla aunque hacerlo desatara la furia de mi esposo por irme así como así.

Hércules pasó el brazo por los hombros femeninos y la atrajo hacia sí reconfortándola.

Me preocupó realmente que decidieras regresar sin informarme. Sin embargo, comprendí tu pesar y por eso acepté la decisión que te impulsó a embarcarte hacia Roma arrastrando contigo a unos de mis mejores hombres.

Hércules– prosiguió Meg– necesito tu ayuda.– Hércules la miró intensamente con atención.– deseo encontrar al hijo que alumbró mi hermana.– Hércules iba a interrumpirla, pero Meg no se lo permitió– fue vendido como esclavo por el juez Pomponio.

Es el proceso habitual en una situación extrema– le dijo él.

Mi hermana no es una situación extrema– lo contradijo con voz firme aunque pausada– Es madre de un niño que le han arrebatado, y necesito encontrarlo para ella.

Ese niño es un fruto de una deshonra– argumentó Hércules– sería un recordatorio constante de su tragedia.

Meg tenía que convencer a Hércules, y le transmitió por qué le pedía ayuda y por que pensaba de forma contraria a él.

Creo que mi hermana estaba en cinta antes de que se produjera el ataque de esos salvajes– le confesó– mi sobrino puede ser hijo de tu primo Caesar.

Hércules era un hombre acostumbrado a analizar todos los detalles con ecuanimidad.

¿Por qué sospechas algo así?– le preguntó atento.

Calíope le confesó a tu tía que sufría un retraso. Estaba tan asustada que no pudo callárselo y acudió a ella. La noche que la ultrajaron citó a tu primo para revelárselo, salvo que no pudo hacerlo porque lo habían asesinado.

Hércules cerró los ojos con pesar. ¿Por qué motivo Galena se había reservado esa información?

Cabe la posibilidad, pero también puede resultar errónea– afirmó convencido Hércules.

Meg negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Errónea no, Hércules. Conozco perfectamente a mi hermana y sé que se entregó a Caesar por amor. Estaban muy enamorados, y amarse y compartir el efecto mutuo es habitual entre dos personas que piensan contraer matrimonio.–Hércules la observó con atención.– Calíope creyó en un principio que la pequeña Nela era su hija– Hércules mostró un brillo de asombro en las pupilas– Ha sido el instrumento necesario para rescatarla del abismo en el que se había recluido.

¿Y si te equivocas, cariño?– preguntó él serio.

El niño sigue y seguirá siendo hijo de mi hermana, por ese motivo deseo recuperarlo– concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Hércules la contempló de forma tan profunda que ella le mantuvo la mirada para mostrar su seguridad con lo que decía.

Me preocupa que persigas un deseo que puedan más adelante volverse contra ti– le replicó él– Aunque si el equivocado soy yo, entonces no me lo perdonaría.

Meg prosiguió.

He realizado varias indagaciones desde que llegué a Roma, pero el juez Pomponio no atiende mi ruego. Incluso le pedí al prefecto la merced de una reunión con el emperador para explicarle mi deseo de recuperar a un miembro de mi familia. Sin embargo, no obtuve ningún favor del prefecto Lavio.– La voz de Meg se quebró durante un momento– ¡Ayúdame, Hércules! A ti no te ignorarán. Ayúdame a recuperar a mi sobrino.

Hércules consideró los pros y contras con actitud crítica. Si realmente el niño era hijo de Caesar, era su obligación protegerlo y llevarlo con la madre.

Ahora bien, imagínate por un momento que logramos dar con el niño, ¿qué sucederá si Calíope finalmente lo rechaza?¿Si no desea tenerlo a su lado porque le recuerda el peor día de su existencia?

Era una posibilidad pensó Meg.

Si ocurriera como tú dices, entonces yo lo criaría con amor y dedicación porque él no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Hércules admiró los principios de Meg, la virtud de su bondad que la hacía tan especial.

Mañana a la hora punta tengo una reunión con Pomponio y más tarde con el emperador. Haré indagaciones sobre el niño y trataré de recuperarlo. No obstante– Meg lo miró con los ojos solemnes–, no puedo prometerte que lo conseguiré.

Meg se abrazo a él agradecida. Hércules había dado su palabra, y desde que había descubierto la conspiración contra las decisiones del emperador, no dejó en sus pesquisas. Indagó sin tregua para llegar al fondo de la cuestión y desbaratar el complot de una parte de la curia. Estaba muy cerca del final. Lo presentía.


	25. Chapter 25

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 25**

Hércules y Bruto llegaron al centro de Roma a la hora punta. Ambos estaban hablando en el tablinium en casa de su madre, cuando Publio se reunió con ellos momentos después. Hércules ya les había informado de sus sospechas sobre la conspiración en la curia y ellos habían hecho lo propio con las pesquisas que habían realizado.

– ¿Cómo ha muerto?– preguntó Hércules a Bruto, que acababa de darle la nueva de la muerte del legionario Postumio, uno de los militares que había acompañado a Lucius Quintus a la casa del senador Yolao cuando ocurrieron los asesinatos.

– Fue arrollado por una cuadriga cuando salía de una taberna.

– ¿Y de Triciptin que sabes?– era junto con el centurión Lucius, el único que sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente la noche de los asesinatos.

– Se le considera un desertor del ejército– le respondió Publio.

Hércules lo miró con atención.

– ¿Te llevaría mucho tiempo encontrarlo?– le preguntó con las pupilas clavadas en los oscuros ojos del hombre.

– Si está fuera de Roma, sí– admitió Publio sin vacilar.– Sin embargo– añadió – debería preocuparle la seguridad del senador Gelio Tito. Estoy convencido de que será una pieza clave en este asunto conspiratorio– concluyó un instante después.

Hércules sospechaba que había más de un cómplice.

– ¿Cómo está el senador Yolao?

– Irreconocible– le respondió Bruto– entre los Galos parece uno de ellos.

– ¿Pudiste hablar con él sin levantar sospechas?

Bruto afirmó con un gesto. Hércules sintió un alivio.

– Sabe que lo retiene en Gallia por un motivo importante. Es consiente de ello.

– Cuando te lo indique, necesitaré que lo traigas a Roma. El emperador querrá interrogarlo y Yolao tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones sobre lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

– Así lo haré, señor.– le respondió firme.

– ¡Hércules!– la voz de Meg llegó clara y desolada.

Los tres hombres alzaron la cabeza. Alcemena, Galena y Meg estaban en el umbral. ¿ Por qué motivo ningún sirviente había anunciado la llegada de las féminas?¿Cuánto habrían podido escuchar? Meg tenía el rostro serio y pálido, y supo que había oído todo lo referente a su hermano.

La vio darse media vuelta para marcharse en silencio. Su madre y su tía no la imitaron, seguían sin decidirse a entrar del todo en el tablinum.

– Disculpa, hijo, nuestra interrupción, pero ignorábamos que estabas en la villa.

Hércules lanzó un suspiro profundo.

– Acabaré en un momento– le anunció a su madre con voz severa– y me reuniré con vosotras.

Hércules sentía la urgencia necesidad de hablar con Meg, pero tenía que tomar decisiones importantes y no podía posponerlas.

 **...**

Meg cerró los ojos para controlar la acedía que sentía en la garganta y la presión sobre las sienes. Hércules conocía donde estaba su hermano y no se lo había dicho. Se sentía llena de ira y decepcionada. Le había ocultado información valiosa para ella demasiadas veces. " No confía en mi…"Estaba muy dolida por que ella si había abierto su corazón. ¿ Por qué me mentiste, Hércules?

Durante buena parte del día, Meg se mantuvo lejos de la villa y de Hércules.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Meg regresó a la villa. Al llegar, Hércules se había marchado otra vez…

Estaba cansada muchas emociones ese día, se quedo recostada en el tablinum, y se quedo profundamente dormida.

La despertó un murmullo quedo no muy lejos donde se encontraba, estaba postrada en uno de los asientos frente a pergaminos y diversos artículos que había utilizado su padre cuando todavía vivía.

Tras la fina tela que tapaba el hueco que daba acceso directamente al atrio, percibió la voz de Mesalina seguida de la de Hércules.

El corazón se le aceleró, el pulso le latió en las sienes y la mente se le hizo una madeja de lana. ¿ Por qué motivo Mesalina se había reunido con Hércules de madrugada?¿Qué le ocultaban ambos?

Caminó despacio y deslizó un poco la tela hacia un lado y miro a la pareja que estaba muy junta.

Ella tenía la mano en el antebrazo de él, y Hércules había inclinado la cabeza para escucharla mejor. Contempló estupefacta el gesto afirmativo que le hacía Hércules y la sonrisa femenina al ser consciente de la complacencia masculina. Mesalina se marchó un instante después y Hércules se quedó de pie en el atrio sin dar un paso hacia ningún lagar.

El roce de unos pies le hizo girarse un tercio, y cuando vio inmóvil frente a él a Meg, su rostro mostró la sorpresa que sentía. Contempló atónito que en la mano llevaba una espada.

– ¿Haces en mi ausencia guardia en la villa?– le pregunto Hércules con un tono burlón que los labios de Meg se apretaron hasta reducirse a una línea fina.

– Te crees muy gracioso– la respuesta la había ofrecido con la mandíbula tensa– ¿Que pasa Hércules, no me dices lo de mi hermano y mi hermana y ahora te pones a coquetear con Mesalina en mis espaldas? – Hércules se quedo mirando sin entender– ¿Por qué?– le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

– No es momento ni lugar para mantener este tipo de conversación– le respondió él, que se sentía más confundido que enojado al verla tan enfurecida.

– ¿por qué, Hércules?– inquirió de nuevo.

– ¿Qué piensas, que he mantenido relaciones con una criada?

– No se Hércules… dímelo tu, que me guardas tantos secretos– le reprocho ella.

Él suspiro y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia sus aposentos. El atrio no era el lugar adecuado para mantener una discusión por celos.

– ¡No me vulvas a darme la espalda, HÉRCULES!– le espetó Meg con voz furiosa.

– Estoy cansado y no tengo deseos de mantener una discusión absurda en un lugar inapropiado– le recriminó él con una mirada que ardía de contención.

– Hoy no te permitiré que me ignores, ni que me dejes con la palabra en la boca. Necesito respuestas.– le dijo en tono cortante por el despecho.

– Te comportas como una niña– la acusó él.

– ¿Como dices?, que conveniente para ti acusarme de que me comporto como una niña para evitar darme explicaciones por tus acciones.

Hércules decidió continuar hasta sus dependencias. Ella se sintió profundamente ofendida de que la ignorara de forma tan cruel. Con el filo de la espada que aun tenia en la mano, rozo la piel del brazo de Hércules y hacerle una pequeña señal.

Hércules se detuvo de golpe y se giró de nuevo hacia ella. Meg le había provocada apenas un rasguño, pero obtuvo la completa atención de él.

– Te lo advertí que no me dieras la espalda.– dijo Meg enfurecida, notaba como la espada temblaba por culpa de su pulso.

– No me has preguntado de qué forma estoy tratando de salvar la vida de tu hermano. Tampoco sobre las pesquisas que hago para encontrar al hijo de tu hermana. Sin embargo, te has mantenido despierta para provocarme con una estúpida escena de celos.

La palabras masculinas la martirizaron.

– Como narices voy a preguntarte, si eres el primero en ocultármelo, y resulta que me entero por casualidad. Me hiere que busques en otra persona lo que yo estado dándote. Y cuando viste que me abría, decides esto… engañarme. –Hércules se resistía a entrar en el juego de celos.– Una vez me diste una lección importante, hoy pienso devolverte el favor.

Hércules no intuyó el ataque que ella inició. Pero esquivó con soltura y sin desenvainar su arma los diversos intentos que hacía Meg de darle.

– Que pretendes, Meg– le reprochó con voz que se tornaba dura como el granito. Meg no acertó ni un golpe. Él los esquivaba con suma facilidad.

Con un gestó rápido con su capa azul, trabó la espada que ella sostenía y de un tirón la atrajo hacia él. Meg quedó pegada al cuerpo masculino, jadeando por el esfuerzo infructuoso que había realizado. – Si fueses un hombre ahora mismo estarías inconsciente en el suelo.

Meg no pestañeó ni apartó la mirada. Ambos entrecruzaban alientos de tan cerca que mantenían las bocas.

– Si fuese un hombre– le respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– no sentiría este amor por ti.

Las palabras de Meg lo desarmaron.

– No te he dado motivos para que dudes de mi fidelidad– le confeso él.

Hércules la sujetó con fuerza en torno a su cuerpo. En ese momento ambas bocas se fundieron en un beso profundo y abrasador. Ninguno pedía más de lo que daba, todo lo contrario. Se ofrecían mutuamente de forma sincera y completa.

 **Holaaa chicos, se que este capitulo es corto, pero espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Gracias,** **ella123456** **me alegra que te guste la historia : P espero con entusiasmó tu próximo capitulo, me encanta Hades y Perséfone ; )**

 **Saludo a todos mis lectores.**


	26. Chapter 26

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 26**

 **Hola chicos ya pronto terminare esta historia. Tengo pensado en otra ,pero a un la estoy desarrollando. Un saludo mis queridos lectores y que disfrutéis este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a los que me leéis y me seguís. Un beso enorme.**

Estaba desnuda en el centro del lecho. El suave lienzo apenas cubría parte de su cuerpo y él tenía una visión completa de la espalda femenina. La miraba desde su posición, sentado en actitud pensativa. La pelea que habían iniciado había concluido con una entrega total por parte de ella.

Meg se removió inquieta y lo buscó entre los lienzos fríos. Se alzó y se giró hacia él parpadeando para despejar el sueño.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó con voz ronca.

Hércules no hizo ademán de levantarse y ella extendió su mano con una invitación.

– Simplemente me he desvelado– admitió él con un suspiro.

Meg se arrastró hacia el borde del lecho y quedó sentada con las piernas colgando. A continuación, se alzó y caminó hacia Hércules casi desnuda.

– ¿Como podría eliminar de tu rostro las huellas de la preocupación?– pregunto Meg humilde– pero solo conozco un medio para hacer que las olvides. – dijo pensativa.

Hércules no pudo evitar una mueca sarcástica al escucharla.

– No me digas– dijo Hércules con tono de burla.

Meg había superado la distancia que la separaba de él.– Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer noche– reconoció con pesar.

– lo se… y yo– le dijo Hércules con voz baja. Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de los nudillos.– Si confiaras en mí, no tendrías que preocuparte por esos detalles.

– ¡Yo también deseo que creas en mí, Hércules!– le replicó a su vez completamente contrariada.

– Ya lo hago, cariño– respondió Hércules.– Desde nuestra unión, siempre he confiado en ti.

– ¿Y por qué no es esa mi sensación? Te siento que te alejas.

Hércules pensó que ahora debía darle la explicaciones mas difícil de todas.

– Para un hombre como yo, la confianza, la lealtad y la fidelidad son cualidades imprescindibles, mucho más que el deseo físico.

– Entiendo– dijo Meg– ¿Tu me amas, Hércules?

– Si Meg… mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.– respondió este.

– ¿No deseas saber qué me decía Mesalina cuando llegué al hogar y nos sorprendiste?– pregunto de pronto Hércules.

Meg afirmo con la cabeza.

– Desea regresar a Tebas con su hija.

– No hay ningún problema, lo entiendo…– respondió ella.

– Y otra cosa …¿ estoy convencido de que le habrás preguntado sus opiniones al respecto de cómo hacer enloquecer un hombre en el lecho, o no?

Las mejillas de Meg se pusieron rojas como la sangre.

– ¿ Y eso te incomoda?

– Soy un hombre, Meg. La lujuria que despierto en ti halaga mi ego y aumenta mi virilidad, pero nunca me aprovecharía de ello.

– Creía que esa forma de apartarte de mi, era por que te incomodaba. Al final tendría que buscar este anhelo a otro hombre que no fuese tú.– dijo Meg con una carcajada.

– ¿Deseas vivir para alumbrar a mis hijos?

El corazón de Meg saltó dentro de su pecho al ser consciente de la mirada caliente que le dirigió él junto a la pregunta inquisidora.

Hércules la tomó de los hombros y se inclinó hasta casi rozar su frente con la de ella. No le había gustado en absoluto esa broma que ella se preguntara si obtendría el mismo placer con otro hombre.

– Tengo que hacerte una advertencia– A Meg le sonaron esas palabras en particular–; espero nunca enterarme que buscas placer en otro hombre, si no sabrás quien soy.

Meg le mostro una sonrisa picara– Entonces tendrás que mantenerme saciada para que la tentación no acuda a mi lecho.

Hércules se tomó las palabras de ella completamente en serio.

Meg soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de Hércules – mira que llegas a ser bobo.

Hércules le mostro una media sonrisa, era una mujer insolente, temeraria, pero absolutamente encantadora. La atrajo hacia él de nuevo y la puso a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

Las manos femeninas asieron el borde de la túnica masculina y la levantaron hasta dejar la tela arrugada en torno a la cintura de Hércules. Meg se apoyó en los talones y se posicionó mejor.

Hércules contuvo el aliento.

Ella jadeó por el placer que sentía, si bien se mantuvo quieta para saborear el momento y alargar todo lo posible.

– Te amo, Meg– le dijo él en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

– Y yo a ti, mi héroe– le correspondió con voz irregular.

Los dos comenzaron una danza y Meg lo guiaba a la cima del placer, donde únicamente ella sabía llevarlo.

 **...**

Cayo Julio César miraba a Hércules con ojos entrecerrados.

El prefecto Lavio se mantenía a una distancia prudente por expreso deseo del emperador, que le había concedido a su general la merced de una audiencia en privado. Hércules le estaba relatando la conspiración que había descubierto en la curia y el hombre que la lideraba. También, las órdenes que había impartido para vigilar al senador Gelio Tito.

– Me sorprende que no lo sospechara– le dijo de pronto al emperador.

Julio César comenzó a caminar con el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Hércules miró al prefecto, que le sostuvo la mirada con insolencia; sin embargo, no logró amilanarlo.

Los pasos del emperador cesaron de pronto.

– Es una acusación grave, ¿quién lo apoyan?– le preguntó con voz determinante.

– El senador Yolao y el legionario Triciptin.

El emperador lo miró en parte asombrado, en parte escéptico.

– De modo que el senador Yolao finalmente sí contactó contigo en Tebas– le espetó el emperador.

Hércules negó varias veces con la cabeza.

– Lo mantuve preso en Gallia cuando vino a solicitar mi ayuda. Escapó por fortuna de la muerte. Supe lo que tenía que hacer mientras trataba de llegar al fondo de este asunto.– el emperador miraba a Hércules de forma fija, intimidamente.– Desde el comienzo sospeché que algo extraño ocurría en la curia.– Hércules tomó aire antes de continuar su explicación– Lamento profundamente la indisciplina que mostré y por ello aceptaré el castigo que merece mi oposición a sus órdenes.

– ¿Te pidió ayuda el senador Yolao para salvar su vida?– pregunto Julio César muy interesado en la respuesta.

– Pidió ayuda para sus hermanas– Hércules comenzó a relatar los horrores que había sufrido Calíope a manos de los Sempronio así como el salvaje asesinato de Creonte y Eurídice. Hércules no se dejó nada.

– Desobedeciste una orden directa del emperador– lo acusó Lavio interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez– Y eso se llama traición.

La mano alzada del emperador silenció la posible respuesta de Hércules.

– Si el senador Yolao hubiera muerto, se habría cometido una tremenda injusticia. Difícilmente podríamos llegar a la verdad de esta conspiración.

– No debemos descartar la posibilidad de que haya urdido esta mentira de la conspiración para salvar su vida y obtener la ayuda de un hombre con recursos– apostilló el prefecto.

Hércules sujetó la gálea en su mano con más fuerza para controlar el impulso que sentía de golpearlo. Varias personas inocentes habían muerto. Y Lavio le preocupaba la orden que él había ignorado. Por ese motivo no pudo callarse la réplica, y aunque no la dirigió al prefecto, siguió mirando al emperador.

– Sin el apoyo de los senadores Yolao, Tiberio Lepido, Emilanio Ticio, y Gelio Tito ¿cómo lograría sacar adelante sus reformas para las nuevas provincias?—El emperador, miró a Hércules de forma penetrante , analizando cada palabra que le decía– Qué se votaba en la curia antes de suceder los asesinatos?– Lavio avanzó un paso hacia donde se encontraba Hércules y el emperador.

– Yo se lo diré: construir un mapa del imperio y un censo para toda la población incluyendo las nuevas provincias– Julio César soltó el aliento comprendiendo al fin.

– Los senadores más conservadores se oponían a sus planes porque veían las nuevas provincias como una forma de obtener oro para enriquecer el Imperio.

– Siempre me pregunté por qué motivo el senador Ulpio se negaba en cada votación arrastrando con él a un gran número de senadores– reconoció el emperador. –Varios senadores piensan que Roma invierte demasiados ases de oro en construir caminos, canales de riego y acueductos en territorios conquistados. Están convencidos de que terminarán por hundir la riqueza de Roma. Sin embargo, difiero de esa opinión– expresó el emperador.

Hércules lo miró son un parpadeo.

– Y el senador Ulpio es uno de ellos, ¿verdad?– preguntó Hércules con voz inquisidora– El senador ideó la forma para controlar sus decisiones– continuó impasible– y para ello tenía que eliminar el apoyo que recibía. Dejarlo solo frente a los conservadores.

– ¿Has podido hablar con el legionario Triciptin?– le preguntó el emperador con voz inflexible. Hércules afirmó con rotundidad.

– También con Yolao y con el senador Gelio Tito. Los dos corroborarán mis sospechas– Julio César inspiró profundamente– El legionario Triciptin le demostrará la cospiración hecha realidad– El emperador comenzó de nuevo a pasear frente al general, como si necesitara la actividad para tomar decisiones.– El centurión Lucius Quintus le pagó cincuenta monedas de plata. El dinero manchado de sangre procedía de las arcas del senador Ulpio.

Julio César entrecerró los ojos. ¡Había tenido las conspiraciones ante sus narices!

– Convocaré a la curia– afirmo el emperador con pesar– Asegúrate de que los senadores Yolao y Gelio se mantienen en sus declaraciones– Julio César tomó aire antes de continuar– Vigila que no le ocurra nada al legionario Triciptin hasta que comience el juicio. Te entrego la seguridad sobre su vida.

– Yo puedo ocuparme de proteger al legionario– aseveró el prefecto Lavio.

El emperador lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Si confiara en el juicio que has mostrado sobre este asunto, hace tiempo que Yolao habría sido injustamente ejecutado y un conspirador seguiría maquinando a mis espaldas.

– Es mi deseo arrestar al centurión Lucius Quintus– se ofreció Hércules, pero el emperador negó con la cabeza.

– El prefecto se encargará de apresar y retener bajo custodia al centurión hasta que se celebre el juicio sobre su padre Ulpio– afirmo el emperador.

Julio César había dado la reunión por finalizar; no obstante, Hércules no había terminado todavía. Tenía que plantear una ultima cuestión.

– Necesito viajar a Barcino – El emperador lo miró atónito. Hércules no podía regresar a Tebas, sin antes encontrar al niño– Me han informado que el sobrino de mi esposa fue comprado por el cónsul Elio Vocelino, que reside allí con su esposa.– Resultaba un gran inconveniente que hubiese sido comprado por un cónsul, pero él estaba decidido a recuperarlo sin importar que tuviese que marchar él mismo hasta allí para traerlo de vuelta. – Cuando se demuestre la inocencia del senador Yolao, confió que recupere la ciudadanía romana igual que su hermana. Es lo justo.

El emperador podría ordenar que lo azotaran por esas palabras insolentes; sin embargo, Hércules había realizado un trabajo excepcional.

Julio César afirmó apenas con un gesto.

– Serán de nuevo ciudadanos romanos– respondió el emperador con voz marcial– Soy consciente de que se cometió con la familia de Creonte un error imperdonable, por lo que estoy dispuesto a corregirlo.

Julio César miró al prefecto sin apenas parpadear antes de darle una orden irrevocable.

– Ocúpate de traer al niño sano y salvo y de entregárselo a su madre, Calíope.

A continuación, el emperador salió por la puerta con la cabeza en alto y los hombros firmes.


	27. Chapter 27

**La fuerza del Imperio**

 **Capitulo 27**

En los días sucesivos, los acontecimientos se precipitaron. El centurión Lucius Quintus había desaparecido de la ciudad de Roma sin deja rastro. Los guardias pretorianos encargados de prenderlo lo habían perdido de vista en la casa del senador Ulpio.

Hércules, cuando se enteró de la desaparición del centurión, se mostró realmente preocupado. Participó de lleno en la búsqueda aunque sin éxito.

Cuando decidió regresar a la villa para alertar a Meg del revés sufrido, Meg no salió a recibirlo como era habitual en ella. Todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo, detalle que le extraño porque el hogar solía hervir de actividades a esas horas.

¿Dónde estaban todos? Sus sentidos se agudizaron y se pusieron alerta. Sujetó la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba sujeta al cinto. Cruzó el atrio en dirección al triclinio, aunque la ligereza de corazón que sentía se truncó de golpe al ver quién estaba en el interior de la estancia junto a Meg: Lucius Quintus. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y lamentó profundamente haber regresado solo en la villa.

Meg se mantenía de pie muy cerca del centurión. ¿Por qué razón no se movía? Los ojos femeninos mostraron una advertencia que él no despreció. Hércules supo interpretar que el centurión no estaba solo en la villa. Debía tener mercenarios ocultos en los rincones.

– Grata sorpresa, Hércules– las palabras de bienvenida habían sonado como una sentencia de muerte.

Hércules continuó de pie sin dar un paso hacia delante.

– ¿Qué haces en mi casa?– le preguntó con una cadencia de voz que resultaba peligrosa.

El centurión tomó la copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios.

Meg seguía inmóvil, como si estuviera paralizada.

– Busco al senador Yolao– respondió Lucius con burla– sé que se esconde aquí.

– He de comunicarte que el senador no se encuentra aquí– dijo Hércules con los ojos entrecerrados– Esta custodiado por mis hombres en Gallia y no creo que te sea fácil escaparte. Tienes toda Roma buscándote. – un silencio pendió entre los dos hombres– Así que te pregunto de nuevo: ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¿Una visita de cortesía?– preguntó a su vez con una mueca de desdén.

– ¿Cómo la que le hiciste al senador Yolao y luego matando a su familia?

Lucius Quintus rio de una forma jocosa que le produjo a Meg un escalofrió en la nuca.

Meg notaba como el arma de Lucius presionaba su espalda, si decía o hacia algún movimiento o grito no dudaría de clavársela.

– Yo no asesiné a Creonte ni a su esposa– ratificó el centurión con ojos brillantes de odio– Lo hicieron familiares del senador Sempronio.

– Qué conveniente para ti. Ellos no pueden defenderse porque están muertos por tu culpa.– le replicó Hércules. Lucius sonrió con sorna– Sin embargo, he de advertirte que no saldrás vivo de Roma.

Lucius siguió bebiendo vino como si las palabras de Hércules fuesen simple humo. Hércules dio un paso al frente y entonces se dio cuenta de los tres mercenarios que había detrás de él. No se dio la vuelta ni hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Tenía que ganar tiempo y acercarse todo lo posible a Meg para protegerla.

– Estás solo en la villa– Le recordó Lucius– Sé que Bruto sigue buscándome y que Publio se encuentra en Tarracó.

Hércules dio otro paso al frente. Tras él entraron los mercenarios, que se situaron en lugar estratégicos de la estancia en actitud amenazadora: dos en el hueco de la entrada y otros muy cerca de él.

– ¿Crees que me intimidan tus amenazas?– la pregunta de Hércules hervía de cólera– obtendrás la misma piedad que mostraste con Creonte y su mujer. No saldrás vivo de aquí– sentenció con voz marcial.

Meg inspiró profundamente al escuchar la provocación de Hércules. Estaba en clara desventaja porque no había en la villa ni un legionario para ayudarlos. Y le preocupó enormemente la tranquilidad que observó en él y también la forma insolente de sostenerle la mirada al centurión. Ella no entendía de estrategias masculinas pero sí de actitudes peligrosas. Y Hércules exudaba puro peligro.

– Ninguno de los dos saldremos vivos de este lugar– aseveró Lucius, que seguía manteniendo la punta afilada de la daga en la espalda de Meg.

Hércules pudo ver el brillo del arma y apretó el mentón para contener la ira ciega que lo invadió. Si hacia daño a Meg , el corazón no sería lo único que le arrancaría a Lucius; también las entrañas. Tenía que apartar a Meg del arma afilada con la que estaba siendo amenazada.

La entrada sorpresa de la pequeña Nela logró captar por un instante la atención de los hombres que vigilaban la entrada, e incluso la de Lucius. La niña corría hacia Meg gritando su nombre y con los brazos extendidos. Ella sabía que Calíope debía de estar muy cerca porque nunca se separaba de la pequeña, y temió por su hermana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la punta afilada de la daga se había separado un poco de su cuerpo, levantó el pie derecho y lo estampó con fuerza en el del centurión. Lucius le cogió de sorpresa el ataque. Meg aprovechó cuando Lucius se inclinaba y echó la cabeza hacía atrás y lo golpeó justo en la frente provocándole una herida en la ceja. En ese breve instante, había cogido un cuchillo de la mesa y se lo clavo directamente en el corazón.

El centurión cayó al suelo con estrépito llevándose consigo parte de las fuentes que había llenas de comida.

El ataque a los mercenarios ocurrió tan deprisa que Meg apenas pudo verlo. Ellos no habían desenvainado todavía sus espadas cuando Hércules le cortó el cuello a uno y le estampó un puñetazo al otro, que lo dejó inconsciente. Escuchó perfectamente el crujido del hueso del mentón al quebrarse. Únicamente quedaba uno, el que estaba más cerca del hueco de entrada al triclinio, y , para su sorpresa, lo vieron caer de rodillas.

Su hermana Calíope lo había atravesado con una daga hispana que le había regalado Yolao tiempo atrás.

Meg había cogido a Nela y le había ocultado la visión horrenda abrazándola con fuerza. Sujetó la pequeña cabecita en su hombro con una de las manos para impedirle que viera la masacre que se cernía a su alrededor. Hércules logró quitarle la daga a Calíope, que comenzó a llorar y a maldecir.

Finalmente, Calíope miró a su hermana mientras tragaba violentamente. Meg le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

– ¡Termino, Meg! Todo termino!

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al comprender perfectamente el sentimiento de venganza de su hermana.

La pequeña no protestó cuando Hércules la retiro de los brazos de Meg y la cogio él. Meg superó la distancia que la separaba de su hermana y se la llevó al peristilo para consolarla hasta que llegara la ayuda que necesitaba.

Afortunadamente, Hércules se encargaría de todo mientras Meg consolaba a su hermana.

– Estaba jugando con la niña cuando oí que llegaban esos hombres– comenzó Calíope con voz temblorosa– nos escondimos porqué había reconocido su voz– le relató– tenía ,miedo porque sabía que iban a herirte como lo hicieron con migo, y no podía permitirlo.

– Ya ha pasado todo, mi querida hermana. Ya no podrán hacernos daño.¡ Están muertos!

Calíope sacó de su interior la gran tragedia de su vida.

 **...**

Julio César había decidido celebrar una gran fiesta y la ciudad de Roma bullía de actividad.

Meg y Calíope estaban tomando una bebida junto con Alcemena y Galena.

Aunque Calíope se mostraba reservada en compañía de otras personas, aceptó con naturalidad acompañar a Meg, aunque ya estaba deseando regresar a la villa.

La noticia de la muerte de Lucius Quintus y los mercenarios había corrido e incendiado las calles de Roma. El senador Ulpio había sido juzgado y condenado muy rápido.

Todo regresaba a la normalidad. Salvo la ausencia de Creonte y Eurídice, que seguían provocando un vacío enorme en los corazones de sus hijas.

– ¿Queda un poco de vino para mí?

Calíope y Meg se quedaron sin respiración. La voz de Yolao hizo que las cuatro mujeres dejaran de mirar las calles de Roma repleta de gente para clavar sus ojos en la figura masculina que iba acompañado de Hércules. Ni Calíope ni ella se movieron. Se habían quedado paralizadas ante la visión del hermano de ambas.

Yolao estaba irreconocible. Mucho más delgado, pero ¡vivo! Meg fue la primera en correr para lanzarse a sus brazos. Meg no pudo evitar el llanto al sentirse abrazada por él.

Hércules se mantuvo separado de su esposa para permitirle cierta intimidad con su hermano.

– ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!– exclamó Meg, que no podía dejar de abrazarlo– te imaginaba rodeado de bárbaros, de salvajes y me estremecía de miedo por ti.

Yolao miro a su hermana Calíope la encontraba tan cambiada. Él sabía lo del embarazo de su hermana, el alumbramiento difícil que había sorteado y que su hijo había sido vendido como esclavo.

Jamás podría olvidar aquella maldita noche. El horror que habían visto sus ojos no sería fácil de superar, aunque confiaba en que el tiempo lograra menguar el sufrimiento.

– Aquí hay un esposo desatendido– dijo de pronto Hércules, que había advertido el momento incómodo por el que pasaba Yolao y quiso ayudarlo.

Meg se soltó del brazo de su hermano y caminó directamente hacia Hércules con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los ojos.

Hércules se apartó un poco del resto para que ella le diera la bienvenida que indudablemente se merecía. Si se percataron de lo que hacía, no le importó. Estaba deseando besar y abrazar a su esposa.

– ¿Cómo estás?– le pregunto Yolao en voz muy baja creyendo que Calíope no iba a responderle, pero se equivocó.

– Luchando para no rendirme a la desesperación. La esperanza es lo único que me mantiene en pie.

Yolao inspiró profundamente al escucharla.

– Sabes que removeré cada rincón y lugar hasta encontrarlo.

Calíope hipó y trató de contener un gemido doloroso.

– Estaba encinta cuando ocurrió el asesinato de padre y madre– admitió apenas en un susurro de voz.– había llamado a Caesar para informarle de mi estado, salvo que no pude decírselo.

– Lamento tanto el sufrimiento que te causaron– le dijo mientras la abrazaba– pero por todos los dioses que encontraré a tu pequeño.

– Necesito tenerlo con migo, Yolao– arguyó dolida.

La entrada intempestiva de Alcemena anunciando a Publio obtuvo la completa atención de todos. Calíope ignoraba que Hércules había enviado a su hombre de confianza a Tarracó para recuperar a su hijo.

– Me alegra que hayas regresado sano y salvo.– Publio le correspondió en el saludo de bienvenida.

Yolao, Meg y Alcemena seguían con interés el intercambio entre ambos hombres.

Todos observaron que Hércules hacía un asentamiento con la cabeza y Publio regresó sobre sus pasos. Instantes después hizo de nuevo su entrada en la estancia con un bulto entre los brazos. Camino directamente hacia Calíope, que había perdido el color del rostro.

Meg se llevó la mano al pecho y la otra a la boca para contener un gemido. Hércules se acercó a Meg y le pasó el brazo por los hombros al sentirla temblar.

– Está intranquilo por el largo viaje– dijo Publio– en brazos de su madre se tranquilizara.

Calíope clavó las pupilas en el fuerte militar que estaba inmóvil frente a ella. Dudó un momento antes de tomar entre sus brazos el bulto agitado. Descubrió la tela que ocultaba la pequeña cabecita, y, al contemplar el ros infantil, estalló en llanto.

– Acompáñame, querida– le dijo Alcemena

Calíope la siguió en silencio sin poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Hércules tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la dirigió hacia el triclinio principal. El resto los siguió de cerca.

Roma seguía de fiesta. Y la familia de Meg podrían comenzar de nuevo pese a los estragos sufridos. Eran de nuevo ciudadanos ilustres de Roma.

 **Hola chicos el final de la historia se acerca, estoy escribiendo el epílogo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Gracias ella123456 y los demás lectores : )**

 **Un saludo enorme.**


End file.
